Game of Thrones: Crossroads
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Arya is part of a popular crowd in school with her best friend Gendry, however Sansa is part of the other popular crowd. One day, Arya abandons Gendry and her friends to hang out with Sansa and her crowd; this leaves the group shocked and wanting answers; but Arya remains closed off to them; Gendry decides to discover what she is hiding, not expecting to fall in love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 1 of a new Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

This chapter serves to introduce some of the main characters and also highlight how the Popular struggle is viewed from an outside perspective. It also lays the groundwork for events to follow, note Arya's behaviour; also for this fic, Arya and Gendry are the same, age 18; other ages will be mentioned in the story itself.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was lunch time at Westeros High School; many students were milling about; some heading to the cafeteria; some eating the lunches they brought with them. Others still were exiting the school grounds to nearby stores to buy lunch or, since their houses were close enough, heading home for lunch. Arya Stark smiled as she sat watching the other students walking around. She always ate around school, bringing her own lunch; after all her home was too far away and, as far as she was concerned, nothing and nobody could match her mother when it came to food. Most of her friends however had chosen to go home, or head out for food; but she didn't mind, they would be back soon. She was currently sitting with her two best friends; Gendry Waters and Shireen Baratheon. Arya smirked as she remembered how many people initially assumed Gendry and Shireen were brother and sister; they were in fact, only cousins. But they both had the same jet black hair and sapphire blue eyes. Both were very different personality wise too; with Gendry being cheerful, friendly and outgoing; although if you got him mad his temper rivalled Arya's, who was already infamous for her short fuse. Shireen by contrast was shy and usually kept her face hidden; this was due to the old burn scars that covered the left side of her face and neck, she had never said how she got them, yet she always hid her face, ashamed of them.

Like Arya, Gendry had brought his own lunch too; currently he was sharing it with Shireen. Shireen didn't bring her own lunch as she was to find time to make it herself and her mother forgot to make her one, once again. Arya was also sharing her lunch with her friend, her own mother having made too much food.

"Thanks you guys, but you don't to do this." Shireen told them, smiling. "I can just go buy something."

Arya shook her head. "It's fine, go ahead, we always have too much food; there's plenty to spare."

Gendry nodded in agreement, adding with a laugh. "Just eat some before Hot Pie comes back."

They all laughed at that, knowing all too well about Hot Pie's appetite. Shireen then gave in and thanked her friends before helping herself to some food. As they ate they began making random small talk. Arya and Gendry held a brief discussion about a new video game due to be released that they were both interested in. There was a lull in the conversation then suddenly Shireen got a text on her phone, she checked it and thought for a moment before replying, she then turned to Arya and Gendry.

"Guys, I just remembered; that movie we were talking about seeing; it's out at the weekend, wanna go see it?" She offered.

Gendry was immediately interested and replied quickly. "Sure, sounds great, how about you Arya?"

They both turned to her and saw, to their surprise she was looking away from them, over towards the school doors, a strange expression on her face.

Neither of them could see anything, it seemed whoever or whatever Arya was looking at was gone. Yet Arya did not look away until Gendry spoke again?"

"Arry?"

Hearing Gendry's nickname for her she blinked and turned to face them, smiling again.

"Sorry about that." She replied quickly before clearing her throat. "Sounds like; sounds like a good idea."

They both noticed her hesitance but she seemed eager so they accepted it; all of them smiling. They finished their lunch and Shireen stood up, smoothing her skirt as she did so.

"I have to go help clean the library now guys." She told them.

Arya and Gendry stood up too. "We'll come with you."

Shireen raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you sure; it'll be kinda boring for you."

"We'll survive." Arya replied with a wave of her hand.

So, happy to have her friends accompanying her; they all departed, heading for the library. Once there Shireen began to work, cleaning up the library, sorting the books. Meanwhile, Arya and Gendry choose a random book and pulled it out. They then began reading through it; commenting on anything they found funny or odd about it and laughing, quietly though as they were in a library. Finally, after Shireen had finished they exited the library and spotted Hot Pie approaching them; the first of their friends to return. They smiled and began to approach him when suddenly; as he passed someone, he tripped. Arya glared, as did Gendry, they knew exactly what had happened and, with Shireen in tow, they hurried forwards towards the now prone Hot Pie and the gloating figure standing above him.

As she walked through the school corridors; Daenerys Targaryen was aware she was attracting a lot of stares. She wasn't surprised; her long silver hair tended to draw attention, it wasn't a common colour after all. She had just transferred to this school and was still trying to find her way around. She was surprised, when she asked for directions and such, to see a lot of boys seemed desperate to help out the new girl.

'_Many of them have girlfriends, they should be more respectful to them.' _She thought to herself, shaking her head.

Suddenly there was a sudden commotion which seemed to claim everyone's attention. She turned to face it and was shocked by what she saw. A tall blonde boy with green eyes and an unpleasant smirk; had just tripped up a poor overweight boy and was now standing triumphantly over him. Dany was shocked that nobody standing around her made any effort to help. She prepared to rush over when suddenly a muscular boy with black hair and blue eyes suddenly emerged, with him were two girls, both shorter; one had the same hair and eyes as him and, she noticed, burn scars on her face, the other had brown hair and grey eyes. Then suddenly, catching Dany off-guard, it was the brown haired girl, not the giant boy, who confronted the blonde boy, immediately arguing with him. The other two helped the overweight boy to his feet and the girl checked him for injuries. As she watched the blonde boy seemed to laugh and after some more argument left; scoffing. The brown haired girl glared after him before turning to join the other three as they left.

Dany looked around, throughout all of this nobody had moved, had let the incident play out. She turned to the girl standing next to her.

"What was all that about?" She asked.

The girl turned to her and smiled. "You must be new here. There are two groups of populars here. The blonde guy you say, that's Joffrey Baratheon; he and his group are one of the populars, they're…well, they couldn't be more like the populars you see in cheesy teen high school movies if they tried. Real assholes basically."

Dany nodded before asking. "And the other group?"

"The boy you saw get tripped up, Hot Pie; the three that rescued him, Gendry Waters and Shireen Baratheon, they're the ones that helped him up, Arya Stark is the one you saw get in Joffrey's face. They're part of the second group with their friends; they're good people. The only connection they have to the typical popular group ideals is they've either got a lot of money, or excel at something likes sports or that."

Finally Daenerys understood; she sighed, it looked like things were going to take a while to get used to at this new school.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Okay, was a bit of a mix up regarding the ages I gave in the first chapter, was looking at the notes for another story; here are the proper important ages for this story:

Arya: 17  
Sansa, Gendry and Dany: 18  
Bran and Shireen: 16  
Rickon: 15

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it; here you go :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you are enjoying it; I wouldn't known, never seen the movie.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
****rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gendry sighed as he recalled that time; almost a week ago. Things had changed since then and not for the better. When Saturday had come, Gendry had received a text from Shireen informing him that Arya had cancelled at the last minute, without explanation. Gendry knew Shireen would be worried by this so he called her and they later headed up north to try and find answers. However Arya wasn't at home; it wasn't until Monday they found her. She had come to school yet still offered no explanation; in fact, she didn't speak to them at all. She didn't speak to any of her old friends. It shocked all of them; especially Shireen; Gendry knew she would especially be affected by Arya's actions. Arya was, after all, the first friend Shireen ever had. For the poor girl, who had always been alone before that, to suddenly have her friend act the way she was, Gendry could see the pain in his cousin's face plain as day. It pained Gendry too; the few times they had saw Arya, she looked angry and yet she never said a word, giving no explanation for her unusual behaviour. It was during this time that the new girl, Daenerys Targaryen joined the group. While they were happy to have a new friend; it was quickly clear that they still couldn't understand Arya's actions and wanted to get to the bottom of things. Despite her lukewarm reception due to this Daenerys quickly became good friends with them all and even desired to help them figure out what was going on with Arya.

So it was another Monday, Gendry arrived at school and there saw the group in their usual spot. He had seen the Stark's car outside and yet, once again, he felt that pang of disappointment when he saw Arya wasn't with the group. However he realized something was different; the expressions on the group's faces told him right away something was wrong. Their expressions ranged from dismayed to shocked, to angry and in Dany's case, confusion. He regarded each member of the group; apart from Shireen, Dany and Hot Pie, the other members of the group were Lommy, a close friend of Hot Pie; Edric Dayne, Devan Seaworth; another Edric, his younger brother who preferred his nickname Storm, rather than his family name Waters. The final member of the group was Arya's youngest brother Rickon. Out of all that were angry, Gendry noted that Rickon seemed the most pissed.

"Guys, what's going on?" He asked.

There was some awkward mumbling from the boys, except Rickon who said nothing, he looked too angry to speak without shouting. Finally Shireen, who looked more upset than Gendry remembered seeing her replied.

"W-we, we just saw Arya." She choked out.

Gendry froze at that. "What happened?"

It was Dany who replied, shaking her head. "She passed by with her sister."

Gendry quirked an eyebrow at that.

"She came in Sansa's car, I don't think that's really…"

"No, she was with Sansa's friends too, you know, _them_." Devan explained; carefully enunciating the last word.

Gendry froze; it was like a black hole had swallowed him up, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He turned in disbelief and saw, to his horror it was true; Arya was sitting with Sansa at the table she usually sat with her friends. The Popular crowd, the ones which matched up to the typical popular stereotypes. In addition to Joffrey; who was Sansa's boyfriend, Gendry observed the ones he knew. Margaery Tyrell; who despite Joffrey's claims to the contrary, was the true leader of the group. Also present was Margaery's brother Loras; her cousins, Alla, Megga and Elinor; their close friend Dickon Tarly and Bella; a girl who Gendry unfortunately knew well, due to her obsession with him. The last member of the popular crowd was not present however; her name was Ros; she had previously been part of Gendry's group of friends but had gone to join the popular crowd; much like what seemed to have happened with Arya now. That wasn't the only divide however; as Joffrey's siblings, Myrcella and Tommen were also part of Gendry's group of friends. Yet everything seemed wrong now; Gendry couldn't begin to fathom it; seeing Arya sitting with those people, the ones who loved to put others down and act as if they were superior to everyone else.

'_Just what is she doing with them?'_ Was the only coherent thought Gendry could form of what he had seen.

The part that hurt the most, he didn't have an answer.

Gendry turned back to the group; Myrcella and Tommen had just arrived, they were all talking quietly, rapidly about what they had seen. All except for Shireen who had walked over to him.

"I don't understand it, Gendry, what is she doing with them?" She said quietly; her voice was small and choked with tears; indeed, Gendry could see her eyes filling up with them too.

He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Shireen, I don't know, I wish I did…I'll find out however, somehow."

Shireen nodded slowly; falling into her nervous habit of pulling her hair to cover her burn scars. Gendry turned back to glare at the popular crowd which now seemed to have ensnared Arya. It didn't make sense, she'd always spoken out against them, always called her sister a blind fool for being part of the crowd and kept trying to urge her to leave and to split up with Joffrey. It was no secret after all that Joffrey was cheating on her; the only thing that wasn't known was who. Yet Sansa had remained with them and now, Arya was with them too. He growled and swore he would find out what was happening and bring Arya back, before it was too late. Yet before he could do anything the bell rang and everybody departed for class. Gendry sighed, none of his morning classes would allow him anywhere near Arya, he would have to wait until lunch.

Finally, at lunch time, before she could join that group, Gendry managed to corner Arya. She glared at him but said nothing; so he took the initiative.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Arya?" He growled. "Hanging out with them!"

Arya shrugged. "They're my friends…"

"No they're not!" Gendry cut her off; unable to believe what was being said. "They've been mocking us for years."

"So, what?"

Gendry took a moment to compose himself, if he lost his temper this wouldn't work. "Arya, you've always said how much you hated them, but now you've become one of them, this doesn't make sense."

Arya didn't reply, merely fixed him with a stony glare.

He pressed his point. "You abandoned us, you cancelled our plans for that weekend without any justification, you ignored us, you hurt Shireen."

"It was just a stupid movie Gendry." She snapped; adding. "Shireen should learn to fight her own battles."

Gendry shook his head. "Arya, this isn't you. Please; just tell me what's going on, come back to us, this isn't…"

She cut him off sharply. "No, leave me alone, stupid!"

Gendry cringed at that; Arya usually called him stupid, but always jokingly, never this harsh.

"But why…?"

Arya simply turned and began to walk towards the table where Sansa sat with Joffrey, Margaery and the others.

As she did she replied only with the words. "It's for the best."

She then left to join them. Gendry stood frozen, unable to believe it even though he had seen it with his own eyes; Arya had abandoned her friends.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, things are picking up now, now we see the main driving force of the plot; read and review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's pretty rough for them :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's hard for her.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, he's not going to give up easily.  
Guest: Yeah, things have become messed up.  
Tyrion: I'm guessing that's a good thing, thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Gendry remained distracted; wondering about the strange incident with Arya as he drove home after school. Apart from that one incident at lunch Arya had ignored and stayed away from them; it drove him to distraction, he still couldn't figure out why. Arya offered no explanation and stayed away from her old friends, despite their attempts to reason with her and find out why.

"Gendry…Gendry."

He blinked and turned his attention to his brother Edric; he had, without realizing it, had driven home and parked.

"You okay?" Edric asked; worried. "You were kinda spaced out?"

Gendry cleared his throat. "Y-yeah, everything's fine; sorry, I was distracted."

Edric observed his brother carefully and shook his head; it was obvious what was bothering Gendry. "By Arya and what's she's done?"

Gendry looked at him sharply but Edric shook his head.

"It's obvious; don't bother denying it. Look, we can't change what's happened, if Arya doesn't want us to know what's going on, we're not going to find out." He explained.

Gendry however glared. "So what, we just give up on her!"

Edric raised his hands defensively. "Hey, it's not like that man, she's given up on us remember."

"No, there's a reason behind this." Gendry replied quickly. "I can't just leave it; we need her back, I intend to find out what's going on and do whatever it takes to get her back."

Edric sighed and shook his head but offered no reply. They both got out of the car and headed inside.

Gendry and his family lived in King's Landing, but in Flea Bottom, the poorest part of the city. Their home was only just large enough for them all to live in; but compared to some people living in Flea Bottom; they had enough to survive. They headed inside and immediately through to the kitchen; there they found their older sister, Mya, sitting working at the table. Mya was twenty years of age and, like her siblings, had black hair and blue eyes. Traits inherited from their father; in fact, physically they all resembled their father, but not their mother, Alyssa Waters, who had blonde hair and brown eyes. Mya looked up as they entered and smiled.

"Hey you guys, welcome home." She greeted.

She seemed cheerful as usual but Gendry noticed there was something strained about her smile. Likewise; Mya noted the tension in Gendry's expression and realized something was bothering him. She stood up from the table and, as Edric hurried upstairs, she walked over to Gendry.

"Something bothering you brother?" She asked as casually as she could.

Gendry sighed and shrugged. "Just some trouble at school."

"What kind of trouble."

Gendry shook his head. "I don't really want to talk about it Mya…Although you'll probably hear about it from Edric anyway."

Mya raised an eyebrow. "Now Gendry, you should know better than that. If you're having troubles, I want to hear about them…from you."

"Maybe so." Gendry replied but then reaffirmed. "But I'm not ready to talk about it yet, I need to think about it first; if I need help then I'll tell you."

Mya sighed; knowing she wasn't going to get much more out of Gendry, not when he was like this.

Finally, as Edric returned to the kitchen Gendry then asked.

"So, what's got you all worked up Mya; not trouble with Lyle I hope?"

Mya; as usual, blushed at the mention of her fiancée's name, Lyle Stone. However she shook her head.

"No, Lyle and I are great; it's just; remember what today is, Gendry?" She warned him.

At that Gendry went rigid; anger clouding his expression. Yet Edric's face lit up; he gasped.

"Dad's coming; great."

He quickly rushed out of the room and Gendry sighed.

"How can he be so happy to see dad; after everything he did, after he abandoned us." He growled.

Mya was still tense but she gently put a calming hand on Gendry's shoulder. "I know but; remember Edric was only two when he left mum, he's too young to know or remember everything dad did; he doesn't understand why they aren't together anymore. Come on now, we better get ready."

"Yeah, I guess; let's go."

So with that they went and began to prepare themselves for the visit. As they did so, Alyssa came into the house, having just returned from the shops. She noted their expression and knew right away what was going on.

"Remember to behave you three." She said softly; yet her expression showed she shared Mya and Gendry's sentiments regarding their father. "I'll be back soon."  
With that she left out to the back garden; determined not to be around when her ex-husband arrived.

Not much longer afterwards there was a knock at the door. Edric immediately was on his feet and hurried to answer the door. Gendry and Mya sat on the sofa; both tense and edgy as Edric returned; with him was their father, Robert Baratheon. Gendry fought to keep his anger hidden as they came in, Robert sat down with some difficulty due to his tremendous girth. Gendry remembered a thinner, muscular man, one who he was said to greatly resemble; now hair and eye colour were the only similarities between them. Robert smiled widely as he greeted them.

"Gendry, Mya, it's good to see you again."

They nodded; doing their best to stay calm, despite their anger at seeing the man who abandoned them sitting in front of them. Robert spoke to them normally for a while before he once again veered off into one of his stories about college and hunting days. Unfortunately there was nothing they could do so Gendry sat, silently seething while Mya remained indifferent; Edric listened attentively. While this went on Gendry reflected on how; despite his parents' divorce, Robert fought bitterly in the court for custody of the children. However his drinking became an issue and in the end, Alyssa was appointed primary custody of the children, although Robert was permitted visitation rights; visits which his older children loathed as they knew about the issues between their parents.

In the end, finally, just before dinner, Robert left. Edric turned to his siblings.

"C'mon you guys, what's wrong with you?" He asked. "You didn't say a word to dad while he was here."

Mya sighed. "Sorry Edric, it's…complicated anyway, it's nearly dinner time, we better go wash up."

At that point Alyssa entered and immediately got to work in the kitchen; beginning dinner. As Mya and Edric headed upstairs; Gendry was about to follow them when his mother called to him.

"Yeah?" He wondered what she wanted.

He noticed that his mother's expression indicated how worried she was. "Are you okay Gendry; you look rather; worried."

He paused, knowing what his mother had noticed. "I'm fine mum, really, everything's alright."

He could tell she wasn't convinced, but thankfully she allowed him to go without any further questions. Alone with his thoughts he sighed; he really had to get thinking, he needed to work out just what was going on with Arya.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, basically Alyssa was Robert's first wife and they are divorced now, with him now married to Cersei.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, they are pretty close :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, it's pretty hard for him just now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Arya gazed out of the window of Sansa's car as her sister drove them home after school. Sansa was talking about something in her usual random fashion. Yet Arya wasn't paying attention; her mind was elsewhere as she looked out of the window. She was thinking about her old friends.

'_Gendry, Shireen…the way they acted.'_ She thought forlornly. _'They're right to be upset, to be angry. I just abandoned them without any explanation…but I; how could I possibly explain it to them, they wouldn't understand.'_

Suddenly she became aware that Sansa was directly addressing her and tried to pick up what the 'conversation' had been about.

"So; we were thinking about Friday night; what do you think?" Sansa was saying.

Arya bit her lip and, deciding not to take chances, asked. "Sorry, I was a little distracted, what's happening Friday night?"

Sansa sighed indulgently and shook her head. "We're going out Arya; all of us, to that new nightclub that just opened. Are you coming?"

"I'd love to but; I'm not old enough to drink or go into clubs remember." She pointed out; but that did not deter Sansa who simply smirked.

"That's no big deal; Marg can easily get you a fake ID by then and you can get inside without any trouble."

Arya managed a laugh and shrugged; she agreed and finally, Sansa parked the car and they got out.

They headed up the drive towards the front doors of their family manor. Once inside they removed their shoes and jackets and prepared to head upstairs to get changed. As they did so Sansa glanced back outside.

"No sign of the bus yet; I don't understand why Rickon refused to let me drive him home." She said. "I mean, sure Bran is going to the Reed's so he needs to take the bus. But Rickon…"

Arya hurried up the stairs; calling back. "Don't worry about it Sansa; remember Rickon's been acting strange for a while now. He'll be alright."

Arya quickly got changed and then; instead of hurrying downstairs to watch TV like she usually did, she stood by the window, looking out into the back garden. Once again she bit her bottom lip. Her thoughts once again went to her old friends and to her current situation.

'_It's not fair on them, but I have no choice. I'm sorry guys, I have to do this; it's the only way.' _She straightened herself; her thoughts more focused. _'It may not seem like it but it's the right thing to do, the only way I can think of. I will do whatever it takes to fix this; I swear it.'_

As those thoughts crossed her mind; Arya observed the Godswood just beyond their vast back garden. While her mother and Sansa followed the religion of the New Gods; her father, older brother Robb, her cousin Jon and the older of her two younger brothers Bran followed the Old Gods; which involved praying to the Heart Tree in the Godswood. Arya knew that Rickon, like her, did not really hold with religion, but if she did, she felt closer to the Old Gods.

Finally however; she was broken from her musings by the door opening. She left her room and headed downstairs; her parents were home. Her father was the head of his own company and her mother was a teacher. This was one of those rare days where they were able to come home earlier. Arya bit her lip; lately things had been growing tense for her with the family; her recent actions had confused them all. However Arya was determined to continue doing what she was doing, for her own reasons.

"Hey mum, dad, good to see you." She greeted them; doing her best to smile.

They both smiled to her, but their smiles were guarded. Her mother replied to her kindly. "Hello Arya; did you have a good day?"

Arya hesitated before replying. "Yeah; it was fun."

Luckily she was saved from further awkward conversation by Rickon finally arriving home. At that point Sansa came downstairs and saw him.

"Rickon, there you are, where did you go, I was gonna give you a lift home?" She asked quickly.

Rickon merely glanced at Sansa, then replying; his voice low, almost growling. "I wasn't coming straight home; I had somewhere to be, alright."

"Rickon, enough, be nice to your sister." Ned warned him sharply.

Rickon nodded and then hurried upstairs, avoiding further questions. Arya could not deny she was curious however; what was Rickon hiding, why was he being so secretive, where had he gone after school?

The family were free afterwards to each do their own thing; until dinner time. While she worked at the cooker; Catelyn pondered her family's current situation. She didn't like it; there were too many secrets; her children were hiding things and it worried her greatly. Just then she heard Ned talking to someone on the phone; he sounded happy. Instantly her curiosity was piqued; she continued to work on the dinner but listened as Ned finished the phone call and came into the kitchen. She turned to face him.

"Who was it?" She asked, noting that Ned was smiling widely.

"It was Robb, he and Jon are coming for a visit a few months from now." He explained.

Cat gasped; smiling too. "That's wonderful news."

She was overjoyed to hear that her eldest son would be coming for a visit; it had been so long since she had last seen him. She wondering how much things would have changed for him; and Jon. Catelyn did not know Jon, son of Ned's sister Lyanna; very well, even when he had been younger he hadn't been home often. He had preferred to spend extended periods of time with his other uncle, Ned's younger brother Benjen.

Despite seeing his wife's happiness at the news, Ned also noted her worry. "Cat, what's wrong, you seem troubled."

She sighed and decided to tell him. "I'm worried about the kids Ned, mostly Sansa, Arya and Rickon. They're all acting strangely, like they're hiding something."

"I know what you mean." Ned admitted. "I've noticed it too; I just…I don't know how best to approach them about it; especially Arya and Rickon; they might take things the wrong way."

Cat knew all too well what he meant, Arya and Rickon's tempers were volatile at best and when they misjudged someone's intentions, the results were often catastrophic.

That night, at dinner, Catelyn observed her children. She noted that Arya and Sansa seemed closer than ever, as of late. Normally the girls were constantly at each other's throats, arguing about everything. While she was relieved the arguing had stopped; Catelyn was worried that something wasn't right about Arya's sudden change. Sansa acted as cheerful as ever, yet Catelyn was worried about her still; something seemed suspicious about her eldest daughter's recent behaviour. She turned her gaze to Rickon; he was acting as normally as ever; except he seemed to be glaring at the two girls whenever he looked at them and, trying and failing to be furtive about it, checking his phone. With all these secrets going around she was relieved to see that her second son; Bran, was at least not acting or hiding his emotions. He really was as calm and happy as he appeared. Catelyn shook her head and focused on her dinner. Whatever was going on, she hoped to find out and sort things out soon; before anything bad happened to any of them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she can be.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, we can only wait and see; however Rickon's secret isn't really that bad, he's just nervous about it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Gendry shook his head; things were still out of hand, if anything in fact, they were even worse. It was now Friday and despite his efforts, he couldn't think of anything that would allow him to talk to Arya and find out what was going on. He had to admit; the very thought of it made him feel terrible; he was physically and emotionally drained, losing sleep over it. He decided it was time for him to try things differently; he had been trying to sort things out alone without success.

'_Maybe it's time I tried to get some help.'_ He thought forlornly.

He stood up from his bed and stretched; once again he noted that his family were relatively lucky, compared to some in Flea Bottom. For example, at least there was a bedroom for each family member in their house. He left his room and headed downstairs; he didn't want to burden his mother with his trouble unless he really was stuck and needed help trying to work things out. So he avoided the kitchen and headed through to the living room. There he saw Mya watching TV. He recalled what she had said when asking him what had happened at school. Now would be a good time to ask for help he guessed, especially since he was completely at a loss.

He sat down on the sofa; Mya turned to face him and smiled. However her smile faded when she observed Gendry's appearance.

"You don't look so good Gendry." She remarked. "Are you okay?"

Gendry sighed and shook his head. "There's just; something I've been trying to do, but it's not working. I can't think of anything and, I guess you could say; it's making things difficult for me."

Mya pursed her lips and shook her head. "Let me guess, this has something to do with what's going on at school, the thing that was troubling you earlier in the week."

"Wait, so Edric didn't tell you?" Gendry remarked; surprised.

Mya nodded.

"He said it would be better if I heard it from you." She stated. "So, spill it, what's going on?"

He groaned and shook his head. Finally he told her everything that had happened with Arya and how things had changed, for the worse. To her credit, Mya listened without interruption and when Gendry finished she pondered deeply for a moment. In the end Mya sighed.

"This doesn't make sense Gendry; I remember Arya; this doesn't sound like her. She hates those kind of people Sansa hangs around with." She paused and then added. "For her to just suddenly change and start hanging out with them, something's not right; it's like…I don't know, but she has a god reason for doing what she's doing; but as for finding out what, that's going to be tricky."

Gendry sighed; Mya was right, with Arya it was practically impossible to find out what she was thinking unless she told you. It was very rare she did anything like that though, in fact, she appeared to have shut herself off completely from him, Shireen and any of the others.

Mya smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Gendry, I had no idea how bad this was, I wish I could help you more but; I just don't know."

Gendry shook his head. "It's alright Mya; I, I feel a little better just talking about it."

Just then his phone rang; he quickly answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Gendry, what's up?" It was Lommy, Gendry smiled and they began to talk.

Finally he hung up and stood up. "Well, I'm going to go hang out with the guys. See you later."

Mya nodded and Gendry left, talking to their mother, informing her where he would be and that they might have plans. Alyssa hugged her eldest son.

"Be careful Gendry; don't think I don't know what's going on." She said. "I know you're having trouble right now, please, try not to let it control you."

Gendry smiled and returned the hug. "I'll be fine mum, thanks."

He then left the house and went to join the others. Everybody in the group was present except for Arya and Rickon.

"Hey guys." He called out as he approached.

They all turned and smiled. "Hey, there you are." Lommy smirked.

"So…what's up, you don't look so good."

Gendry shook his head. "I'll be fine guys, I just; I've had a rough time lately but I should be okay."

They observed him and then Hot Pie shook his head. "Is this about Arya?"

Gendry groaned.

"I'm that obvious huh. Yeah it is; I just wish I could work out what's going on with her. I want to try and get to the bottom of this and try and get her back."

The group looked at each other, shaking their heads. Finally Dany spoke up.

"Gendry, I'm sorry but, I don't think we…"

Gendry cut across her. "No, I know there's something we can do; I just wish I knew what."

Nobody said anything to that.

Finally however things calmed down and they chatted aimlessly for a while. Finally however Devan smiled.

"You know Gendry; I think you're too worked up about this. You need to unwind, relax, it might help." He suggested.

Gendry shrugged. "Maybe; but what do you suggest?"

It was Edric Dayne who answered however. "We could go to that new club that's just opened, should be fun."

They all spoke in agreement and Gendry finally agreed too. However he was worried about one thing.

"What about our underage friends?" He asked worriedly.

Shireen shook her head. "It'll be fine; nobody looks too closely at me remember, Rickon can't make it…What about your brother?"

Gendry smiled; Shireen was right, it helped that she looked at least eighteen, even if she wasn't, plus her burn scars meant very few people looked at her long enough to notice she was younger than eighteen.

"Edric can't come either; but I know he'd find a way in." Gendry replied truthfully; however then a new worry surfaced. "What about, your parents Shireen, what if they find out?"

Shireen scoffed at that and shook her head. "When do they ever notice anything about me?"

Gendry cringed at that; it was sadly true; Shireen's parents were so neglectful that if she wasn't independent she wouldn't have a chance. Finally conceding the point the group all got ready and headed for the club.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, things are getting interesting, both popular groups planning to go to the same club, prepare for the drama.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story.

**Reviews**

**HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's good, however things aren't going to remain so good.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and well, here we go, time for the meeting.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's good, will take some time, but just wait and see how helpful they are, best example of it would be when the truth finally comes out.  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all; yeah, Arya is up to something, but not telling anyone; glad you liked Gendry's family life and of course, their connection to their father; not just Cat, the whole family, yeah, Rickon is also hiding something. Yeah, it helps him great, he at least feels better now, well here you go; oh, no there's no connection to them both not being present, just pure coincidence.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Gendry smiled as he joined the others; they had all managed to slip home and get changed into clothes more suitable for the club. They were all gathered outside; waiting for Daenerys to arrive, she was the only one not present. Gendry smiled; the group all did their best to look good for the club. He noted that everybody also seemed to be happier than they had been a couple of hours ago. They were clearly looking forward to losing themselves in the entertainment of the night; and the distractions it would provide them. Gendry turned to Shireen; relieved to note she was happier than she had been in recent days. Like the others she was dressed up, in her case a knee length black dress with black stockings and matching flats. Gendry knew Shireen was always demure, she had never showed leg above the knee if she could help it. She turned to face him and smiled too.

"I'm glad you decided to come up us tonight Gendry." She said. "I; I know you've been having trouble just now…about Arya."

Gendry nodded slowly. "Yeah; I'm hoping things will at least feel a bit better here, give me some time to relax."

Shireen nodded. "I know what you mean; I'm worried about her too; but I feel that there's something going on. There's something about Arya's actions that doesn't make sense."

Gendry agreed.

"I know what you mean, but unless we can work out what, there's nothing we can do."

Shireen sighed; knowing that Gendry was right.

Finally Daenerys arrived.

"Sorry I'm late." She cried out as she hurried up to them

They reassured her it was fine and headed inside; as predicted none of them had trouble entering. Shireen's burn scars meant the security didn't look at her closely, fearful of causing offence. As such none of them thought to check if she was underage or not. As they found a large enough booth for their group, they took their seats, Gendry got the drinks and soon they began to enjoy themselves as the night began. Some time had passed and already many of the group were enjoying themselves. Gendry was already starting to get well and truly drunk. However he was still coherent enough to be focused. The group were chatting amongst themselves about various random subjects. Gendry had joined in; he was speaking to Hot Pie. Hot Pie seemed even more cheerful than ever and soon his reason came out.

"Hey, you know that girl I told you about, the girl who worked in the coffee shop."

Gendry and Lommy nodded as Gendry replied. "Yeah, what was her name again?"

"Mellara." Hot Pie replied before then revealed. "Well, I asked her out just yesterday…she said yes."

They both smirked at that and clapped him on the back.

"Nice." Lommy laughed. "That's great; good for you, man."

Gendry smiled widely when suddenly he saw Shireen's eyes widen and, although he couldn't hear her, he realized she gasped. He turned and froze rigid as he saw Arya, Sansa and their group enter.

Arya fought hard not to show how uncomfortable she was; she wondered if letting Sansa talk her into wearing the short dress she currently had on, was going too far. But she endured it and remained with them as they got their drinks and sat down. She prepared herself, ready to join the party; she was ready to ensure that this would be her best acting performance ever. However something nearly jarred her out of her focus. She was sitting with the group, joining in with conversation when she was included. She felt eyes on her and turned her head. She froze when she saw all her old friends; sitting only three booths away. Gendry and Shireen amongst them, looking right at her.

'_Shit, why are they here?' _She thought desperately. _'Dammit, this is gonna make things even harder, I need to; great, this is the last thing I need.'_

She turned away and squared her shoulders; biting her lip. She had to do things exactly right or suspicious would fall on her. She had no choice now; she would have to do her utmost to ignore her old friends.

She then heard her name and jerked her head around. "Wha?"

She saw Sansa smiling at her. "C'mon Arya, we're all going to join the dancing; let's go."

"I…okay, sure." She agreed finally.

She stood and joined the others; ready to begin her work.

Gendry could hear the hushed whispers of the others; yet he couldn't distinguish them. He was too focused on Arya; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could she have changed so much; she looked like; like she was part of that group? She even dressed in a similar manner to the other girls; certainly not the way he remembered her. Arya never wore dresses and definitely not one so revealing. She had even joined in the dancing; the Arya Gendry knew never agreed to dancing whenever she came to clubs with them.

His thoughts raced. _'This isn't right; what is she doing, this isn't the Arya I remember.'_

He was so caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't realize Shireen had stood up until she almost passed him.

"Shireen?" He turned to her; surprised by her sudden actions.

She turned to him. "I can't let this go on Gendry; I have to talk to her." She stated softly. "We need her to come back, we need to talk to her, convince her that this is wrong. I can't stand seeing this. This isn't Arya"

Gendry sighed.

"I know you're right, but are you sure you…?"

Shireen nodded and turned back to Arya, she was sitting down at the booth of the Populars again. Before anyone else could say anything, Shireen walked quickly over towards Arya.

Gendry watched tensely as Shireen approached Arya; he could see them talking and he was suddenly fearful. Arya glared at Shireen but didn't say anything. Suddenly, his worst fears came true; the rest of the Popular crowd emerged from the crowd and began talking; he knew right away they were insulting Shireen. Shireen stepped back; her wounded expression told him instantly that was true. Joffrey in particular seemed to take glee in insulting Shireen; his own cousin. Finally, after a few sudden, sharp words from Arya, Shireen stumbled back before turning back to the group. Gendry was enraged to notice she was crying.

"Shireen?"

She sat down, trembling. "They…They, she's."

She couldn't finish and instead bowed her head. Gendry glared over at where the Populars were sitting, all looking smug, except Sansa who wasn't looking at them and Arya, who he noticed, had a blank expression on her face. Yet after locking eyes with Gendry, she immediately looked away and, despite his efforts, for the rest of the night Arya ignored them completely. The others simply laughed at them; yet the group closed ranks around Shireen and, by the end of the night, they left.

"I don't believe this." Devan remarked as he shook his head. "Can you believe them?"

Nobody answered they were all deep in thought, upset by what they saw; Shireen had calmed down but still upset. Gendry still angered by what he had seen, especially Arya. However he refused to give up; he would figure out what was going on and fix this, he swore that right now, he would fix this, no matter what it took.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, hope you feel better soon.  
Boris Yeltsin: Oh trust me, you've not seen anything yet.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's pretty sad for her.  
HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; it certainly is, yeah, you're right, especially since we all know Shireen doesn't have much in the way of self-esteem to begin with. BTW, it is revealed in this chapter just what was being said to her by Sansa's friends.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Arya groaned as she woke up; the previous night at the club came rushing back to her. Her head was pounding, her mouth was dry and rough and that was just the start of it.

'_Ugh, hangover, how much did I drink last night?'_ She wondered to herself.

She was grateful it was the weekend at least, so she wasn't expected to get up early. Still she cracked an eye open, closing it almost instantly as the sunlight came through the window.

She groaned again and mumbled. "Too bright."

She continued to lie in bed; however doing so caused her mind to wander, specifically to her old friends. They had been there last night, at the same club as her, and she had ignored them. She wanted so badly to go and talk to them, but she couldn't, she had to play her part, keep up appearances; it was the only way.

'_I nearly slipped up when Shireen came over.'_ She remembered; feelings of guilt and shame creeping up in her. _'The look on her face when I told her to leave, then when they came over, started calling her 'Grilled Face'…Oh Gods, I'm so sorry Shireen. I wish it could be different, but I have to do this, for Sansa's sake.'_

Finally, realizing that lying around was only going to make her feel even worse than before, Arya managed to get up out of bed. Ignoring the pain from her hangover she managed to get up and get out of the room and head downstairs.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she stopped and gripped the bannister to steady herself. She then massaged her temples to try and ease the ache in her head; but nothing happened. Finally, frustrated, she hurried to the bathroom. Once there she opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the aspirin; she checked the instructions and took the required dosage. She just prayed it would work soon enough. She also prayed that her plan would work too, the longer this went on, the worse she felt it would be and the harder it would be. She looked at herself in the mirror.

'_Ugh, I look like shit.'_ She thought as she noted her appearance.

Her hair was a complete haystack, even more messy than usual, there were deep shadows under her eyes and she looked shockingly pale.

She bit her lip; she hoped this wouldn't be a regular thing. _'I have to hurry; this can't go on, especially not like this.'_

Finally, taking a deep breath to calm herself, trying hard not to think about her hangover, and trying to act as if everything was normal, she left the bathroom. She began walking towards the kitchen, deciding to have breakfast, hoping that food would at least settle her churning stomach; some coffee wouldn't hurt either. As she approached she heard her two younger brothers talking inside. Now she would really need to keep her act together, if either of them suspected something, especially Rickon, it could ruin everything.

She entered the kitchen, Bran and Rickon sat at the kitchen table; both still in their pyjamas like her. Bran was smiling, talking away to Rickon, his fingers absently drumming on the armrests of his wheelchair. Rickon was also smiling, nodding along to what Bran was saying. However when Arya stepped in Rickon's face immediately went blank. Bran noticed and looked from his younger brother to Arya and back again, confused. Arya however was still dealing with her hangover and didn't notice. All she noticed at first was that Rickon was closest to the coffee machine.

"Rickon, could you please turn the machine on?" She asked.

To her surprise Rickon only scowled and then ignored her. He picked up his cereal bowl and left the kitchen, without even glancing back.

Arya turned to Bran, shocked by this. "What was that about; what's wrong with him?"

Bran shrugged and pushed his glasses back up as they slid down his nose. "Beats me, he was fine until you walked in."

Arya sighed as she turned the coffee machine on; that wasn't like Rickon; she'd need to check on him, see what exactly was wrong. It wasn't like she couldn't guess honestly; Rickon was part of her old group of friends; but this was extreme, even for her temperamental younger brother.

Before she could however Bran turned to face her.

"Seriously, what is going on Arya?" He asked. "You look terrible, you're not acting like yourself; Rickon's mad at you. Something's up, so what is it?"

Arya shook her head. "I can't say Bran; sorry, I-I need to talk to Rickon; see just what's going on."

With that, before Bran could question her further, Arya left the kitchen and went looking for Rickon. She found him in the living room, texting on his phone.

She did her best to smile, hoping that a friendly approach might yield better results. "Hey Rick."

He didn't look up from his phone, he didn't even react; he just kept texting. Arya however could see the anger in his eyes and knew he had heard her. She tried again, this time letting her concern show on the surface for a change.

"Rickon, is something wrong?"

He glared up at her and growled. "Just leave me alone, go shower, you stink of booze and smoke."

With that he returned his attention to his phone. Arya was stunned; she slowly backed out of the living room. She ruefully noted that Rickon was right about the smell. But she was more disturbed by Rickon's outburst.

'_He's never been this angry with me before; something's wrong.'_ She noted to herself. _'This is more than just him being mad at me for ditching my old friends and hanging out with Sansa's.'_

Yet not matter how hard she thought, she couldn't think of a reason for any of this; so she headed to the bathroom dejectedly, going to take a shower and try and reason things out later.

Bran meanwhile wheeled his chair into the living room and noted Rickon. He shook his head as he noted his brother was still angry. He couldn't understand this, why was Rickon being so hostile to Arya. He had to try and sort things out, if their parents noticed; Bran didn't want to think what would happen. He rolled over to his brother and then spoke.

"Rickon."

Rickon looked up at him; still glaring although his expression calmed when he saw Bran.

Bran pondered briefly before asking. "What's going on Rickon, tell me."

Rickon shrugged. "What do you…?"

"Don't play dumb Rickon, what was all that about with Arya; why won't you talk to her?"

Rickon scowled again. "I'm not saying a word to her, not until she apologizes for what she's done."

Before Bran could ask what Arya had done Rickon stormed away upstairs. Bran sighed; this was getting too confusing, worse, he couldn't see any way to resolve it. He wondered fearfully if this was the way things were going to be from now on.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, maybe so, but even then, just for that, it seems kind of extreme, unless of course, he has a special reason for being mad because of it :)  
Veridissima: Yeah, she does, but that doesn't mean she's stopping. Well, the truth will come out eventually; thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go :)  
HarryPotterNut94: Yeah, that's their cruel nickname for her due to her burn scars :( She's going as fast as she can, she can't rush what she's doing, otherwise it won't work.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Apart from the light rustling of the leaves in the gentle breeze, the only sound in the back garden of the Baratheon mansion was the splash as Myrcella, clad in a simple light gold bikini, dove into the pool. She swam, enjoying the way sounds carried differently and the feeling of well-being it brought her. Finally she surfaced for air and let herself float on her back on the surface. Swimming had always been an outlet for her, whenever her mind was too full with troubles she'd come out to the pool and swim for a while. Right now her mind was on the incident at the club last night.

'_So, not only has Arya joined that group at school, she's hanging out with them in her free time too.' _She pondered Arya's strange behaviour and sudden abandonment. _'In a way it's just like her, she never feel the need to explain herself; she always just goes off and does her own thing. But it's not like her to turn her back on her friends and hang out with a group of shallow assholes like that.'_

The sudden aggressive turn of her thoughts took her by surprise and, deciding she needed more time to calm down, she turned over and resumed swimming. Finally, almost an hour later, Myrcella pulled herself out of the pool and picked up her towel. As she dried herself off she looked up at the sky; lost in thought.

Once dry she headed back inside; heading for her room to get dressed. Before she could make it however, something happened which didn't improve her mood. She nearly ran into her older brother. She fought to keep her expression neutral as Joffrey smirked. She'd always disliked her older brother; not just because he was an arrogant ass nearly all the time, but because of the way he hurt others and didn't care about it. He only cared about himself and his own happiness, unfortunately that happiness was mostly brought out by putting people down or hurting them in some way. She knew this better than most, she had to live with him; it put her on edge, but not as much as his worrying tendencies towards females; she already knew he only dated Sansa for her body, that he had cheated on her, still was cheating on her in fact. She was also worried however that he would cross certain boundaries and do something truly horrific. This worry came from the way he leered at her, she didn't miss his gaze and cursed herself for being caught by him in just her bikini.

"Well, well, what are you up to Myrcella?" He remarked.

She fought to keep a straight face. "None of your business Joffrey, now, excuse me."

She pushed past him and attempted to head to her room. She was so busy hoping Joffrey wasn't doing what she thought he was doing, she almost didn't hear what he said next.

"How does it feel, knowing that both Stark bitches have turned their backs on you?"

She froze; anger and disbelief shrouding her thoughts.

She felt her fists clenched but refused to rise to the bait; she knew Joffrey was just baiting her, wanting a reaction. So, she refused to fall for his trap; she even decided to rub his nose in that fact. She tossed her head and continued heading back to her room; she heard Joffrey growl, likely annoyed at not getting his wish. It felt oddly satisfying doing that. Given that it was late evening Myrcella decided not to bother looking out fresh clothes. So when she removed her bikini she immediately changed into her pyjamas. She tried again to calm her thoughts, Joffrey's taunts had sent them whirling again; she couldn't stop thinking about the incident at the club, particularly the effect it had on her cousins.

She sat down on her bed and rested her head on her hands. _'Poor Shireen, the way they treated her; just because of her burns. It's not like she choose to be burned, not like she wants it, but they act as if it was and treat her like dirt.'_

She had been worried and so gone to see Shireen earlier today. To her surprise Shireen seemed relaxed and happier than she had been in the club. When Myrcella asked her about it she said everything was fine, she had already spoken with someone who was helping her and she felt better. Myrcella noticed that Shireen had been acting secretive, not revealing who this person was, which only piqued her curiosity more.

These issues with Arya were also badly affecting her other cousin too; she could see it plain as day in his eyes.

'_Gendry might deny it, might keep lying to himself, but I know he has feelings for Arya.' _She pondered deeply; worried for her cousin, well half-brother really but to avoid having to explain it to anyone, they simply referred to each other as cousins. _'This is affecting him deeper than he thinks, in the end it's all going to come out, one way or another, I just hope things don't end badly.'_

Desperate to escape the bad memories, Myrcella allowed her thoughts to drift to something good that had happened last night. While at the club she had met a young man who seemed interested in her. She had danced with him, spoken with him afterwards and soon found herself rather attracted to him.

"Trystane Martell." She whispered softly to herself, enjoying the way his name rolled off her tongue.

She was glad to have met him; thinking of him now made her feel better. She also knew that he went to the same school as her and the others; so maybe he could join them, it would be nice to have somebody new in the group. Hopefully it would help pick their spirits back up a little, after how they had fallen due to Arya's departure.

Later that night, Robert was busy working; silently fuming. Cersei had noticed his black mood and recalled he had been like that not too long ago; just like then it had occurred after he left without telling anyone where he was going. He had been gone for a few hours, then came back, sulky and moody, always on occasions like that, he drank worse than usual. She knew she would have to bring up the subject delicately; or he would be like this all night.

"Is something troubling you Robert?" She asked as softly as she could.

He looked up at her with a glare and shook his head. "I don't understand it, how they could be so…ungrateful."

Cersei frowned, she had a feeling she knew where this was going; and she didn't like it one bit. _'Alyssa Waters and her brood; he's still visiting them, paying more attention to them than the children he has here.'_

Sadly, despite her former efforts, Cersei's temper got the better of her and she complained about Robert's actions, just as she had thought about them. Robert's response was to leap to his feet, with surprising speed for his girth, and glare furiously at her.

"Dammit woman, they are my children, I…"

Cersei scowled. "She divorced you Robert, she took the children, none of them are you problem anymore, so just leave-"

Robert slammed his fist down on the table, but before he could reply there was a knock on the door of them room.

They immediately composed themselves as Myrcella entered the room. She was smiling but Cersei saw her eyes were guarded and she knew her daughter had heard everything. Cersei cursed inwardly, she had tried so hard to protect her children from this.

Yet Myrcella simply greeted them normally and explained her presence. "Mum, dad, Tommen's lost his homework, I think it might be in here, could I check?"

They both nodded and Myrcella looked around, quickly finding what she was looking for and leaving, Cersei left too, knowing her argument with Robert was a lost cause. Robert, his mood worse than before, simply sat back down and, grumbling to himself, got back to work.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a note, if you feel Joffrey came across as a creepy perverted weirdo in this chapter, good, that's what I was aiming for :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**HarryPotterNut94: Yeah, he is pretty creepy in this; sadly he was doing what Myrcella feared he was doing at that time :( Glad you enjoyed the chapter tough :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like her, yeah, but of course, she has to put up with a creepy perv like Joffrey for a brother.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, thought I'd show what life was like for the Baratheon's at home; glad you liked Myrcella, well, with Joffrey around she has a lot to put up with, she needs an outlet. Yeah, kinda shows how paranoid Cersei is however huh.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Guest: Thanks, no problem.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Gendry sighed heavily; it had been a whole month since Arya had deserted them. In that whole time, he had tried desperately to find out what was going on, to try and convince her to come back to the old group. But he had made no headway and Arya remained closed off to him, even Gendry was beginning to feel there was no hope. The one thing that kept him going was Shireen's determination, and her sorrow. Shireen's faith in Arya never wavered and she never stopped trying to convince Arya to re-join them. Every time Arya shot her down, sometimes quietly, sometimes, if her new 'friends' were around, brutally. This left Shireen in tears and Gendry trying desperately to pick up the pieces. Yet he noticed, unlike the rest of the populars, Arya never directly insulted Shireen. That he felt was a small cause for hope, hope that she wasn't completely caught up in their ridiculous way of looking at things. Right now however, things were still desperate for him; his nerves were still shot. In all this time he had to endure a few more visits from his father, plus a few close encounters at the club during which Arya was there with Sansa and their 'friends'. Just like right now, Gendry sat at the usual booth with Shireen, Lommy, Hot Pie, Devan, Myrcella and Dany. All of them could see Arya, sitting across the room with the rest of the populars, all of them talking, laughing and whispering. Except Arya who merely smiled lightly, nodded and drank.

Gendry shook his head; he was getting sick and tired of seeing Arya like this; but he had no real opportunity to confront her about it without her so called friends butting in. He also couldn't help but notice how much she was drinking; it wasn't good for her. He recalled the previous times he had seen her in this club, after the first time, he had tried to talk to her, but she ignored him. While mulling over this in his mind he noticed movement to his right. He turned his head and saw Shireen had stood up, he reached out and gently grasped her wrist.

"Shireen no, don't." He warned her carefully.

He couldn't believe Shireen was about to try again, at a time like this; Arya still had all those assholes surrounding her. It was like Shireen was planning on simply walking into the minefield.

Shireen looked at him desperately. "I can't leave her with them Gendry, we have to keep trying. She needs to see we've not given up on her, that we still want her back."

With that Shireen walked over and Gendry watched helplessly. He knew any attempt he made to try and aid Shireen would only make things worse. So all he could do was watch while Shireen tried again to convince Arya to return to them, or simply join them for a drink. Yet Arya refused her once again with the rest of the group, minus Arya and Sansa, shouting insults at her again. Finally Shireen turned away and returned to her friends, dejected.

Shireen fell heavily into her seat and buried her face in her hands.

"I don't understand it." She whispered tearfully. "I've lost my best friend…but why, what did I do wrong?"

Gendry looked at the others present, Dany, Lommy and Hot Pie were all shaking their heads. Devan looked grim while Myrcella spoke up.

"You've done nothing wrong Shireen; it's Arya that's at fault here, not you." She stated simply. "We'll work this out, somehow."

Gendry was fighting hard to control his frustration, he was really getting sick of this. It was then Dany provided an unintentional distraction; her phone rang and she checked it before quickly answering, but when she answered she took them all off guard. When she answered, she spoke Dothraki. With an apologetic smile to them she stood up and headed outside to make the call; still talking Dothraki to the speaker. Even Shireen forgot her sadness at this strange occurrence.

"What just happened?" She asked incredulously. "Since when did Dany learn to speak Dothraki?"

The others all shrugged, just as confused as she was.

After a pause Devan spoke. "The only person I know who can speak it is Coach Drogo."

The others nodded, likewise, Drogo, one of the P.E. teachers, was the only Dothraki they knew. While pondering this mystery it was clear to the others that Shireen was worn out from her confrontation with Arya; so Devan, who hadn't been drinking as he brought his car, offered to drive her home. She agreed gratefully and they both left, just after Dany came back.

The others turned their attention to Dany but she shook her head. It was clear she wasn't going to discuss her sudden use of the Dothraki language. All the same, Gendry had noticed that when she answered the phone, her face practically lit up. There was a brightness in her eyes that wasn't usually there when she spoke to the person on the phone. Finally however, as the night wore on and Gendry found himself getting well and truly drunk; he felt himself making a decision.

'_I've had it with the soft touch…Look at what she did to Shireen.' _His thoughts whirled, some coming through his head in barely coherent form. _'That does it, first chance I get I'm gonna tell Arya how it is, show her just what she's done.'_

It was then he got his chance; for at that moment Arya detached herself from the group and headed for the club toilets. Gendry waited a short while before excusing himself and heading in the direction himself. In the toilet Arya splashed cold water on her face and quickly dried it before looking at herself in the mirror.

'_C'mon Arya, keep it together…You have to do this remember, for Sansa.' _ She told herself.

Just then suddenly the door opened and Arya turned sharply, confronted by someone who definitely wasn't female, despite her being in the ladies toilet.

"Arya, we need to talk." Gendry said; there was no pleading, no desperation, only a deadly seriousness.

Arya however was in no mood for this, she squared her shoulders and glared; Gendry was taller and stronger than her but she never felt intimidated by him.

"Get out, leave me alone." She snarled. "Don't you see this is the ladies bathroom?"

She saw a wistful smile appear on Gendry's face as he stated. "You always said you weren't a lady."

Arya's scowl deepened. _'Damn him, why does he have to remember something like that dumb joke now.'_

However then Gendry became serious again.

"What the hell is going on with you Arya, I don't want to hear any of this, it's for the best crap." He said, his voice was rougher than Arya had ever heard it. "Tell me what the fuck you are doing with them!?"

Arya rolled her eyes and replied as if it was obvious. "Drinking."

Gendry growled and shook his head at her deliberate sidestepping. "But why them!?"  
"It's none of your business Gendry, leave me alone." She snapped, trying to push past him and leave the bathroom.

Gendry however shook his head, he wasn't done yet.

Arya managed to leave the toilet, but before she could head back to the main hall of the club Gendry grabbed her arm.

"It is my business when you're hurting my cousin and making her cry!"

She yanked her arm out of his grip and gave him a look of such ferocity he unconsciously took a step back. "Fuck You Gendry Waters. I'm not your problem anymore!"

With that she stormed away leaving Gendry even more frustrated than before; still he was getting nowhere.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, things are getting worse, it sure is. Well, only time will tell, but it is suggestive.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah; well, she has her reasons for acting the way she is.  
Harry PotterNut94: Yeah, it's freaky; well, she has a good reason for why she can't say anything.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Arya groaned as she woke up; her head was aching fiercely, pounding continuously. She knew right away she had a monster hangover; as a result of all her drinking the night before in the club. Of course, the hangover wasn't the only reason she felt like shit.

'_I know they deserve an explanation, but really, seeing my old friends isn't helping things here…Especially not Shireen or Gendry, dammit I don't want to keep hurting them, but they need to stop trying to get me to go back, back off and let me just do what I have to do.'_ She thought forlornly. _'I'll explain everything to them when the time is right; but for now, I'm my own. I would ask them for help if it wasn't such a personal matter I was dealing with. I can't rush this either; if I do, it just won't work, in fact, it'll probably be worse.'_

Arya groaned and turned away from the needle cruel sunlight that was shining in her eyes through the window. Finally, with a long suffering sigh and great effort she pulled herself out of bed.

'_I better get dressed, can't let the family know anything is wrong, just gotta act normal.'_

With that she quickly stripped off her pyjamas and began getting dressed.

Finally, she was nearly dressed, just needing to pull her T-shirt on, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. She tensed; her head still pounding, even worse due to the sudden noise. She turned her head.

"Who is it?"

"It's just me Arya." Sansa said through the door.

Arya bit back groan, now she definitely would have to pretend nothing was wrong; she quickly pulled her T-shirt on. "Sansa, what's up?"

She opened the door; Sansa looked at her sister carefully. Noting how pale she looked and the dark shadows under her eyes.

"Are you okay, you don't look so good?" She asked worriedly.

Arya simply smiled and nodded. "I'm fine Sansa, don't worry; just kinda tired that's all."

Sansa shifted her feet; Arya certainly didn't look alright to her. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am Sansa." She said managing a smile although Sansa did not appear to be convinced.

They both began to head downstairs as Sansa spoke.

"Arya, you have drank too much last night." She paused as Arya gave her a pained look but said nothing. She continued. "Maybe you should stay home tonight, I'm sure the others won't mind."

Arya bit her lip, her usual nervous habit and Sansa tensed, wondering what her sister was about to say. To Sansa's surprise Arya shook her head. "No Sansa, I'll come along, everything will be fine, don't worry about me."

As she said that Arya turned away from Sansa, her thoughts on their conversation. _'After all, I should be the one worrying about you…You're the one who is terrible danger with them. I'm not going to leave you alone, especially not with Joffrey for as long as I can help it.'_

Finally they went to the kitchen for breakfast.

Arya sighed as she left the kitchen, it was bad enough Sansa was suspicious; but her parents and Bran all remarked on her ill appearance. She bluffed her way through breakfast; pretending she was fine; ignoring her headache and brushing off any awkward or tough questions. Now, after all that, she was desperate for some alone time. She just wanted some time to relax, recover from her hangover and gather her thoughts, ensure that she was ready for tonight. She was annoyed at her lack of progress; she still wasn't able to work out exactly what was going on in the group, who knew the truth and how she could help Sansa. Finally, she stepped out onto her balcony and threw herself down on the lounge chair she had moved there. She lay back, staring at the sky, trying to clear her mind of her issues with her old group of friends.

'_Especially Gendry; Gods the way he acted last night, I wasn't expecting that.'_ She thought with some sadness. _'I've never seen him so worked up; then again, he was clearly off his face…or he wouldn't have done something like that.'_

Just then she was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of Rickon's voice. The others had said Rickon had been in the kitchen but left before the girls arrived. She sat up and listened carefully; judging from what she overheard Rickon was on the phone. What surprised her however was when her youngest brother mentioned the name of her best friend. Or was it ex-best friend, she didn't want to think about that.

She listened carefully to what Rickon was saying.

"Hey Shireen, is everything okay?" He was saying; his voice was softer than she had ever heard it. "I'm sure Arya's fine, she's always been strong…You shouldn't be that worried."

There was a pause, during which Shireen was talking to Rickon.

Finally Rickon spoke again, replying to Shireen. "Listen, she's the one hurting you; I…I don't want you to be sad. Do you wanna go meet at the park?"

Arya didn't hear the rest of the exchange; she had retreated back into her room, fighting back tears. She understood now why Rickon was furious with her; she had hurt Shireen, badly, she should've known Shireen would take it as badly as she did. She'd hoped that, the time she spent with Shireen would've made the poor girl stronger. But she had been wrong; Shireen was still as sensitive as before. However she was also surprised; she couldn't believe it. Her youngest brother was dating her best friend.

'_Rickon, hopefully you can fix this for Shireen; I'm sorry, I hope you can help her, make her happy.' _She thought sadly.

Arya threw herself down on her bed and sighed; things were really fucked up in her life now, but she had to do this, for Sansa's sake.

Rickon meanwhile had hung up; hurried downstairs, pulled on his shoes and jacket and slipped out of the house, before any of his family could notice. He couldn't help but smile; while he was still worked up about Arya's strange choices and her new 'friends', Shireen helped calm him down. He had a crush on her for some time; it was only recently he had acted on those feelings. He was surprised and overjoyed when she returned his feelings. She had been surprised too; she explained to him she thought nobody would ever show those sort of feelings for her, mostly due to her burns; his response had been to kiss her left cheek, the burned one. He arrived at the park and smiled when he saw Shireen sitting on a bench, waiting. He approached and she stood up, smiling in relief to see him. They quickly embraced and kissed; both allowing themselves to temporarily forget their troubles while in each other's arms.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, now we have the reason for Rickon's strange behaviour :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
HarryPotterNut94: Yeah, a bit, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah well, it's more she's trying to save Sansa.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, Rickon's doing what he can to help Shireen feel better; Arya does regret hurting Shireen, but obviously she's trying to do something for Sansa; despite personal costs to herself.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The silence was beyond awkward in the Baratheon Mansion's dining room. It was a family dinner, they usually happened once a month and were Robert's idea to try and get the family all to bond. It never worked that way; it usually just resulted in awkward silences or arguments. Robert sat at the head of the table, eating plenty and getting drunk as usual. Cersei sat rigid next to him; her face blank of expression as she ate. She turned her gaze towards the children, who were seated on her left. She didn't want them watching their father and picking up his bad habits. However none of them seemed to be paying much attention to Robert. Joffrey was far too busy observing the other family members, what looked like a smile on his face. Myrcella and Tommen were talking to each other quietly, between mouthfuls. Cersei watched them carefully for a moment longer, ensuring they didn't mess up their clothes. She had taken painstaking effort to ensure the kids dressed their best, Myrcella's dress was brand new; the old one was getting rather short on her sadly. Joffrey's suit had just been dry-cleaned. As she observed Tommen's suit she wondered briefly how long it would be before puberty hit and he would start outgrowing all his current clothes. It struck her how quickly time seemed to be passing; her children were all growing up so quickly.

She turned her gaze reluctantly towards their guests; the first was Robert's brother, Stannis. He sat stoic and silent as usual, only taking a few bites of his food here and there.

'_Then again, that's hardly surprising.' _She thought to herself. _'He rarely acts as if he had human emotions or needs after all.'_

Sitting next to Stannis was his wife Selyse; Cersei noticed the strange symbol on the brooch that fastened the woman's dress.

'_A symbol of that ridiculous R'hllor religion.'_ She realized.

She fought the urge to shake her head; it was well known that Selyse was not only a convert to that religion but also an almost overzealous fanatic. Cersei notices Selyse was glaring and followed her gaze. She sighed; she could see exactly why she was glaring. Selyse's gaze had been directed at her and Stannis' daughter; Shireen. The normally shy girl, who kept her head bowed and hidden behind her hair, was now sitting smiling happily. While Cersei did not begrudge the girl some happiness, Gods knows she deserved it, but still even Cersei could not condone the way Shireen had her hair tied back. The burn scars which stood out against her pale skin due to their redness, were completely visible this way and rather off-putting.

'_What has come over her; she always hid them before, it's like she's trying to show them off.'_

Shaking her head she turned to the last of their guests; Robert's youngest brother, Renly. He at least was in good humour.

Cersei couldn't help herself from thinking it. _'Well, we've all assembled, now who is going to the first to cause the chaos to start.'_

She waited tensely, her instincts telling her that an argument was going to begin soon.

Just then, completely unexpected, the doorbell rang. They all looked up, waiting as they heard the footman answer the door, some muffled talking and then footsteps towards the dining room. The door opened and Cersei felt her breath hitch as her twin brother Jaime walked in. He was smiling in his usual languid manner.

"Robert, I hope I'm not too late." He remarked casually.

Robert laughed boisterously. "Of course not, sit down, there's plenty of food left."

Cersei frowned slightly as she bitterly thought to herself. _'The way you eat, not for much longer.'_

She composed herself quickly before anyone else could see. The meal continued, conversation sprouting up here and there. Then it happened, it was a simple throwaway comment from Joffrey; an admittedly cruel remark about homosexuality. Renly took offence to the remark; being homosexual himself, and attempted to convince Joffrey to regulate his comments. Then Selyse spoke up.

"I see nothing wrong with what Joffrey said." She snapped. "He's perfectly entitled to express his views; besides, what he said was perfectly valid."

Both Robert and Stannis could see the argument about to begin but were unable to stop it, despite their continued attempts. Soon the argument started up, apart from Joffrey who smirked as he watched, the children simply kept their heads down and focused on their food. Cersei snarled and used the argument as cover to slip away from the dining room.

She stalked angrily through the halls; shaking her head.

'_Why does Robert insist on inviting them around every month…It always ends up the same way?'_

She shook her head; Robert's futile attempts to try and bring the family together always ended in disaster.

Cersei couldn't believe Robert continued this. _'It always ends in disaster, or things remain cold and cheerless and he ends up in a bad mood. Once again he's going to drink himself into a stupor.'_

She shook her head and finally stopped; she was in the grand ballroom. She walked over until she stood next to the piano and glared.

'_That fool, he acts like he's so family oriented. Yet he may visit his 'other kids' but he can't make time for Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. Plus he's still fixated on dammed Lyanna Stark.'_

She growled and, despite her usual calmness, she desperately felt the need to hit or break something.

Just then the door opened and she spun around, eyes wide. However she relaxed when she saw it was Jaime. He walked over to her; smiling with a knowing grin.

"You really do walk to fast sometimes." He remarked. "It wasn't easy keeping up with you."

Cersei cleared her throat and regained her composure. "You were following me?"

"But of course sweet sister." He replied as he now stood, merely inches away from her.

She couldn't help but smile.

"Ironic isn't it, Robert claiming to be so family oriented; claims he cares deeply for the kids…not even realizing they aren't his."

Jaime stepped closer, his arms going around her. "Now, now, let's be careful, if someone overhears…"

"I'm well aware of the consequences of that." Cersei shot back primly.

It was her biggest secret; her children with Robert, weren't really Robert's children. That was why, unlike Alyssa Waters brood, they didn't have the black hair and blue eyes of their father. The Baratheon genes were usually dominant in the children they had, even from previous marriages with the Lannister family. No, in truth, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen were all her children…and Jaime's. In truth she saw nothing wrong with her actions; they were twins after all, two halves of the same whole, they completed each other. It was only the small minded laws of society which inhibited her. So she settled for stolen moments, like this one and, from the look on Jaime's face, he felt the same. She didn't hesitate to claim his mouth and he responded immediately; pushing her down onto the piano stool. The greatest thrill of this for Cersei was knowing that, on the other side of the house, her husband was in the dining room, completely unaware of what was happening.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Yup, they are, glad you liked it, yeah, it was tricky, anyway, glad you enjoyed the chapter :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah it is, too bad it backfires, I guess you're right.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Arya sighed as she looked out of her window at the Godswood; her life had become a complete mess. Today was supposed to be a happy day; yet everything that had been happening so far had led to her feeling down. Jon and Robb were due to come home today, but despite the jubilant mood in the house, she still felt depressed. It all had to do with her lack of success in her attempts to help Sansa; all due to Sansa's wilful blindness to her friends' antics and her desire to keep a close sisterly relationship with Arya, which she felt was only possible with Arya being part of her group.

'_I'm so sick of all this, I've lost Gendry and Shireen…I-I miss them.'_ She thought sadly; fighting back tears. _'Gods I even miss all the others, their joking inappropriate comments, Hot Pie's pies. But I'm stuck with these assholes, they're all so…Ugh, Sansa deserves so much better. Aegon isn't too bad though.'_

She bit her lip at that; Aegon Targaryen was the son of Daenerys' older brother Rhaegar; he had recently joined the group and quickly Arya befriended him. He was still part of the group without any doubt, but he wasn't over the top like the rest and Arya found that with him, she would at least have someone to talk to in the group. She had to endure however; she would do whatever it took to help Sansa.

Sansa stood worriedly outside the door to her sister's room. Arya had been acting so strangely in the past couple of weeks. She had become rather moody and remained silent most of the time while she was with the group. It was surprising initially but she was happy now that Arya had decided to finally join her. Now she could have her sister with her and her friends.

'_We finally get to have a proper sisterly relationship and have fun together. We get to spend time together and Arya's finally achieving her full potential.'_ Sansa thought happily; before concern struck again. _'So why is she so down, has something happened?'_

Finally, preparing herself she knocked on the door to her sister's room. She could hear movement and then the door opened. Arya noticed it was Sansa and managed a tight smile.

"Hey Sansa." She greeted her sister, remarkably calm. "What's up?"

Sansa noticed all of her sister's actions and focused on her wish to cheer her up. "Nothing much, just wondering if you wanted to go out and do something before Jon and Robb get home."

Arya shook her head. "Sorry Sansa, I'm too tired to go out."

"Maybe watch a movie then?" Sansa suggested.

Arya shook her head again.

"No, it's fine Sansa; I'm busy, I'll see you guys when Jon and Robb get here."

With that Arya returned to her room, closing the door. Sansa sighed and headed downstairs.

Arya threw herself onto her bed and sighed. She needed time to calm down and focus before joining her family. So she picked up the book Shireen had given her, way back before all this had happened and decided to read it. As she read it she found herself getting lost in the book and finally, she felt she understood why Shireen liked reading so much. It was so easy to lose yourself in a good book and, by extension, immerse yourself in the book's world and see the things that happened in it in your mind's eye. She was later caught off guard when she heard the door opening and realized how much time had passed. _'Wow, Shireen is right, you can lose yourself in a book.'_

She put the book away and quickly got dressed in a pair of black leggings a pair of blue denim shorts and a black tank-top. Simple yet nice she felt worked best. She then hurried downstairs and entered the living room. Her parents were standing greeting Robb and Jon as Sansa and Rickon sat on the couch, Bran in his wheelchair, smiling as they watched, waiting to greet them themselves. Arya joined them quickly and soon greeted her older brother and cousin.

"It's great to see you guys again." She remarked happily.

They both laughed and Robb hugged her while Jon ruffled her hair, the way he always did.

Jon was the one to reply first. "Same here Arry, it's great to see you all."

Robb nodded in agreement.

"Yeah; we missed you guys."

Soon the greetings were over and the little welcoming party for Robb and Jon began.

Arya smiled, feeling better than she had before. The incidents and issues were still much on her mind but she refused to let them depress her right now.

'_It's good to have Jon and Robb back home for a while…I just wish things were better, that I didn't have all this to deal with. Rickon's still not talking to me.'_ She reflected before wondering. _'Could I…no, it would be good to have help but, I can't. I can't betray Sansa's trust like that; she doesn't know that I know the truth about what happened to her with Joffrey but, it would still be a betrayal of her trust if I told anyone.'_

She shook her head; if she could just find some means to show Sansa that she didn't have to take any of the nonsense from those asshole; that she could stand up for herself and that she didn't need them, that she would still have friends and her family. The problem was trying to find some means to convince Sansa of those facts and help her find that confidence. Arya leaned back on the swing seat in the back garden; lost in thought, wondering about how she could go about her attempts to save Sansa.

She heard the back door open and she straightened up. She turned and smiled when she saw Jon approaching; however she then noticed he looked serious.

"Jon, is something wrong?" She asked, concerned.

Jon was quiet for a moment, then finally, he sat down heavily next to her. "I guess you could say that."

He turned and looked at her strangely, she quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, what is it?"

Jon sighed and then explained. "Rickon's been telling me that you've abandoned your friends and started hanging out with Margaery Tyrell, Joffrey and all their…friends."

Arya bit her lip, she had been afraid of this.

"I…I have but, I have my reasons doing so Jon." She explained quickly.

Jon however glared. "Oh really, they better be damn good ones for you to hurt your friends."

Arya groaned and shook her head. "I know this is going to sound lame, but it's true…I can't tell you; it's a deep personal reason; I can't share it."

Jon stood up, still glaring.

"I don't understand you sometimes Arya; look at you, what you're becoming, this isn't you. Try and fix this now, before it's too late."

With that he turned back and walked into the house. Arya bowed her head; she wished it was that simple, but truly, it all depended on Sansa. Despite her hopes, she had an unpleasant feeling that things wouldn't be sorted for a long time yet.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. Yeah, she is, it's a bit of a messed up situation.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. Well, it's doubtful, this is Sansa after all.  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, we now have some answers. Well, to be fair, he is frustrated by this; Arya practically never hides anything from him, yet here she is doing so. He's simply trying to explain a point, the same one Gendry is trying to make, Arya is basically not herself anymore.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Rickon smiled as he headed towards the park; it had become something of an unofficial meeting place between him and Shireen now. He was still angry that, after all this time Arya was still with Sansa's friends and still showing no sign of wising up and coming back to where she belonged.

'_She apparently has some reason for doing what she's doing.'_ He thought in regards to what he had overheard about her actions. _'Well; she sure is taking her sweet time about it; just what is going on and why the hell won't she tell anyone?'_

He was still fuming but soon calmed down, as soon he saw Shireen sitting on one of the benches waiting for him. Rickon noted she was dressed in her usual style, a casual knee length skirt and button up blouse, simple shoes, he also noted that over the blouse she wore a simple, V-necked purple cardigan. He had to admit, the colour looked good on her. He also noticed that she was wearing her hair tied back in a simple ponytail; which prevented it from hiding her burn scars. He was glad to see she was finally gaining confidence and no longer ashamed of her appearance. He sat down next to her; she smiled widely and they kissed; they finally pulled back for air and Shireen rested her head on Rickon's shoulder. They sat in companionable silence; Rickon worked his mouth a few times, trying to get the words out, he was curious and wanted to ask her something.

Finally; he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Shireen I…I was wondering; if it's; not too personal. How did you get burned?" He fumbled worried about how she would respond.

To his surprise she simply let out a quiet sigh before actually answering. "My mum's fault; she's a convert to that R'hllor religion. She tried to convert me, showed me one of their fire rituals…It got out of control and, I was burned. It was horrible, hurt so bad; I; as if having my face burned wasn't bad enough, I'd already lost faith in the Seven, but now found myself despising R'hllor too. My mother didn't like that at all, called me, ungrateful, saying she was offering me something good"

She sighed softly, Rickon was stunned by this; he immediately embraced her.

His thoughts went to Selyse at that point. _'I always thought her mother was crazy, but this, there's no excuse for this.'_

He forced himself to calm down; he didn't want to get so angry he might do something he would later regret. Luckily Shireen provided a distraction for him at that moment.

"You know, I've been thinking, we can't keep a secret for much longer. We're going to have to tell the truth sooner or later." She remarked suddenly.

Rickon nodded slowly, she was right, but, after what he heard, he doubted the wisdom of going to her house and talking to her parents.

So he finally made up his mind. "You're right; maybe, I think it will be easier if; maybe we should talk to my parents first."

She agreed and so together they left the park and headed back for the Stark's manor.

Catelyn smiled; she loved Fridays. Ned got to finish work early and she had no classes to teach in the afternoon. So they usually spent the afternoon together sometimes working together in the study or enjoying themselves elsewhere in the house, watching a movie or other such activities. Today however Catelyn had papers to grade while Ned worked on a few reports, so they were both in the study. Just then they heard the front door opening and closing and then footsteps approaching the study, there was a knock on the door and then it opened.

"Mum, dad?" Rickon called out as he entered.

They both smiled at their youngest son.

"Yes Rickon, is everything okay?" She asked, noting his expression.

Rickon nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine, actually, there's someone I want you to meet."

They both stood up and followed him through to the living room. There they saw someone familiar sitting on the couch.

"I guess you remember Shireen." Rickon said softly as he walked over next to her.

They both stopped and smiled, nodding. They both knew Shireen well; not just as Robert's niece but also as Arya's best friend, before things began inexplicably changing, it had been some time since they had last seen Shireen.

Catelyn glanced over at her husband and guessed from his expression that he too had noticed Shireen no longer hiding her burns. They also noticed she was a lot more confident than she had been the last time they had seen her. Catelyn couldn't help but be impressed by this. However there was one thought nagging at her.

Ned then voiced her thoughts, showing his were the same. "So, why is Shireen here, you said you wanted us to meet?"

Rickon nodded and then revealed. "Yeah; the reason is, well, Shireen's my girlfriend."

They were both stunned by that; suddenly, to Catelyn Rickon's strange behaviour lately made sense. They couldn't help but feel amazed, even proud, their youngest had a girlfriend.

"Congratulations." Ned stated with a smile. "We're happy for you; I hope you weren't offended by my asking Shireen, you're always welcome here."

Shireen nodded.

"I know, thanks."

Finally Catelyn spoke up. "Well, how about I make you two something to eat while we wait for your brothers; they'll be dying to meet your girlfriend."

Rickon and Shireen both nodded with equal enthusiasm and, holding hands, they following Ned and Catelyn through to the kitchen. Both of them were relieved that things had gone well, they knew it wouldn't be so easy when they revealed to Shireen's parents after all. Still it was comforting to know that at least one of their families would be supportive.

While Rickon and Shireen ate, Cat hurried upstairs and quickly changed into more presentable clothes than the ones she had been wearing, a pair of yoga pants and one of Ned's old shirts. Donning a pair of jeans and blouse she headed downstairs and heard, from the kitchen the sounds of her sons; they had already got back. As she approached she could hear Robb's voice.

"So, young Rickon finally has a girlfriend." He was saying jovially.

Cat had entered the kitchen at that point, she could see the young couple blushing and Rickon patting his hair down, presumably after Robb had messed it up.

"Robb." She chided gently. "Don't tease your brother."

"So, how exactly did you guys meet?" Jon asked; politely interested.

Shireen fidgeted slightly as she replied. "Well, I am, or was…I'm not sure, best friends with Arya."

Everyone became tense at that; Arya's behaviour perplexed them all.

Then Jon spoke up. "Just what is going on with Arya, I tried to get her to tell me, but she wouldn't."

That was when Catelyn really started to worry about Arya; if she wouldn't tell Jon, who she usually never kept secrets from, then it must be serious. It must also be frustrating for Jon; knowing that Arya is hiding things from him, something she never did before.

Rickon scowled and shook his head.

"Honestly, Arya, she's being a bi... stupid." He quickly corrected himself before explaining. "She stopped hanging out with Shireen, and Gendry, Hot Pie, Lommy - the gang and she's now hanging out with Sansa and her friends."

Cat shared a look with Ned; this didn't make sense to them. They knew Arya had been spending more time with Sansa, but this. It didn't seem like arya, she didn't like Sansa's friends at all. But still, they couldn't fathom it.

Cat however called Rickon out on what he said about Arya. "Rickon, don't call your sister that."

"Hey, mum, maybe Shireen can come to dinner with us?" Bran suggested, wanting to dispel the tension. However the young couple seemed a bit nervous, until Rickon explained.

"I know Jon and Robb are home and everything, but I had planned on taking Shireen out on a date today."

Shireen shook her head, smiling kindly. "Rickon, there's no problem; you should spend time with your brothers." But Robb immediately cut across her; shaking his head.

"Ah we're boring. Let Rickon take you out."

Smiling at this his parents agreed, so they stayed talking for a bit while, until it was time for dinner and they left the house together, having the girls promised to meet the family at the restaurant, while the young couple took another route.

After walking some distance Rickon turned to Shireen.

"So it went okay, right?" He asked

"Yes, I always liked your family. They didn't treat me any differently just because I'm now your girlfriend either." She replied taking his hand and Rickon squeezed it back, before kissing her cheek.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, it did :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and your welcome.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was pretty good of him, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, I thought they were sweet together and of course, the scene with Ned and Cat was a joy to write, as was the scene with Robb :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Edric sighed as he looked at the door to his brother's room. Gendry was still fixated on getting Arya back with the group; the others had all but given up on her except for Shireen and the other Edric, Edric Dayne. Edric himself was uncertain; one thing that did bother him however was how deeply Gendry appeared to be affected by all this.

'_Man, he's seriously worked up, I mean, when Lommy and Hot Pie told him to just give it up, I thought he was gonna hit them.'_ Edric mused to himself.

He needed to get to the bottom of this; the only difficulty he saw was how he could do so. After a long drawn out silent moment, he sighed and then approached his brother's door. He knocked and waited.

"I'm tired, I'm not in the mood for talking." Gendry called through the door.

Edric resisted the urge to shake his head, true Gendry did indeed sound tired but he couldn't just leave things like this. "Gendry come on, I wanna to talk to you, it's important."

He heard Gendry sigh heavily before replying. "Can't it wait Edric?"

"C'mon bro, I'm worried about you, you've been acting…strange lately, I just…"

Gendry however cut across his brother. "Drop it Edric; I've already had to listen to the rest of the gang, I don't need this from you."

Edric sighed, seeing clearly that this was going nowhere. So he left and headed downstairs, he decided now was the time for him to rely on his back up plan.

Once downstairs he headed through to the kitchen; there he found Mya talking on the phone, so he waited patiently. He saw Mya's expression change and noticed her blush; he also noticed the tone of conversation change and realized who she was on the phone too.

'_Oh, she's talking to Lyle, um, okay, awkward.' _He thought to himself and he left the kitchen and moved away out of earshot, deciding to try and again later.

Unless their mother got home soon, Mya was the only one he could talk to about this. A little later however there was a knock on his bedroom door. He hurried to open it, it was Mya.

"Something wrong Edric?" She asked; concerned.

He stepped back, letting her in and then went and sat on his bed.

He sighed and then explained. "I'm worried about Gendry; I think, I think this whole business with Arya is getting to him, badly."

Mya nodded slowly, she had noticed this too, but wasn't sure exactly what was going on.

"So Arya's still…?"

"I'm afraid so, apart from Ned Dayne, Shireen and Gendry, the others have all given up on her…I, I'm not sure what to think of all this." Edric replied, confirming what Mya suspected.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't worry too much Edric, Gendry's tough, he'll manage. If you're still concerned however, I can talk to him."

Edric smiled. "Thanks, that'd be great."

Mya nodded and was about to leave but Edric stopped her.

She was just about to grasp the door handle when Edric suddenly burst out.

"Why do you and Gendry hate dad so much?"

She froze, this was not a conversation she really wanted to get into right now. There were no easy answers, besides, Edric had been too young, she doubted he would understand, even now.

She swallowed hard and then did her best to reply. "I'm sorry Edric, I-It's hard to explain. Some other time, when I find the words, I'll try and tell you, okay."

Edric sighed but agreed, knowing he wasn't going to get any more out of her. Mya then left the room. She decided now would be the best time to talk to Gendry so she headed over to his room. She knocked on the door, only for him to immediately reply.

"Go away Edric."

She fought back a laugh and spoke up. "It's not Edric, Gendry, it's me."

There was sudden movement within the room. Then the door opened slightly, Gendry stood there, he looked terrible, as if he hadn't been sleeping for the past few nights.

"Mya, if this is about Edric talking to me earlier…" He began, but Mya quickly cut him off, she wasn't going to simply let him back out of it.

"Gendry, we're worried about you, look at the state of you; you need to calm down. This whole business with Arya is wearing you out."

Gendry looking like he was about to argue, but then her words seemed to sink in. He sighed and finally stepped back, allowing her into the room.

They sat in silence for a while before finally Gendry spoke. "I'm sorry I worried you guys, the truth is, I'm worried about Arya. The way she's been acting, it isn't like her and what she's putting herself through, she's drinking way too much. Whenever she thinks nobodies looking, she has this, strange expression on her face. Like she doesn't want to be with them, but then…"

Gendry stopped and shook his head.

"I feel like I'm just going in circles, if Arya would just tell us what was going on, we could help her, I'm sure of it." He paused and then added. "I know I would."

Mya smiled and hugged her brother reassuringly. "It'll be fine Gendry, whatever happens, you'll all get through this; maybe if you do something to show Arya you've noticed she's not happy, and that you want to help her, maybe she'll let you in then."

Gendry smiled. "That, that just might work; if I can keep it together enough, usually we're both drunk when we see each other."

Mya smiled and reassured him once more before leaving the room, Gendry lay back on his bed, thinking carefully over what his sister had told him.

Back at the Baratheon mansion, Myrcella was returning to her room after a shower, clad only in a towel. She thought carefully about how things had been for her and her friends lately. She was now dating Trystane Martell and he had joined their group; they had also befriend Podrick Payne after saving him from Joffrey and his friends. Myrcella scowled at that; Arya was still hanging out with them, worse than that, they were becoming, if possible, worse in their actions against her and her friends. Not to mention she was still creeped out by Joffrey's disturbing leers directed at her. Subconsciously she pulled the towel tighter around herself; making sure she was covered. It was then she heard Joffrey's voice and froze. She listened carefully and noticed he was on his phone, in his room. As she tried to head to her room, she froze as she heard Joffrey's words and realized who he was talking to.

"Hey Margaery…Yeah I know." He paused longer, Margaery seemed to be explaining something to him, Joffrey then laughed. "Tell me about it, Gods she is so pathetic, why do we let her and her street trash sister hang out with us anyway…There is that I guess; well, are we still on for tomorrow."

There was another pause before Joffrey confirmed Margaery's reply and then hung up. Myrcella hurried into her room; shocked an appalled by what she had overheard.

She couldn't believe what she had just overheard; Joffrey was cheating on Sansa, cheating on her with Margaery; not only that, the only reason Arya and Sansa were accepted as part of the group was due to their prestige of being part of the Stark family, the third richest family in Westeros after the Baratheon's and the Lannisters.

She sighed. _'I could tell the others; but it wouldn't make any difference…It would come down to Sansa and she doesn't have the confidence to break up with Joffrey. Maybe, maybe Arya already knows, maybe that's why she's joined them, to do something about that. I hope that's it, it's better than any possible alternative.'_

Shaking her mind clear of the thoughts she removed the towel and began to get dressed; sadly unaware of the hidden webcam that was currently spying on her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, he is, and a creep too, considering what he's doing with Myrcella.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you like the family and Myrcella, yes, but of course, we all know who put it there and why.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Arya sighed as she smoothed down the skirt of her dress; she was once again out with Sansa and all her 'friends' at the nightclub. She was listening to the multiple conversations going on around her. Margaery's cousins gossiping fervently while Margaery listened and added an occasional comment, when she wasn't talking to Loras. Joffrey bragging about something or other to Dickon Tarly, Bella and Ros, Sansa sitting next to him, smiling and occasionally speaking up when Joffrey spoke to her. However Arya could see in Sansa's eyes she was not enjoying herself, but trying to keep it hidden. Her words were empty, she was saying only what Joffrey wanted to hear, not what she really thought.

'_Dammit Sansa, just come out and say it already.'_ Arya thought desperately. _'I know it's bad, but you'll not be alone, you won't lose everything, just tell the truth, to, to…anyone really.'_

Arya sighed again; she needed Sansa to see that everything would be alright, that she could tell the truth, then Arya would know her work was done. She didn't care how many grovelling apologies she might need to do to get back with her old friends, it would be worth it if everything could be fixed for Sansa.

She heard the laughter a few booths over and she turned and looked. She fought to keep a straight face when she saw Gendry, Shireen and all the others, sitting together talking and laughing. She even noticed the two new additions to the group; Myrcella's boyfriend Trystane and another boy, Podrick Payne. She couldn't help but notice that Shireen hadn't once come over to ask her to re-join them.

'_They've given up on me.' _She thought sadly. _'They could have basically anyone who has just joined replace me…look at them, they don't need me.'_

She wanted so badly to walk over to them and talk to them; but what would she say, she wasn't the time to beg, but if that was what it took to earn their forgiveness maybe. She could hear them laughing again and she shook her head, turning away. Even if she wanted too, she couldn't go back to them, not just now, not until things were sorted out. All the same, what she saw was just upsetting; it left her feeling hollow and then, suddenly a strange desire to get completely off-her-face-drunk overcame her. Without any hesitation she started; ordering up vodka and beer without even considering any consequences. She can see Sansa looking at her worriedly, while the others just look amused.

Sansa leans over to her. "Arya, I really don't think…"

"Ah, leave it Sansa." Joffrey cut across her with a wide smirk. "She probably needs the liquid courage to help her get laid tonight."

Arya shot Joffrey a scathing glare and kept drinking.

Gendry took a sip of his drink and checked his watch, soon many of the people would be leaving, including those in both groups. He considered what he had seen with Arya; having positioned himself in the booth so she was in his line of sight.

'_Well, she at least saw us, hopefully that's a start.' _He pondered.

The plan had been simple but hopeful. It was clear trying to appeal to Arya wasn't working, so they decided to try and different tactic and guilt her into coming back, if only to get her out of the toxic 'friendship' she was now in. Gendry had explained the plan and, in response to Shireen's worries, remarked he would find a way to make amends to Arya later for their underhanded tactics. So they had done their utmost to enjoy themselves and have a good night, making sure Arya could hear. Unfortunately Arya didn't move from her seat; although she did look in their direction.

"Maybe it didn't work." Lommy remarked. "I mean, she's not moved."

Gendry shook his head. "C'mon, you don't honestly expect something like this to work in one go. We'll have to keep trying, it might take a few times."

The others agreed; unfortunately however; Gendry found that, the more he drank, the harder it was for him to focus on the plan. The more he drank that night, the more the old anger at Arya's actions began to resurface, he would have to keep that under control.

Arya shifted in her seat; she was still bothered by what she had seen. Now however she was feeling it less, in fact, she was hardly feeling anything. Her vision swam and she had to hold onto the table for support. She vaguely registered everyone else leaving; Sansa wanting to change their initial plans and take Arya home, but Joffrey insisted on sticking to the plan, which involved Arya getting a taxi home. Arya didn't even feel like arguing and the others left. However Arya was not alone at the table; agreeing to keep an eye on her, Loras remained behind. Any other guy in the group Arya would've been worried, the alcohol would've made her unable to defend herself as well as she usually could. But with Loras she knew she didn't have to fear anything like that. She knew his secret after all; was probably the only one in the group apart from Margaery who knew. She heard them talking again and turned her head; although it took a few seconds from the room to catch up with her eyes. The rest of the group was leaving, Shireen was saying goodbye to Gendry, he was the only one left behind. He looked over at her, a concerned expression on his face.

'_I can't take any more of this.'_

With that she forced herself to her feet, made a quick excuse to Loras and hurried as best she could to bathroom.

Once there she immediately hurried over to the sinks and washed her face. The cold water helped and her vision cleared slightly. Just as she felt she was calming down she jumped as the door slammed open. She turned and glared, it was Gendry, this wasn't the first time he had cornered her like this.

'_Well if he wants an argument I'll damn well give him one.'_ She thought viciously.

Yet there was no trace of anger on Gendry's face; still she shakes her head.

"What the hell are you doing, I told you before…?" She began but he cut her off.

"Making sure you're okay." He replied. "You're well over your drink limit after all."

She scoffed at that. "Fuck off Gendry, like you've never gotten wasted."

He looked at her seriously and shook his head. "Not when I'm in a place I don't know, alone, with people I don't know."

Arya bit her lip, where was Loras, it was this sort of thing he was supposed to be protecting her from. But he had said alone, had Loras left after she went to the bathroom. Maybe not, maybe he had simply gone to the bathroom and if she returned now the table would be empty.

"I can deal with myself." She snarled at him. "I don't need a 'babysitter' especially not you."

Gendry sighed. "It seems to me that maybe you do."

She tried to storm out but he reacted quickly and caught her arm. While strong his grip on her arm was surprisingly gently and didn't hurt.

That didn't stop her however; she let her temper loose.

"Get the fuck off me, let go of my arm!" She found herself yelling. "You have no right to treat me like this, I'm not your daughter, not your girlfriend, not your friend…"

Her tirade would've continued but, acting on impulse and fuelled by alcohol, Gendry decided to shut her up and did so, by kissing her. As he kissed her he simply acted and she found herself pushed up against the wall. She fought for only a couple of seconds before her alcohol induced state decided not to resist, but rather to respond. She began hungrily returning the kiss, bringing her legs up until they wrapped around his waist. She heard a muffled moan and wasn't sure if it came from her, or him, maybe they both had moaned at the same time. She could feel his arousal and smirked. Without breaking the kiss, her hands moved and began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. At that point however, Gendry pulled away from the kiss.

"Arya." He gasped out.

She glared at him. "Gendry, you stopped…"

He shook his head. "We can't do this here, anyone could. Wanna come over to my place?"

She stared at him and then pointed out. "Your mum…"

"She's out for the night, working late. We'll have the house to ourselves."

She smirked widely at that and agreed and so together they left the bar. Both of them fully intent in carrying on what they had planned when they got there.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 16 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked it, it's not all good news however, read on and find out.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Gendry groaned softly as he awoke; his head was pounding, his mouth was dry, but he had to admit, compared to some hangovers he had suffered, this one was pretty mild. He was aware that he was naked and memories of last night rushed back to him, he couldn't help but smile. He heard movement in his room and for a moment he feared it was his mother and she would find out. But when he opened his eyes and they adjusted to the darkness, he saw it was Arya. She too was naked and seemed to moving slowly around his room; gazing bleary eyed trying to find something.

'_Must be looking for her clothes, why is she doing it in the dark?' _He couldn't help but wonder. He sat up and spoke. "I can get the lights for you."

She turned sharply towards him; eyes wide, apparently surprised to find him awake. He couldn't help but be amazed at how unselfconscious she was; she was standing completely naked before him and didn't bother to cover her breasts or anything. Instead she merely shook her head; slowly, carefully.

"No, don't bother, and please don't talk so loud, my head is killing me." She told him; her voice sounded rough.

He bit his lip as he considered, given how much she drank, Arya's hangover would likely be at least ten times worse than his. It soon transpired she didn't need the lights after all, before long she found her light blue underwear and quickly pulled it on before grabbing her other clothes and quickly getting dressed.

By now Gendry was nearly dressed, only needing to pull on a shirt, he walked over to her.

"I could get you something to eat, or we could go out for breakfast."

Arya just looked at him forlornly and shook her head. "It's fine and you don't have to come out with me, I know the way."

Gendry was slightly confused by her strange tone but did his best to smile and spoke up again. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, maybe you could sit with us again. I'm sure I could convince the others…"

Suddenly she rounded on him, glaring. "Do you realize what we did Gendry, do you understand what happened?"

Gendry froze; he thought he had understood it; true they had acted on impulse but surely, deep down, there was some hope for real feeling there. He had hoped they could go back to being friends or maybe something more. But the way Arya reacted told him that wasn't the case. He couldn't believe it, or understand it, what was going on.

"Arya…" He began but she shook her head.

Taking a deep breath she then explained. "We fucked, Gendry, or made love or whatever you wanna call it. It was rather good if I may say so, especially for the first time but…This changes nothing; it was just sex, that's all it was, everything's just the same as it was yesterday."

He was stunned by her words; he found himself almost pleading. "Why Arya, why did you leave us, why won't you…"

But she was already gone, leaving his room and the house, although before leaving he had heard her say it again, 'It's for the best'.

He sank back down on the bed and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't believe it; true he hadn't been thinking; but still, he would've thought that what happened would've meant something to Arya, it definitely meant something to him.

'_How could things have become so fucked up?' _He bemoaned to himself. _'I know Arya's always been a private person, but this goes beyond that. Why won't she let anyone in, why would she just abandon us…It can't really be that bad can it, I mean, she could surely tell us. We could help her, I would.'_

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting on his bed but in the end he stood up. Once again he was going to be stuck, wrestling this problem for Gods knows how long. Shaking his head he found and pulled on a shirt before finally leaving his room. He headed downstairs, dispirited, and found Mya and Edric sitting at the table already. They both grinned at him and he froze.

'_Shit I forgot…Mya was here last night, Edric saw her leave, they know, they know we.'_

Edric looked like he was trying hard not to laugh as he asked. "So, are you and Arya dating now?"

Gendry tensed; how could he possibly explain this and make it look good to his siblings. However before he could reply Mya spoke up.

"You guys were pretty loud last night; just be glad mum wasn't home." Gendry groaned at that before Mya then asked. "So, are you guys dating?"

He still couldn't say anything; but the stricken look on his face said it all; both Mya and Edric winced and apologized. Gendry just grunted and began making breakfast.

Sansa sighed as she lay curled up on her bed. Last night had been fun, up until she and Joffrey left the club. Then, as usual, once he got her alone Joffrey began mistreating her. She hated it more than anything but despite desperately wanting to, she couldn't break up with him.

'_I can't stand being around him, but if I leave him, Margaery and the other girls will reveal my secret.'_ She thought sadly; knowing it to be true. _'Then, when that happens they'll all abandon me, everyone; even Arya…I finally have a good relationship with her, but this would ruin it. She can't know, nobody can know about what happened to me, about what I did.'_

She sat up, sighing, that was the other thing on her mind, Arya. Where was she, she felt bad leaving Arya at the club; but Arya had not been home when Sansa had returned home. She hoped that maybe Arya had returned sometime after she had fallen asleep. Before she got up however, she checked the drawer of her bedside table. She truly amazed herself by keeping them, especially in such an obvious place. But there they were sitting in front of her, the dreaded documents from the hospital which confirmed everything she had suspected and also what she had done. Deciding she would store them in a better hiding place later Sansa got up and left her room.

Downstairs she could hear her family all talking and smell her mother's cooking. The smell lifted her spirits and made her smile. Before she went downstairs however; she had to be sure of something. So she walked over to Arya's room and, remembering how much Arya drank last night, knocked gently on the door.

"Arya, are you okay?"

There was a soft noise and then Arya's voice. "I'm fine Sansa; I just got up, I'll see you downstairs."

Breathing a sigh of relief Sansa accepted this and headed downstairs herself, ready to join the family for breakfast.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 17 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, things are getting pretty drastic now.  
HarryPotterNut94: Good to have you back. Okay, I think you're being kinda unfair to her; she has her reasons after all; think about what she's trying to do. As for Sansa, get a grip of what; she's suffering because of this but is too embarrassed to explain what happened? Still glad you liked Rickon and Shireen :)  
****Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, it was pretty fun to write :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, I sure will.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
****Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, yeah, things have changed rapidly. Yeah, in truth Arya is doing what she feels is right; she's basically putting Sansa's needs before her own. As for Sansa's reasons, well I've only actually hinted at them, not revealed outright what's going on. Anyway, here you go, hope you enjoy it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

This was the moment Gendry was dreading; going back to school. After what happened with him and Arya on Saturday night, he was afraid the rest of the group would find out, leading to awkward questions. Worse than that he figured, would be if the populars found out, they would not let him forget this in a hurry, nor would Arya escape that unscathed. Most of all however his thoughts were still on Arya and how she had shut down his hopes the morning after they had made love.

'_I just don't understand; I thought, after what happened, we'd be able to work things out.' _He found himself thinking. _'I mean; it felt special to me I was hoping maybe, I don't know…But she dismisses what we did as just sex and carries on as normal. Okay before this, I was angry, I was worried, but now…Now I'm just confused; what is Arya trying to do and why can't she tell anyone?'_

The more he thought about it, the less he understood, none of it made any sense. All he managed to do was give himself a headache, so in the end he was forced to abandon that train of thought and instead focus on trying to make it through the day, without anyone finding out what he and Arya had done. Edric had agreed to keep his mouth shut, but he was still worried someone else might have seen them.

He arrived to find the group sitting at their usual table and talking away as if nothing was wrong. That relieved him somewhat; he couldn't help but smile as he noticed everybody was discreetly trying not to look at Trystane and Myrcella as they made out; once again as he sat down he noticed Dany on her phone, speaking Dothraki again. That still perplexed many of them.

'_The only Dothraki we know is coach Drogo, he has to be the one teaching her.' _Gendry had to admit, it made sense, especially as he realized. _'His grasp of our language is getting better, maybe she's teaching him too…But why and, how are they finding the time to do this.'_

Gendry shook his head; whatever the reason, it was none of his business. Besides in a way it was a good thing, it certainly made Drogo's lessons go a lot smoother. When Gendry sat down Edric Dayne turned to him.

"So, did you stay at the club long after we left?" He asked casually.

Gendry knew he was wanting to know what had happened afterwards, if their plans were having any effect yet.

Gendry shook his head. "I only stayed for about another five minutes, after that I left and before you ask Arya had already left by that point so no, nothing yet."

The others all nodded and began making preparations for their next attempt. After hanging up Dany sighed; the others noticed her pensive expression.

Myrcella was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind. "What's wrong?"

Dany shook her head. "It's nothing really, I just thought he had more sense, than to hang out with people like Joffrey and Margaery and those others."

"Who?"

"My nephew, Aegon."

That took them by surprise, they had heard about Aegon, but now he was part of the populars, this would definitely change things.

Arya remained quiet as she followed Sansa to their table with the rest of the populars. Apparently they had another new member in their group. But frankly Arya wasn't paying attention to Sansa talking about him. Her mind was buzzing with concern as she wondered if anyone knew about her and Gendry; Saturday night had been a strange experience yet not, she had to admit, unpleasant. But if the others found out it would ruin her plans, she needed to stay inside the group until she could carry them out and finally help Sansa. She knew there was a simpler way, to simply reveal what she knew, either to her parents or to her friends, but she felt that would do more harm than good. It would also betray Sansa's trust; no, the revelation would have to come from Sansa, but it was up to her to try and help her sister and, if necessary, push her into revealing it. She sat down at the table with the rest of them and noticed the new guy. He was about a year older than her, she noticed the silver hair and purple eyes which marked him as a Targaryen. She was sure Sansa had mentioned his name but she hadn't been paying attention. All the same she forced a smile and greeted him, before turning her attention to listening in, just in case someone mentioned something about her and Gendry.

In the end she was able to relax; all the gossip was the same as usual. Nobody looked at her strangely or spoke to her about her actions. She glanced over at the table and saw them all whispering again. She bit her lip as she spotted Gendry; just seeing him triggered memories, admittedly hazy memories, of that night. She hadn't been lying when she said it was good; in truth she wished she could've stayed, wished they could've made something more of it. But right now that wasn't an option, not until Sansa was safe.

'_I'm sorry Gendry.' _She thought, forlorn and, she admitted, lost. _'Maybe someday, if you could ever forgive me, maybe then we could…But not now. I can't just now.'_

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a sudden comment from Margaery.

"Say Aegon; you obviously know Daenerys well, is there something going on with her?"

Aegon, Arya realized, was the new guy and obviously related to Daenerys.

He shrugged. "I couldn't really say, why?"

Margaery glanced over at her cousins who were smirking; however it was Ros who replied. "We've heard a rumour that she's apparently been dating the school coach…Is that true?"

Arya was stunned by that; she was always amazed at how blatantly they could just blurt out things like that. Although, she had to admit; hearing this and hearing Dany talk in Dothraki several times; at one point even cursing at Bella in Dothraki, did make her wonder.

"If she is; she's doing a damn good job hiding it." Aegon replied with a shrug. "I've never seen anything that might suggest that."

There was something about the cool nonchalance with how he handled the others questioning him about someone in his family. Arya couldn't help but admire it; she had to admit, if someone had asked her that way about Sansa, she would undoubtedly lose her temper.

Still, as the day wore on, nothing changed, just as Arya predicted, everything carried on exactly as before. But with one difference, Arya and Gendry now shared a secret, one which, if it got out, would undoubtedly change things for them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 18 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, he is, well he's trying to make a good impression just now, so he's putting in some extra effort.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, enjoy :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, interesting to see their views, how similar yet different their thoughts are, glad you liked him :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

It was after school and Gendry's mood could be described, at best, as melancholic. Despite his efforts otherwise, he couldn't get the incident with Arya out of his head and found it difficult to keep things under wraps. Apart from Edric who already knew, the only one of his friends who even suspected anything was Shireen. She had asked him about it and Gendry, despite feeling terrible for it, lied to her, told her nothing was wrong, that nothing had happened. He could see in her eyes that Shireen knew he was lying and was afraid. He understood why she was afraid; Arya had done the same thing he was doing, just before she joined Sansa's group.

_Shireen thinks I'm going to desert them now too…But that's not going to happen, I won't let it.'_

As he made that vow he pulled up in their driveway; then Edric turned to him.

"Please Edric, don't, I don't want to start some big discussion about what happened and what I should say to the others and what not." He remarked quickly, before Edric could speak.

Edric shook his head. "That's not what I was gonna say Gendry. What I wanted to tell you was, just try and relax a little; until we work something out properly, we can't do anything about Arya. Even if what happened between you changed something, we can't do anything until we're certain."

Gendry sighed and agreed with his brother before they got out the car and headed inside.

They entered the house and found Alyssa; she was picking up her purse, handbag and a few other items, as well as pulling on her shoes and jacket.

"Mum?" Edric enquired, curious at her actions.

She turned and smiled at her sons. "Ah boys, you're home. Good, I was going to leave a note, but you're here now. I'm just going out to pick up some things we need from the shops. Tell your sister when she gets home, okay."

They both nodded, with Gendry asking. "Where is Mya?"

"She'll be home a bit later than usual, she's around at Lyle's just now." Alyssa explained.

Gendry and Edric shared a look, not really wanting to think about their sister at her fiancée's house and what they might be doing. Edric headed upstairs, but before he could also head upstairs, Alyssa stopped Gendry.

"Gendry, is everything okay?"

Gendry froze and turned to face his mother, he didn't want to lie to her, but if she asked him about what happened on Saturday night, he didn't know how to explain or handle it.

Alyssa looked at her eldest son carefully, trying to discern his reactions to her words. "You've been acting strangely since Sunday morning, I'm worried, did something happen to you?"

Gendry let out a slow breath and then shook his head. "It's…It's nothing really mum, I just, I've just been having a rough time lately. I'll be fine, I promise."

Alyssa watched him go as he headed upstairs and finally, sighing worriedly, left and headed for her car.

It did not take her long to arrive at the local shopping mall. She parked and got out her car before heading in. She allowed herself to smile and began looking around the shops. One of the best things about the local shopping mall she found, was it had shops that had reasonable prices; ones for common every day customers as well as the usual shops that went for richer clientele. Her main reason for coming to mall was simple, she needed to buy new clothes for Edric.

'_He's growing so much now, so fast, he's nearly as tall as Gendry.' _She mused to herself. _'But he's still not as muscular as Gendry, so Gendry's old clothes are still too big for him.'_

She smiled, still amused at the thought; although there was some sadness in her eyes. She thought fondly of her sons, she couldn't help but note how much they resembled their father in appearance, at least during his younger days. Now all Robert had in common with the boys was hair and eye colour. Alyssa was however thankful for that; she didn't need Robert's negative influence on her children, that was why she did her utmost to ensure they only saw him during visitation days and also tried to teach them well. Luckily her teachings had helped greatly and they avoided picking up any of Robert's bad habits. She knew Gendry went out with his friends to a club on weekends and knew he drank, but he never did so to excess like Robert did, for that she was grateful.

After making her purchases Alyssa had left the store and spotted someone in the, now much smaller, crowd. Someone who was one of the last people she wanted to see; Cersei. She did her best to avoid her but the Gods were not on her side. Before long she found herself standing face to face with the woman who was now married to Robert.

"Alyssa Waters. How surprising to see you here." Cersei remarked with thinly veiled contempt.

Alyssa gave her politest smile. "Cersei, nice to see you again."

Cersei glared, clearly aware Alyssa was lying through her teeth. "That's Mrs. Baratheon to you. I understand my husband was around at your house yesterday."

Alyssa's expression tightened at that. "Friday actually." She corrected.

It had been awful as usual. Robert had been typically over the top, annoying and kept trying to appeal to the children's good graces, turn them against her, much like he had during the custody trial. Only Edric, who had been too young to know any better, still showed his father any respect or seemed happy to see him. But thankfully he didn't fall into any of his father's traps. She noticed how Cersei froze when Alyssa mentioned that.

As she watched Cersei's reaction, Alyssa couldn't help but think. _'She's probably figured out what he's like. She probably thinks his visits to us are some excuse for him to visit a mistress or something.'_

She wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, after all, it had been Robert cheating on her with Cersei which led to Alyssa divorcing him.

Cersei glared at the woman standing opposite her; acting so cool and haughty, despite being in the presence of her betters.

"Yes, Friday, he missed Myrcella's recital for that."

Alyssa sighed. "I'm awfully sorry Mrs. Baratheon."

Cersei rolled her eyes, did the woman think her blind or stupid, was she aware how transparent she was. "Right, of course you're sorry, as if you didn't plan it."

"Of course I didn't!" Alyssa snapped suddenly. "I would rather Robert didn't come around."

Cersei scoffed. "Oh please, now you've realized what you've lost without his money, you want it back, you're so obvious."

Alyssa shook her head. "You are delusional. Money isn't everything, I care more about my family, my children than money. Besides he's lied and used both of us several times, I never want him back, I'd rather he stayed out of my children's lives…I don't even why you're still with him."

With that Alyssa turned and walked away. Leaving Cersei standing behind, raging, not due to the woman's outburst and total disrespect of someone superior to her. But also because she was right, what reason did she truly have for staying with Robert. She sighed, she had put things off long enough, there was something she had to do now. She pulled out her phone and dialled the number, it rang a few times and then.

"Yes." Came the bored, slightly irritated answer on the other side.

Cersei took a deep breath and prepared to speak, she had already planned out everything she was going to say. "Father…"

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 19 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah it was pretty intense, true.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Actually he's only mentioned, the focus for this story is on Arya and Gendry after all.  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I suppose in a way it does, I don't have anything planned to directly affect Cersei, but well, wait and see what happens.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Arya sighed as she walked up the driveway to the Stark mansion. The past month had been a very busy time. First was the news that Cersei had begun divorce proceedings against Robert; by the time all was said and done, she was living back in Casterly Rock; the Lannister's ancestral home from medieval times, with her children, their surnames had legally been changed to Lannister and Robert had, this time around, been denied visitation. This infuriated Robert and the pressure was starting to show. Yet, Arya cared more about noticing what effect this would have on those most affected. By spying on the old group she had noticed that, while Tommen was upset and confused; he wasn't devastated, thanks to help from Myrcella; who in turn was supported by Trystane, while things weren't perfect for them, they were happy enough to keep moving on with their lives. Joffrey outwardly showed no signs of being affected, but Arya suspected that secretly, he was treating Sansa worse than ever. Not only that but despite the Lannister's efforts, the media coverage seemed to portray Robert as a victim in all this, forced to pay child support to two ex-wives, being denied visitation rights to his children, completely failing to mention his children with Alyssa Waters. Arya shook her head at that, thinking of Alyssa led her quite conveniently to her current problem.

She had once again found herself at the club and once again ended up getting wasted.

'_Once again Gendry decides to check up on me, or argue with me, probably both.'_ She thought to herself, trying to remember through the hazy memories. _'Then anger turns to passion, we go back to his place and have sex.'_

She remembered that part all too well; once again, she couldn't deny it had been good, great even. She had nobody to compare too, but she felt like she would be hard pressed to find someone better in bed than Gendry. But despite what he thought, what they did still didn't change anything, she still had something really important to do. If what she suspected about Joffrey and Sansa was true, then she'd have to try and step up her plans, no easy task since one misstep would ruin everything. Shaking her head she remember how, just like last time, she had left the morning after, trying hard to ignore Gendry and his pleading for answers. It pained her, but it was necessary; again she told herself.

'_I will do whatever it takes to make it up to him and all the others, but only once Sansa is safe and away from those assholes. If only she had the confidence to stand up for herself, then she could break away easily, I need to give her that confidence somehow. Either that or find some really dirty secret that can't be explained away and expose it, one that would ruin them and let Sansa off completely free.'_

She was still pondering this until she reached the door and opened it. She stopped, unlike last time where she managed to sneak in, she found her mother waiting for her.

Catelyn looked intently at Arya as she came in. She noticed her younger daughter was still wearing the clothes she had worn when she went out last night.

"Arya, where have you been?" She asked quickly. "You didn't come home last night, didn't leave a message, a note or anything, didn't call. You had us all worried."

It was at that point Ned came into the hallway. "Arya, at last, you're home, where were you?"

Arya sighed and replied, trying not to give anything away. "I was at a friend's house."

It wasn't a complete lie, or was it, she couldn't be sure. Unlike the rest of the group, her relationship with Gendry could best be described as being 'in limbo' right now.

Her father shook his head. "Yet you didn't call us or tell us anything."

Arya bit her lip and replied honestly.

"Sorry, I forgot."

She could tell her parents were preparing themselves to deliver a big lecture, probably about her recent behaviour and the actions of the others, she couldn't deal with that right now, not with her hangover. So she quickly excused herself and hurried upstairs to get changed; she knew she couldn't avoid the lecture indefinitely, but she'd bought herself time to prepare herself and bluff her way out. She sighed as she considered that now, she was going to have to do a lot of that.

Meanwhile, in King's Landing, Gendry sighed as he got dressed. He had woken up after finding himself repeating that first night he had slept with Arya. Once again however, despite his hopes, she had reacted in exactly the same way. Gendry couldn't help but curse his bad luck; if only there was some way he could convince Arya to change her mind, even if he wouldn't tell them anything, he just wanted to see her back with her old friends again, it hurt seeing her destroy herself like this. That wasn't all that was on his mind; he had seen on the news a couple of nights ago that his father had just suffered a second divorce. He sighed; his feelings on that were mixed; while grateful that Tommen and Myrcella wouldn't have to suffer him anymore, he was worried that this would prompt his father to try and find ways to increase the visitation rights he did have with him and his siblings.

Gendry scowled as he thought of that. _'As if he wasn't bad enough already.'_

Shaking his head he cleared his mind and finished getting dressed before heading downstairs. When he came downstairs he was surprise to find only his mother in the kitchen, she looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"Good morning Gendry." She greeted with her usual warmth.

He smiled back. "Morning mum, where are Mya and Edric?"

Alyssa sipped her tea and replied. "Mya's gone out with Lyle, looking for a venue for the wedding and Edric has gone over to Devan's."

Gendry nodded, satisfied, but then he realized from his mother's expression, that she was about to say something; he tensed, waiting.

There was a brief pause and Gendry wondered if he should bring up whatever was bothering his mother when she finally spoke.

"Gendry, I need to talk to you, about last night." She explained. "I heard you, you and the girl."

Gendry froze, he felt his face heat up and knew he was blushing.

"Is she still up there?" Alyssa asked; a strange edge to her voice.

Gendry shook her head. "N-no mum, she left, earlier this morning. I…That wasn't the first time for us either, I just."

He paused and then, leaving some details out, he explained the situation as best as he could to his mother.

He finished by explaining. "I wish I could tell you more, but, it's kinda complicated."

"Is there anything I can do to help with these, complications?"

Gendry blushed again but shook his head. "No mum, it's okay…In case you're worried we are being careful and I don't intend to just forget about her…I'm not like dad."

Alyssa smiled sadly at him. "I know you're not, son."

"Thanks mum, I appreciate you offering to help but; this is something I need to handle on my own."

Alyssa nodded again and Gendry sighed; he began wondering just how much longer he could cope, he needed answers and fast, but so far, was getting nothing.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Chapter 20

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 20 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, Alyssa's a good mother to her children, they knew that they can trust her with their problems.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, that's what she was calling her father about :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Gendry sighed as he reflected on what had happened in the past couple of months. He was out at the club again; this time he was being careful, not drinking, trying to spare himself the heartache he always suffered the following morning. In the time that had passed he and Arya had gone through the routine of ending up alone together at the club, separate from their groups; arguing while drunk, anger turning to passion and having sex twice more. But always in the morning she claimed it meant nothing and left; the last time, he didn't even try to convince or talk to her and just let her go.

'_Yet I can't stop thinking about it; why do I keep doing this, I've already realized that Arya's not going to change her mind because of it.'_ He thought sadly. _'I don't get it, I'm not normally a glutton for punishment; so why do I keep doing it…I know she's not a lost hope, I know there's a reason, I just wish she'd tell me. I wish, what happened between us…meant something.'_

Yet here he was again, at the club, watching Arya with Sansa and her friends, he and his friends were still attempting to convince her to return to them with their new method.

As he gazed forlornly over at Arya he tensed, the muscles in his jaw twitched. He could see Arya, sitting with the group, but that wasn't what set his teeth on edge. It was seeing her sitting, smiling as she spoke to that guy, Aegon, Dany's nephew. The lights from the club seemed to have a strange effect on his silver hair and purple eyes, just like it did with Dany. He couldn't deny he was deeply disturbed by the way Arya smiled and spoke to him; even laughed.

Gendry could feel his grip on his glass tighten as his thoughts ran rampant. _'I don't believe it, she can't seriously be…Gods please no. He's sitting way too close to her for my liking, is he, is he trying to…asshole, he can't touch her like that.'_

Gendry felt his anger climb as Aegon's hand again went to Arya's fishnet stocking clad thigh and he attempted to slid it up under her dress, but she pushed his hand away, yet he remained sitting way to close to her. Gendry snarled, wanting desperately to walk over and pull him away; to tell him to get lost; to stop harassing Arya; he couldn't believe she wasn't pushing him away herself.

"Gendry, are you okay?" Shireen asked suddenly; startling him.

He turned quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine; sorry; got a little distracted."

Shireen nodded and Gendry did his best to listen to what she and the others were saying. However he couldn't help but be distracted by the sudden realization he had come to. He couldn't keep punishing himself like this, it would break his heart because for him, he realized, it was never just sex. He truly did care about Arya; more than that; he was in love with her, the need to have her back was much more pertinent now, he needed to see if she felt the same, when she was free of the negative influence of that group.

Arya sighed as she tried to relax; no easy task. She was stuck at this stupid party, all to protect Sansa, when she would rather be at home; wrestling her problem with her thoughts regarding Gendry; not to mention the times they had sex. It was making things even harder for her, especially where Sansa was concerned and also in regards to her parents who were becoming more and more suspicious. She stayed at the party mainly since Sansa asked her too, even if she was up dancing with Joffrey instead of hanging out with her. The only thing keeping her distracted from her own melancholy was Aegon. She had spoken to him and gradually discovered that he shared a lot of similar likes to her and was easy to talk too.

'_Although I could do without him constantly touching me.'_ She thought angrily.

Still, she put up with it; mainly as he was someone to talk too that she didn't want to strangle after five minutes. Still she put a bit of space between herself and Aegon, but he didn't get the message and closed the gap again. She sighed; she realized that he was attracted to her, she didn't feel the same way but still, she couldn't deny he was charming, intelligent and funny, she just hoped he wouldn't mistake her friendliness for something more.

She heard the laughter and looked over at Gendry and their, no, his friends, who were the ones laughing. She bit her lip, annoyed at the conflicting feelings stirring up inside her, especially when she spotted Gendry and recalled what had happened between them. She was broken from her musings by Aegon.

"Arya are you okay, you seem kinda distracted?" He asked.

She tore her eyes from Gendry and the group and did her best to smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's nothing. I'm just tired."

She cursed herself for using such a lame excuse, especially since she had used it before.

Aegon raised an eyebrow and laughed. "You seem to be tired a lot."

Arya shook her head; as she feared, Aegon was all too aware that it was simply an excuse.

"Okay, you got me; but seriously, I'm okay, don't worry about it."

He looked around curiously. "What were you looking at anyway?"

She knew she had to distract him; in case he noticed Gendry and the others, looking and began asking awkward questions. So, in order to distract him she grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Come on, you can buy me a drink." She offered quickly.

Aegon was taken aback by her abruptness but then smiled. "Okay then."

They headed up to the bar. Arya was suddenly glad for the distraction and to get away as far as possible from Gendry and the memories of what they had done together. She was trying not to think about him and the last few times they had met, what had happened between them, which thankfully still appeared to be a secret.

* * *

End of chapter, reached the halfway point of the story now, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Chapter 21

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 21 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, he certainly seems that way, but remember how he was acting, he has an ulterior motive for his actions; don't take him at face value.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Gendry sighed as he lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. In retrospect, his room was the worst place for him to be right now, it made him think even more of Arya. In fact, he couldn't stop thinking about her; especially now.

'_These feelings I have…I never thought.'_ He let his thoughts trail off as he pondered his feelings for Arya; despite her almost total reticence towards their actions.

For her it was simply just sex, and she never once told him anything about her change, or why she stayed with Sansa's friends. Yet he found that he cared deeply for her, he was certain that he even loved her. But it didn't change anything, leaving him more frustrated than before.

He groaned and turned onto his side. _'Dammit Arya, why, why won't you tell me anything.'_

He sat up and looked over at the window; he was starting to lose hope. But he couldn't give up, not now; he owed it to everyone to work out what was going on with Arya and even save her from the Populars, and herself. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?"

"Gendry, can I come in?" It was Mya.

He agreed and she stepped in; he noted she wasn't alone; Edric was with her, both looking at him strangely.

He felt rather self-conscious as he noted his sibling's expressions; he braced himself for the inevitable.

Sure enough, Mya then asked. "Gendry, are you okay; you've been shut up in your room all day."

Edric nodded. "Yeah, you've been pretty quiet, is it because of Arya?"

Gendry shook his head and sighed.

"I'm fine really, I was just; some things have happened and I was kinda…lost in thought. I'm okay now, I promise."

They both observed him; it was clear they were sceptical and were about to ask him something else; but before they could there was the sound of the doorbell. Mya immediately tensed while Edric smiled widely and left the room quickly. Gendry stood up and Mya sighed.

"Dad's here again; let's go get this over with." She remarked dully.

Gendry scowled; he'd almost forgotten about dad's visit. Honestly he was getting tired of these visits, he wished they never happened. Always dad acted like he had never done anything wrong, as if the divorce was their mother's fault. Always he tried to turn the children against Alyssa; making it seem like she was trying to stop him from seeing them. He never seemed to remember all the shitty things he did to them, how poorly he treated them due to his drinking problem and other issues.

Gendry shook his head sadly. _'But of course, Edric was too young to know…Dad doesn't really give a shit about us; Mya and I know it well; but Edric doesn't, which is why he's excited about this. I'd hate to be there when, if he ever found out just how bad dad is.'_

With a heavy sigh he joined Mya as they headed downstairs.

Gendry sat in the living room with Mya and Edric; dad was sitting on the opposite couch, smiling and telling yet another story of his college days and hunting trips. Edric sat smiling, hanging on to every word. Gendry and Mya remained silent, pretending they couldn't hear, they had heard the stories before, everyone and always noticed certain embellishments that dad used to make himself look better. Thankfully the TV was on and Gendry focused his attention on that while Mya spoke to their mother. However Robert seemed to notice their lack of attention.

"Hey; I'm talking to you guys, you aren't listening." He remarked.

"I'm listening dad." Edric replied immediately; still smiling.

Gendry fought back a growl and Mya, seeing Gendry's temper flaring, intervened before he said anything he might regret later.

"Sorry dad, it's just…Gendry and I have heard that story a million times before."

Robert calmed down and sighed. "Hmmm, yeah; well, how about we go out for ice cream or something."

Alyssa glared at that; knowing it was yet another of Robert's ploys to try and turn the children against her.

Yet before she could talk Gendry shook his head. "I'm not feeling too good; I think I'll go lie down."

Mya nodded and then added. "I already promised Lyle I'd go see him."

"You can always reschedule surely." Robert replied, with barely veiled distaste, unlike Alyssa he clearly disapproved of Mya's fiancée. "It's not every day I'm here."

Gendry scowled. _'Yeah, like you really give a crap.'_

Mya shook her head. "Afraid not, sorry; good seeing you again."

She stood up, kissed her mother and left. In the end Edric and Robert left while Gendry headed upstairs; once again, another awful visit.

Over in Winterfell Arya checked her phone again. She knew she was taking a great risk here; but then, so was the person she was meeting. They were both part of the Popular crowd, yet they both had the same goal, they both knew the truth. Yet Arya never thought she would ever find herself working with her. Just then she heard footsteps and turned quickly. It was indeed her unexpected ally.

"Jeyne."

Jeyne Poole looked around warily as she stopped next to Arya in one of Winterfell's back alleys; it had been Jeyne who had first approached Arya regarding their shared concerns for Sansa.

"I came as quick as I could, please tell me you've made some progress?" She said desperately.

Arya shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not, I've tried, but every time I think I'm getting somewhere, Sansa retreats in on herself."

Jeyne groaned. "There has to be more we can do."

"We're doing all we can; but unless we can convince Sansa that everything will be alright when she tells the truth, then there's nothing more we can do." Arya explained sadly. "It's not right but, we can't just leave her to suffer like this, I know Shireen and the others would help her."

Jeyne nodded.

"Yeah, I; I wish I could directly help your friends Arya." She remarked.

"I don't even know if they are my friends anymore." She said sadly before adding. "If anything comes up I'll let you know, but until then."

Jeyne nodded. "I know; we never had this talk."

With that Jeyne slipped away; Arya looked around carefully before sneaking back home. She prayed that Sansa would be able to find the strength she needed to save herself from those sick assholes she called friends. Until then, and even afterwards, Arya swore she would be there for her sister.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Chapter 22

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 22 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, glad you liked that, thought it would be an interesting twist; glad you liked that scene with Robert :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Gendry sat back on the couch at home, watching TV. Yet his mind wasn't on it; even the terrible visit from his father yesterday wasn't even on his mind. He still couldn't get his mind of Arya, no matter how hard he tried. Luckily the house was mostly empty, which meant less people to ask him about his state of melancholy. Both Alyssa and Mya were out with Lyle, working on further wedding plans. It was just Gendry and Edric in the house; Edric was upstairs.

'_Dammit, I swear I'm losing it here.'_ He thought sadly. _'This can't be healthy, but I still can't stop thinking about her, about these…feelings.'_

He couldn't fathom it; his relationship with Arya, until recently, had always been just friends, close friends but friends none the less. Had he truly crossed that line and fallen in love with her; he couldn't deny sex was great but, that was all it had been, at first. But now, now he was certain it meant more to him. He knew however that, even if there wasn't all this tension and the issue with Arya being with Sansa's group. He was afraid that if he acted on his feelings; he'd risk damaging their friendship beyond repair. He was broken out of his thoughts by the phone which he quickly answered.

"Hello?" He answered it.

"Hey Gendry." It was Edric Dayne. "What's up?"

Gendry smiled. "Hey, nothing much."

"I was wondering if you and Edric wanted to come around to mine; I've invited all the guys around, thought we'd have a guy's night, you know."

Gendry pondered briefly and then agreed. He informed Edric and soon, after leaving a note to explain where they were; they headed to Ned Dayne's home.

When they arrived and knocked on the door, they noted that a few others were already there. Having heard he had been invited too, the brothers stopped to pick up Devan Seaworth on the way. Soon the three of them entered and joined Ned Dayne in the living room; Hot Pie and Lommy were already there, as was Trystane Martell. Gendry smiled and greeted them all and sat down.

"So, anyone else coming?" He asked.

Ned Dayne nodded. "Yeah; still waiting for Podrick to show up."

That surprised them; while part of the group, it was clear Podrick was an extremely nervous young man, rarely spoke, stuttered a lot. Yet being with them seemed to be convincing him to open up.

"Well, I'll go get you guys something to drink." Ned stated and headed through to the kitchen.

Gendry couldn't help but muse on another problem regarding his feelings for Arya. Edric Dayne, it was well known that he harboured strong feelings for Arya; which meant that if Gendry followed his feelings, he'd risk losing Edric as a friend. It was then he became aware of the rest of the guys talking; he listened in carefully, in case they asked him something; he didn't want to miss it and look foolish.

The boys laughed and then Lommy spoke up.

"I can't believe this; Ned invited Pod; do you really think he'll show up?" He asked.

Hot Pie smirked. "He may be getting more confident, but this sort of thing is kinda wild for him surely."

Trystane shook his head. "Give a rest you guys, I think he'll show up?"

"How much?" Hot Pie asked. "How much do you bet he'll show up?"

Ned came back with their drinks and soon got the gist of the conversation and soon they all formed the bet. With Hot Pie, Lommy, Ned and Devan betting Podrick wouldn't show up, Trystane, Edric and Gendry however had more faith in Podrick and bet he would show up. Some time passed, with the boys enjoying their drinks and chatting away, then finally, Gendry, Edric and Trystane grinned as they retrieved their bets. Podrick arrived and joined them and they soon continued their guy's night. However as the night went one, Gendry's melancholy returned; he bowed his head and sat quietly, drinking while the others spoke and laughed together. His mind kept wandering to Arya; it left him feeling down, he knew all too well that this Saturday, the second of the month, was the day the Populars went to the club.

Gendry was once again drinking more than he should, he knew that, but he couldn't help it. He felt terrible, knowing that Arya was at some party right now and there was a good chance she was flirting with Aegon. The others noticed his melancholy at last and went quiet.

"Fuck, man, what's wrong with you?" Lommy asked.

"Yeah. Can't you stop sulking for a moment?" Hot Pie said "This is supposed a guy's night."

"I think he's having girl trouble." Devan said, and Gendry sent him an 'I'll kill you' look, so he shut up.

Finally Ned shook his head. "Come on, Gendry. We are your friends, you can tell us."

Gendry growled and shook his head. "For fuck's sakes. Okay…There's this girl I've been seeing - I won't tell you her name - and the sex is great, but she just... doesn't give a damn."

"Ohh... you _like_ her..." Devan said, being the first one to figure it out. "Have you told her?"

"No, she doesn't care."

There was silence for a while after that; then finally, the boys spoke up.

"Maybe you should." Hot Pie suggested, "I never thought the girl from the coffee shop would go out with me, but she went."

He glared and shook his head. "I can't, what if I fuck up this up."

They remained silent after that for a while, clearly thinking.

The boys looked at each other and then finally, Ned spoke up. "Okay, I propose one thing - you have one week to tell her - if not, we make you tell us who it is and we tell her ourselves."

Gendry was shocked by this, they were making a 'bet' about this; giving him a deadline.

"Two weeks." He replied desperately, hoping that things would fall into place for him there.

"One and a half." Devan suggested, and Edric added.

"Final offer. If you don't take it, we get back to one week."

Gendry growled and shook his head. "Fine."

So the deal was made and Gendry was left thinking hard now. This gave him the spark he needed, now he was determined; he would do whatever he had to do, to bring up the truth to Arya and just hope she realized the depth of his feelings.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Chapter 23

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 23 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they're pretty cool, hope you liked the irony of Ned Dayne being the one to form the bet :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, thought it would make a nice twist; as for Robert; well he has treated them poorly, mostly Alyssa; yeah, things are getting more intense, well, not yet, but things will soon come to a head :)  
**  
Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Arya was back at school, fuming; still, despite her best efforts, she was unable to convince Sansa and so, was still stuck with the Populars. She mused silently over the discoveries she had made during her time with them, trying to think of something she could use in order to give Sansa a way out.

'_The problem is; the hold they have over her, Margaery and her cousins know about what she did…She's afraid if she breaks up with Joffrey and leaves them, they'll tell not only Joffrey, but everybody else and she'll be all alone.' _She pondered quietly. _'Compared to all that; the fact that Joffrey is cheating on her with Margaery isn't that devastating…She probably already knows too. They're only keeping her as part of the group because she's a Stark.'_

Arya sighed; even the knowledge she had that Joffrey was also cheating on Margaery with Ros would be meaningless in comparison to what Margaery could reveal about Sansa. She needed something more, something really controversial. She was broken out of her thoughts by the sounds of laughter from across the room. She looked over and grimaced she saw her old friends, laughing at something together.

'_I could have been over there, laughing with them, I…I miss them.'_ She thought sadly before shaking her head. _'Stay focused Arya, saving Sansa's your priority just now; accept the sacrifices you have to make, it's for the greater good after all.'_

Just because she told herself that, didn't make it easier however.

As she tried to ignore the laughter of her former friends she found herself, regretfully, overhearing what Ros and Bella were saying.

"Can you believe her, she still has the nerve to show up here." Ros was saying. "I'm surprised they haven't been caught yet."

Arya knew right away they were talking about Daenerys and the rumour she was secretly dating Coach Drogo.

Bella laughed and then replied. "How far do you think they've gone, think they've done it yet? I heard Dothraki like to take their women from behind, like they're riding a horse."

Both girls snickered at that. Arya grit her teeth; relieved that Aegon wasn't here yet; she knew he would likely have some sharp replies about that. The last thing she wanted right now, this early in the morning was to deal with something like that. As if on cue, she looked up and spotted Aegon approaching; deciding it would be best to intercede she got up quickly. Before long she was sitting talking with Aegon and Sansa, the topics of conversation were random but she didn't mind. Although she wished Aegon wouldn't stand so close, or keep trying to touch her, his flirting didn't help either.

She sighed inwardly as she reflected. _'I really need to find a nice way of telling him I'm not interested, I'd hate to lose him as a friend, he's just mixed up with the wrong group. Maybe when this is all fixed I can find some way to get him to join Dany and the others.'_

She stopped that train of thought, not wanting to think about them just not, especially not Gendry; for some reason she found that thinking about him hurt.

Gendry meanwhile was in what he felt was a very awkward situation. He was sitting with Myrcella, Shireen and Daenerys; the rest of the guys hadn't shown up yet, apart from Edric none of them were even at school yet. This meant he was sitting, overhearing Dany talking on her phone, not in Dothraki this time he noted, and also overhearing Myrcella and Shireen discussing Myrcella's date with Trystane the previous weekend. Apparently they had indeed gone all the way at last and slept together; not something Gendry particularly wanted to hear about for various reasons. He glanced over at Arya and his worries intensified as he remembered the bet his friends had made with him. He felt terrible about it, he felt disgusted at himself, using his love for Arya as part of some stupid bet.

'_I swore I would never be like dad, yet this sounds like the sort of thing he would do.'_ Gendry admonished himself.

But, there was one bright side about it; it gave him the drive he felt he needed to finally act. The deadline meant he would force himself to ensure that things worked, even if Arya didn't return his feelings, he would feel better if the revelation came directly from him and not the rest of the guys. It was at that moment the rest of the guys appeared and joined the group. Gendry smiled lightly and prepared himself for another day.

By the end of the day he was still no nearer figuring out a way to deal with the bet. It turned out the guys had decided to up the ante and he had to not only confess the truth, but somehow convince the girl to be his girlfriend too. Now things were a lot harder; while there were a few ways he could think of that might work, none of them appealed to him, they were morally wrong and just thinking about them made him feel terrible. However he found momentary relief from his worries in an unexpected although welcome distraction. As he pulled into the driveway, Edric spotted and pointed out a car that was parked there. They both recognized it instantly as Lyle Stone's car. Smiling they got out the car and heading inside to see their future brother-in-law. Inside they found, perhaps due to their mother's absence, Mya and Lyle on the couch engaged in a game of tonsil hockey. They both shared amused glances before Gendry cleared his throat. They sprang apart, standing up, both blushing; yet also smiling.

"Hey guys, um…Lyle just dropped by for a visit." Mya offered as an explanation.

Gendry laughed and replied jokingly. "So I see. Nice to see you again."

The two shook hands; that was one worry Mya didn't have, even when they had just been dating, her brothers never seemed to have a problem with Lyle. Lyle Stone was the same age as Mya with short brown hair and hazel eyes. He was just as muscular as Gendry, but slightly shorter. It wasn't much later that Alyssa arrived home and welcomed Lyle and soon the family all got to talking; mostly about the wedding plans and so, for a while, Gendry found he was able to put his concerns about his feelings for Arya to one side, allowing him a chance to relax.

* * *

End of chapter, just some musing from our main couple about their current situation, next chapter should see the focus on someone else however and be rather interesting, anyway, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 24 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like them, well, they do their best to be good people :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Rickon smiled to himself as he stepped out of his room and began heading downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs he found Bran; who was wheeling his way towards the kitchen. Bran looked up and smirked when he saw Rickon; who noticed.

"What?"

Bran laughed. "You and Shireen going anywhere special tonight?"

Rickon started. "What, how do you I'm going to see Shireen?"

"You've brushed your hair Rickon." Bran explained with a grin.

Rickon groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you got me, I'm gonna go see her; we've not decided anything yet."

Bran nodded and continued on to the kitchen; Rickon followed him.

"What about you, what are you doing this evening?" He asked; curious.

Bran smiled and then explained. "I was gonna go with Jojen and Meera down to the arcade."

Rickon shook his head. "You're really gonna subject Meera to the two of you playing video games for a whole evening."

"You'd be surprised." Bran stated. "She plays them too, in fact, I don't know how, but I think she's better than both of us."

Rickon laughed at that. "Well, have fun, see you later."

"You too."

Still smiling Rickon left the house and headed to the park to meet Shireen. He couldn't help but smile whenever he thought of her. Most people who saw them tended to do double-takes, as if surprised. That annoyed him, he could see in their eyes they couldn't understand why he was with her. Just because her face was burned didn't mean she wasn't beautiful. Shaking the negative thoughts out of his head he hurried on, looking forward to meeting up with Shireen.

Shireen was sitting on the usual bench, waiting for him. He sped up slightly but then slowed when he noticed her expression. She looked upset about something. He approached her carefully.

"Shireen?" His voice was tentative, worried.

She looked up and relief flooded her face. She stood and immediately embraced him.

"Rickon."

He gently returned the embrace and then spoke. "What's wrong, you look…kinda down."

She sighed. "Oh it's stupid, it was Margaery and her friends again; mocking me, calling me 'grilled face' again. When I showed them I wasn't bothered by it they started bragging about how Arya was now with them and how they had both Stark girls on their side now."

Rickon growled at that. "I still don't get that; even if she has her reasons, they must be pretty extreme for Arya to act the way she is now."

Shireen just sighed and shook her head. "I don't get it either; but I'm hoping, someday maybe…"

"It may not seem like it Shireen, but I think you're right, the question is, how far is Arya going to go, before trying to come back, will we even be able to let her back."

Shireen had no reply to that and so, to stave off any awkwardness, she kissed him.

Finally, after parting, Shireen knew that there was no longer any point in delaying.

"Rickon, we can't keep running from this. I would feel better if I didn't have to lie about why I was leaving the house." She stated. "I think, I think it's time we told my parents."

Rickon gulped but agreed with her; he knew it would only be a matter of time anyway. They couldn't keep it quiet forever after all. So, together they left the park, heading for Shireen's house.

Nervous didn't begin to describe how Shireen felt just now. It was time for Rickon to official meet her parents, time to reveal that he was her boyfriend, time to reveal to them that she actually even had a boyfriend. Her mind kept playing various possible scenarios over and over again, sadly none of them were good, especially regarding her mother. Selyse Baratheon had never forgiven her daughter for rejecting her religion of R'hllor; even though Shireen's faith in the Seven had already waned. Her mother kept telling her that she couldn't stay like this, she had to choose between them, what her mother didn't know was there was another choice for her. One she was already interested in, but likely her mother wouldn't like it. Her father was another story; she just didn't know what he would do, would he be as cold and uncaring as ever, or would he choose now, or all times, to be the protective dad; just the thought of it worried her. She already had to be shielded from her mother during any of what the staff referred to quietly as her 'R'hllor moments'. Stannis was taking no chances after all, following the incident which resulted in Shireen getting burned. Distracted she wondered what her father would think if she told him she was developing an interest in Rickon's Gods, the Old Gods, but pushed the matter aside as they entered the house, it was time.

She entered and called out; it turned out her mother was in the kitchen. Shireen smiled nervously at Rickon who squeezed her hand reassuringly and together they headed through. Selyse was standing in the kitchen, the usual severe expression on her face whenever she spoke to her daughter.

"Hello mum, is dad home yet?" She asked.

Selyse shook her head. "No…Who is this?"

Her eyes narrowed as she regarded Rickon. Shireen spoke, trying to keep her voice level.

"This is Rickon Stark, mum, he…" She never finished because at that moment her mother cut across her.

"Stark; oh I see; yes. I know your family boy, I've heard about you, your sister broke my favourite vase too."

Shireen cringed, having forgotten that; her mother had never been very fond of the Starks, one day, when Arya was around, they had been messing around when the vase fell. Her mother disliked the Starks even more after that.

Rickon smiled politely but Selyse turned to her daughter and glared. "What is he doing here?"

Shireen took a deep breath and then said the words. "He's my boyfriend mum."

Selyse stared in shock and then. "WHAT!? You're dating him, look at him, he's a mess, you know what he's like, not to mention he clearly lacks care in his appearance!"

Shireen knew all too well her mother was regarding Rickon's untucked shirt and his wild hair which was long enough to reach the nape of his neck when she made that remark. Luckily, whatever other faults she had been about to list were cut short when the door opened and Stannis walked in.

Stannis observed them all, Selyse looked like she was about to say something so Shireen spoke up quickly, gesturing to Rickon.  
"Dad I…I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Rickon Stark."

Stannis's face was unreadable, when meeting his daughter's boyfriend, and she didn't know what to say to him, how could she convince him he was good to her? But her dad didn't help - he wouldn't ask any questions, and mother just kept mentioning Rickon's hair and shirt and any other faults she could think of.

Finally however he spoke up. "Rickon, is it?" he asked, and Rickon nodded "Would you accompany me to my office, please?"

Rickon followed Shireen's father into the office nervously, and after it's offered to him, he took a seat. They sat in silence for a while, Rickon fidgeted and finally felt the need to say something.

"Sir, I promise you, I really care for your daughter and I don't plan on hurting her in any way."

"I know your father boy, he's a fair and honourable man." Stannis remarked. "A rare thing in today's world. I hope he taught you well."

Rickon nodded. "He did, sir. I would never, never do anything to hurt Shireen."

"Do you care for her boy?"

Rickon nodded again. "Yes, I do, very much."

Stannis regarded Rickon briefly and then nodded. "I hope so." he said, before standing up and holding the door open for them, and it seemed as some kind of acceptance.

Rickon left the office relieved and smiled at Shireen, she smiled back, things had actually gone better than she had thought, it seemed her father had accepted Rickon. Now she no longer had to be private about her relationship with him. Five minutes after, Rickon and Shireen were leaving the house to go to the movies, holding hands, their fingers entwined.

Shireen was curious however so she asked. "What did my father say?"

"Nothing special. Just guy stuff, making sure you're in good hands." Rickon explained with a grin.

Shireen couldn't help but smile back as she replied. "I know I am." before squeezing his hand.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Chapter 25

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 25 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it; glad you liked the girl talk, things may not be as good as you think, remember the web cam in Mycella's room, recording everything. Glad you like it and the introduction to Lyle; thought it would be better for him to have a small appearance, rather than just being an unseen character. Glad you liked the Rickon/Shireen stuff and the bit with Bran, as well as the part about Arya; as well as the scene with Stannis and Rickon :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; there will be a few here and there.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, that's the way I feel too actually, thanks, glad you enjoyed the chapter.  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Gendry sighed as he sat in his English class, the last class of the day. The teacher wasn't present, but that was hardly surprising. They had all known for a long time that Mr. Arryn was due to retire soon. As such they had to wait every day to see if it was him, or someone else who would be taking the class. It was at that moment the principal, Stevron Frey, entered and the class, which had been rowdy, immediately went quiet. There was only a moments silence before he spoke.

"As you've probably all assumed by now, Mr. Arryn has retired. Luckily we have been able to get a good replacement for him. So I'd like you all to welcome your new English Teacher; Mrs. Stark."

There were a few surprised murmurs around the class, as well as a few gasps. Gendry's eyes widened as, sure enough, Catelyn Stark entered the classroom. He couldn't help but smile at that, just the thought of Arya's mother becoming a teacher at this school was enough to make him wonder.

'_Would this change anything, it's possible, hopeful even.'_

Casually he glanced over at Sansa who was seated at the other side of the classroom, she was staring wide-eyed and in shock at her mother. Clearly she hadn't been expecting it; however, Gendry soon found himself facing fresh worries; It was Friday, six days had gone by for the bet and he was still no closer to any solution, he was running out of time, and ideas, worse than that, still none of the ideas were good, or morally correct.

The final bell rang; Arya was the first one of her seat and heading to her locker, relieved the school day was over.

'_Finally the weekend.' _She thought to herself. _'Now I don't have to be as careful, there's nothing arranged this weekend, I don't need to worry about those asshole until Monday.'_

She shook her head, she would still need to get home first, only then could she relax. She tugged irritably at the hem of the short skirt she was wearing, Sansa had insisted on her wearing 'cooler clothes' ever since Arya had joined her. There were limits, she felt, but she kept her feelings to herself. She had more important things to do after all. As she walked towards her locker she passed Sansa who was heading to hers with Jeyne. Both Arya and Jeyne shared a quick look and nod. It was then Arya overheard what Sansa was saying.

"I mean, I couldn't believe it when the Principal said it, but then she walked in. It's true, mum's our new English teacher."

That caught Arya off-guard; she hadn't expected that. She bit her lip, wondering just how her mother would react when she saw first-hand what happened in the school, what the Popular crowd got up to, she just hoped it wouldn't cause her plans to backfire, or things might go from bad to worse for poor Sansa. Finally she reached her locker and began putting everything away; her mind still occupied with dealing with Sansa's problem.

With a sigh she closed her locker, saw Aegon standing there grinning at her and nearly jumped.

"What the hell?" She cried out.

Aegon laughed. "Jumpy, relax, it's just me."

Arya shook her head. "You trying to give me a heart attack, sneaking up on me like that."

Aegon simply laughed again and shook his head, they began walking to the school entrance. Arya was all too aware, and trying to ignore, Gendry at the other side of the school lobby, glaring over at them. Suddenly Aegon gently grabbed her arm, stopping as he did so. She stopped to and turned to face him, at which point he let go of her arm.

"Arya, there's something I was wanting to ask you." He said quickly.

"Yeah?"

He looked at her and smirked. "I just wanted to ask if you'd like to go out with me."

Arya narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "You mean like, a date?"

"Yeah." Aegon replied as if it was obvious.

Arya bit her lip and let out a slow sigh. _'I was afraid of this; he's a great friend but…I'm interested in him like that. How do I…Oh screw this, might as well be honest.'_

So she cleared her throat and did her best to explain to Aegon about how she liked him as a friend but did not have any romantic feelings towards him and that she didn't want to go on the date. She did her best to be polite about it and explain things carefully. Aegon simply listened in silence.

When she finished however Aegon glared and shook his head.

"Yeah right Arya, nice try, I don't think…"

"Aegon." She said calmly. "It's the truth."

But that wasn't good enough for him, he just wouldn't accept a simple no. In the end she found, despite her best efforts, she lost her temper and soon they were arguing in front of the whole school. Gendry stood amazed, as did everyone else that was witnessing the event. In a way he felt relieved, perhaps happy that Arya didn't return Aegon's feelings. At that moment Arya told Aegon, in no uncertain terms, to 'go fuck himself' and stormed off. Aegon glared after her, muttered something which sounded like 'ungrateful' and also stalked off. Gendry took his chance and hurried after Arya. He caught up with her a few streets away and ran up to her.

"Arya!" He called out.

She spun around and glared. "Oh it's you, what do you want Gendry, I don't…"

Gendry shook his head. "I saw what happened, with Aegon. Look before you start, I'm not trying to convince you to come back to us. It's just, I was worried, when I saw you two arguing, when you just left like that."

He was babbling he knew; Arya knew it too.

"Will you just get to the point already?" She asked impatiently.

Gendry sighed and then made his offer, the plan formed itself in his mind, even if he didn't like it, it was his only option now. "Look, like I said, I'm not expecting you to come back, but if you want I could buy you a drink, help you calm down…No one else needs to know."

Arya stared at him incredulously before; with a soft sigh, she agreed.

Gendry had to admit, despite his doubts; things had gone incredibly according to plan. What had started as a simple drink soon became several, although he kept himself under control. Soon he and Arya had ended up back at his house yet again, once more making love. This time however the house was empty and Gendry decided now was the time to take the next step in his plan. They both lay on his bed, spent, but not yet tired. Gendry casually reached his hand out, it rested on his bedside table, his index finger just above a button that was part of an object on the table.

"Hey Arya, you know how, when we were at the bar…I told you a secret about myself?" He said quietly. It had been something small, nothing of truly great importance, but something he kept secret none the less.

She nodded at his side; entirely too drunk to focus.

Gendry cringed inwardly at what he was about to do, but then continued, reminding himself that it was for her own good. "Why not tell me something about yourself, something you've never told anyone, something you keep secret. It's only fair you know."

She hesitated briefly before sighing. "Okay, fine."

Gendry hit the button on the object and waited quietly. The words that came out of Arya's mouth shocked him; he never would have believed it, in all the time he knew her, it just seemed so ridiculous. Yet he could see in her eyes she was telling the truth. Arya had just confessed to him that she harboured a secret passion for dancing; specifically Jazz Ballet; something that many would consider girly and completely out of character for her, no wonder she kept it hidden. It wasn't much on its own; true, but in perspective, knowing Arya, it would be something she would be too ashamed to let become public.

Feeling guilty but at the same time, determined, Gendry hit the button again as soon as Arya was finished and had fallen asleep. He then slipped the Dictaphone, which had been recording what Arya had said, into the drawer. He would use it for the final step of his plan in the morning. He allowed himself to drift off into a troubled sleep, praying that his instincts; that it was going to be worth it in the end, were right.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, things get interesting, Gendry's just recorded Arya spilling a secret about herself she doesn't want to become public.

Also, in case you are interested, yes the thing about Arya's interest in dancing is inspired by Maisie Williams.


	26. Chapter 26

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 26 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: I did warn you, he had an ulterior motive and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Gendry sighed as he woke up; he was the first of the two of them awake this time. He quickly but quietly got out of bed and got dressed. He checked quickly and was relieved to note the house was empty; the last thing he needed was the inevitable outbreak to be overheard by his family. Bracing himself he returned to the room, Arya was already awake and fully dressed. She turned to him and sighed.

"I thought we'd have learned by now, or at least I would've." She muttered.

Gendry didn't say anything; instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Dictaphone. Before he could say anything or play it Arya approached him. It took him a second to realize he was standing in front of the door.

She looked up at him impatiently. "Do you mind letting me through; I need to go home now, or…"

He shook his head however. "Before you go Arya, there's something you need to hear…something you said last night, which I recorded."

She looked at him, confused; but then some of the pieces fit.

"I said something last night and you recorded it, why?"

"Just listen to it first." He said; trying to keep the guilt out of his voice. "Then I'll explain."

With that he hit play and let the recording play; Arya's eyes went wide and she went paler than he had ever seen her.

The recording finished and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I must say, out of anything you could've told me Arya; that was the last thing I was expecting." He remarked.

Her response was a strangled yell as she tried to grab the Dictaphone out of his hands. He immediately lifted it into the air, out of her reached, suddenly thankful he was much taller than her. She leapt up, trying to grab it, even trying to stand on his feet and hitting him didn't work. Her eyes blazed desperately as he continued to hold her off and keep the incriminating evidence out of reach.

"What are you gonna do with that?" She asked; her voice strained. "You can't let anyone hear it."

Gendry looked at her; his gaze solid, although inside his stomach was in knots. He knew he would feel bad, even hate himself for this, but it was Arya's own good, that's what he kept telling himself. So, taking a deep breath he answered her.

"I won't show this to anyone Arya; I won't be doing anything with it and no one will hear it." He explained. "So long as you listen to what I have to tell you right now."

She scowled and then, shaking her head she stalked back over to his bed and sat down. "Fine then, talk."

Gendry stayed in front of the door, he sighed; now was the time.

Gendry had never felt so low in his life; if someone asked him what he had been thinking at that moment, his answer would have been simple.

'_I deserve all the hatred and scorn she can throw at me for this.'_ Clearing his thoughts he announced. "I won't reveal your little secret to anyone, on the condition that…You become my girlfriend."

Arya's eyes went wide and she leapt to her feet. "What the fuck!? Gendry Waters; do you seriously think that you can just…blackmail me into…"

"That's the condition Arya; you become my girlfriend, I don't reveal your secret."

Arya immediately began pacing the room, breathing heavily, trying to think of a way out. However none presented itself. She couldn't believe this, she thought she knew Gendry, but this, this wasn't anything like the Gendry she knew at all. Finally she stopped pacing and glared sullenly at him.

"Well?" He asked, clearly awaiting her verdict.

She snarled. "You're a fucking asshole!"

Gendry didn't budge, he didn't even move, he was still waiting.

"Fine." She said finally, she couldn't risk it getting out, it would undermine everything she was trying to accomplish. "Alright fine, I'll do it, but if you honestly think…"

Gendry shook his head. "We'll think later, anyway, Monday at lunch, let's meet up then, just text me and let me know…We'll meet away from all the others if that's what you want."

Again she nodded sullenly.

Arya couldn't believe she had agreed to this; in order to keep her greatest secret from getting out, she had caved to Gendry blackmailing her into being his girlfriend. Who did he think he was, who did he think she was? Did he really assume he could just buy her like that? She swore she would find a way out of this, preferably before it ruined all she had worked so hard for and prevented her from helping Sansa.

"Okay, fine; that's settled then." She said; keeping herself as calm as possible. "Can I go now, before my family realize I'm not at home?"

He nodded and stepped aside; but still kept the Dictaphone out of her reach. Fuming she stalked over to the door, pulling it open and then, desperate for the last word, fired her parting shot.

"You're just as bad as your father." She snarled before slamming the door and storming out of the house, but not before she had a chance to see the pain that filled his expression.

When she got home she managed to sneak into her room and pretend nothing had happened. However now her mind was racing, how could she stop this, before she lost everything?

Gendry meanwhile was lying on his bed; the guilt of his actions almost crushing him, it was only the knowledge that he had the purest of intentions behind his actions that kept him from being consumed. He knew what he did was wrong; but his reasons for doing so were good. He sighed, his situation was a variation of a popular saying; in his case 'Doing the wrong things for the right reasons'.

'_She's right though, I am as bad as my father.' _He thought miserably. _'He never blackmailed mum but, he still used her…the way he treated her, is it any better than what I'm doing with Arya.'_

He shook his head; he had tried, without success to simplify his reasons, but always in the wrong way. In the end, it came down to two things; his desire to safe Arya from her toxic relationship with that group, and his own feelings of love for Arya. Yet his methods were so fucked up, he wondered if he even deserved any thought from Arya. In the end he decided he would continue, he had to do this, it was for her sake after all. Maybe, just maybe, if he stayed patient and treated her right while they were together, the Dictaphone would no longer be necessary. Maybe someday she would be able to truly love him back. Better still, maybe she would reveal the truth of her defection to him and he could sort things out, get her back with her old friends, even if she never returned his feelings, he could, at the very least, do that for her. Satisfied with that he got up and headed downstairs as he heard his family returning home. He knew he would just have to wait and see what happened on Monday.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Okay, this was the first time I've done something like this, blackmail and all that, hope it turned out okay, I know it's not great and all, but still, hope it's okay.


	27. Chapter 27

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 27 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, he's aware of that; but like he said, he couldn't think of any other way.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, he has.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed both chapters; Yes, Joffrey certainly is, glad you liked that, thought it would be interesting, add a little extra perspective to the situation. Yeah well, it's the only way he could think of; doesn't justify what he did and he knows that but it was all he could think of.  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and glad you liked how it was written; yeah, pretty much agree with what you say and your reasoning is sound :) Yeah, totally agree; well, we can only wait and see how things turn out from here.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

It was Monday again; Gendry entered school, equal parts elated and ashamed. While he had finally got his feelings for Arya out in the open and had finally convinced her to be his girlfriend, the method he had used was deplorable. Normally he would avoid such behaviour but in truth, although he guessed Arya wouldn't see it that way, it was the only one of his plans that he saw actually working.

'_She has no idea how many times I nearly faltered.' _He thought sadly. _'How I nearly gave up several times. Ugh, I know after this I definitely don't deserve her. The only way I can begin to make it up to her is by treating her as right as possible now.'_

One part of him however knew that it wasn't just the blackmail, but the fact he got caught up in the guy's plans and used his love for Arya for a bet; that was something else he felt ashamed of. However he was forced to push those thoughts from his mind when he joined the others. He smiled, putting on a happy front, he spoke to them, then, through the random conversations, Ned Dayne turned to him.

"So Gendry; making any progress?" He asked causally. "Deadline's Thursday after all."

Gendry sighed; this wasn't what he wanted to talk about right now, but he knew that his friend wouldn't shut up until he answered. "I've done it, we're together now. But I'm telling you guys who it is, at least until Thursday."

Ned Dayne smirked at that while Gendry pondered how to reveal the truth to everyone, without it blowing up in his face.

Arya meanwhile was privately fuming; all the while pretending to be the same as ever as she sat with Sansa, Margaery and the other girls. She had no idea where the male members of the group where and frankly didn't care. She especially wasn't interested in where Aegon was, not after his actions on Friday. Right now however, the main reason for her rage, was Gendry.

She maintained her outward calm, but her temper flared as she thought of him. _'That, bastard; I can't believe he'd do something like that. I thought he was better than that. Now he's put everything I've worked so hard for at risk…If he ruins this I; ugh, Gods what the hell am I supposed to do about this?'_

She tried to distract herself by listening to the girls, but the conversation was just a rehash of the old rumours, likely trying to see if anything new had been learned. It was then she was distracted by her phone vibrating. She carefully pulled it out and checked it; she bit her lip, a text from Gendry. Making sure no one was watching she opened it.

"_See you at lunch, where?"_

She scowled, she hadn't forgotten about that but still; for him to remind her made it harder to control her temper. She quickly sent back her reply.

"_Mr. Baelish's class."_

She put her phone away and continued to try and act normally; letting her anger fester.

Gendry's phone buzzed and he checked it, Arya had replied. He read her reply and noted how it seemed to reflect the short, sharp tone she would've said those words if they had spoken directly about it. He was hardly surprised; but he was determined to make this work; for Arya's sake, even if she hated him for it, at least getting her out of that toxic group would help her in the long run; that much he knew. He quickly put his phone away as he saw Edric leaning in to try and see who the text was from.

"Hey, c'mon bro." Edric complained as Gendry hid his phone.

Gendry shook his head. "Not a chance Edric, I don't spy on your phone, you shouldn't do it to me."

Edric shook his head but offered no further complaint. It was then Gendry heard some amused giggling coming from Myrcella. He looked over and had to stifle a laugh himself; totally oblivious to their surroundings, Rickon and Shireen were engaged in a rather deep kiss. Gendry couldn't help but admire the way they were able to act so openly and freely. Kissing without a thought to having an audience. Luckily however they weren't so far gone that they failed to heed warnings that a teacher was coming, not wanting them to be in trouble for excessive PDA. Soon the bell rang and they began heading for their first class. Gendry meanwhile felt better about one thing. Shireen was a lot happier than he had ever seen her, and it was all thanks to Rickon.

Finally, lunch time came and Gendry headed for Mr. Baelish's classroom. He and Arya had agreed, her reluctantly he admitted, to meet up in secret. He hoped that, if he did his best to treat her right and try to make up for the circumstance of how they got together, maybe she would at the very least, tell him what was going on. She had hinted at several times and he suspected strongly that she had an ulterior motive for abandoning them in favour of Sansa's crowd.

Gendry shook his head sadly. _'If she'd just share it with me, tell me what's going on, I couldn't help her. It can't be that bad, surely.'_

He soon arrived and saw Arya was already here; she was leaning against the teacher's desk, tugging irritably at the hem of her skirt again. Gendry sighed; it seemed that joining that group had changed everything about Arya, including the way she dressed. But that was the last thing he was worried about just now. He stepped into the class, putting his bag and jacket down on the nearest desk and approached Arya. She stood from the desk and observed him with a blank expression. Gendry knew she wasn't happy, once again he berated himself for doing this but had to remind himself yet again that he couldn't think of another way, given the circumstance.

Gendry smiled gently as he stopped in front of her.

"Well, now what?" Arya asked; her anger seemed to be momentarily cooled, in fact she sounded, uncertain.

Gendry sighed and shook his head; before embracing and kissing her, she struggled briefly but then returned it. When they parted she scowled at him, breathless.

"You coulda warned me."

Gendry fought not to laugh. "I'm sorry Arry; I just couldn't resist."

Arya rolled her eyes. "Of course not; after all, you're the one who gets to make the decisions here. I'm stuck going along with them."

"Arya…" He began, trying to reason with, to explain to her.

But then she snapped. "Don't even think of making excuses; we both know the truth, we both know what you did!"

Gendry couldn't even reply, she was right after all.

"Now, because of that, here I am, your girlfriend!"

It was then they heard the outraged responses and they both let go of each other and turned to the door. Arya groaned as she realized they had been caught, by the worst possible people, not just Sansa's group, or Gendry's, but both of them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	28. Chapter 28

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 28 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, damn, when you said that I realized I had missed out on a perfect opportunity :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, it shouldn't really be a surprise.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

If Arya had been angry before, it was nothing compared to now. She couldn't believe it; she spun around to face Gendry.

"You, I can't believe it!" She screamed. "You've ruined everything; after I worked so hard, you've ruined it all!"

Gendry was shocked by this outburst. "What the hell are you talking about, ruined what?"

Arya froze as if she just realized what she was saying. Following their little encounter with both groups they had tried vehemently to defend themselves but in the end if backfired terrible on them. Now neither group would talk to them and they were on their own. What was worse; they knew it was only a matter of time before the rumours started and things would get very difficult.

Arya quickly shook her head. "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"Arya." Gendry tried to reason with her. "Listen to me, whatever is going on, I can help you…"

She glared furiously, grey eyes blazing. "No, you can't, you've just proven that, all you've managed to do is ruin everything; this is something I had to handle myself, I was so close and now it's all gone, thanks to you! I can't even try and rebuild what I lost."

Gendry shook his head. "I didn't come out unscathed either, or did you not notice I've been kicked out of my group of friends too."

"Please, you can easily get back with them, or are you so blind you can't see your brother and Shireen are eager to forgive you and they could convince the others."

Gendry sighed and then, after silence from both of them, not seeing how things could get worse at that moment, they simply kissed again before leaving the classroom.

Sansa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was sitting at the table she normally sat at with her friends; when suddenly Margaery and her cousins, who had left earlier, returned. When they returned, they dropped a bombshell, her sister had betrayed them and, what was more, was found claiming to be the girlfriend of her old friend Gendry. It was all too much, she just sat there stunned, unable to comprehend it, Arya had finally awoken and worked hard to be close to Sansa; she had never been happier, having her sister with her. But now, now she'd gone and thrown it all away, worse than that, to fall back in with that crowd; the ones who had potential but stifled it and ridiculed Sansa and her friends. Then she heard that Gendry's crowd had caught them too and had seen Gendry's actions as him betraying them, so they were on their own now. She felt a sudden pang of regret and worry. How would her sister cope with this, she could see the expression on Aegon's face and knew that things were likely to get very ugly, very fast. Worse than all that however, was the rumours, Margaery, her cousins, Bella and Ros all immediately began gossiping, making suggestions and theories for why Arya and Gendry were dating. A few were feasible, others outrageous and one, from Ros, which chilled Sansa to the bone.

"Maybe he's got her knocked up." She remarked with a sly grin. "After all, they've been sleeping together for some time, if you remember what we heard."

Sansa grimaced, not wanting to think about that, or about Ros' words, they couldn't be true, they just couldn't. She didn't want her sister to have to go through that.

Gendry sighed as he and Arya walked through the school, doing their best to studiously ignore those staring and whispering about them. Harder to avoid where those who directly mocked them or tried to split them up, mostly due to nasty rumours being spread by Sansa's friends. Lunch was nearly over and Gendry knew he and Arya would have to separate for class soon.

"Well, this'll be awkward." She remarked after he had walked with her to her class. "If this keeps up, mum's likely going to hear about it, that's not a conversation I'll be looking forward too."

Gendry smiled sympathetically and said he'd see her after school; Sansa wasn't likely to wait around and drive her home anymore. They shared a brief kiss and Gendry began walking to his class. He was about halfway there when he froze. Walking towards him, eyes blazing, was Edric Dayne, the truth about him and Arya was out now, he already knew about his friend, or was it former friend's, crush on Arya, so he knew, more or less what was coming. Ned did not disappoint; it was only Gendry's larger build and height that prevented the punch to the jaw from knocking him to the floor.

"You…I, I can't believe you!" He snarled. "You betrayed us, for her…and you knew, you knew about…!"

Gendry didn't reply, nor did he fight back, despite Edric clearly wanting him too. Edric was about to lash out again but the teacher arrived and he was forced to stop, but he glared sullenly at Gendry throughout the entire class.

The end of school couldn't come soon enough for either of them and as they walked towards the school entrance, keeping up appearances since their secret was out, they were holding hands. Arya had to admit, while she was mad at Gendry for everything he had done and what he had ruined for her, she couldn't help but note he at least had the decency to be apologetic about it; not to mention he seemed regretful about the blackmail, but that didn't stop him from using it as a reminder.

'_Why did I ever let myself get interested in those stupid dance classes, none of this would've happened if I hadn't.' _She cursed herself.

Her anger at Gendry, she couldn't help but notice, was met with acceptance by him. He never defended his actions and always seemed to accept her anger for what it was. In a way she was surprised; but also relieved, the more she let her anger out, the better she felt afterwards. However it was then a fresh annoyance appeared, before they could leave, Aegon. Before he could speak Arya snapped at him.

"What do you think you're doing, get out of the way."

He glared. "I don't think so; I can't believe you Arya, you're dating this…this trash, when you could've had something great with me. I don't get you, I mean really. Listen, I can give you another chance, put in a good word for you with the group, spin some story. All you have to do is ditch this loser and go out with me instead."

He smirked after that, thinking she couldn't possibly refuse.

Gendry tensed and watched Arya; he could see her working it out. Aegon was giving her a chance to go back and try and salvage whatever she was trying to do, but what Aegon didn't know was the blackmail. Gendry wondered briefly if Arya would agree to his offer, or did she assume Gendry was indeed man enough to follow through on his threat with the recorded secret. It turned out she felt the latter since at that moment she glared.

"Go out with you, I told you Aegon, I'm not interested, now get the hell out the way before I make you!" She yelled. "Oh and you have no right to talk about Gendry like that, I should…"

Arya looked like she was about to attack Aegon but Gendry held her back and when she glared at him, he shook his head.

"Don't, he's not worth it."

Aegon smirked and looked like he was about to reply when another voice spoke up.

"Alright, that is enough, shows over everyone, time for you all to go home, that includes you Mr. Targaryen."

It was Catelyn Stark. Arya could see right away, on her face, that her mother had heard everything, all the rumours, and then this argument. She groaned, things just got more complicated. Finally, as the hall began to empty out and Aegon left her mother turned to her.

Catelyn smiled lightly. "I'll take you home Arya, I'll be in the car."

Arya nodded and her mother left. Arya then turned to Gendry.

She shook her head sadly.

"Well that could've gone better."

"Ya think?" Gendry remarked sarcastically.

Arya sighed. "Well, thanks anyway, mum takes her job seriously. If I had attacked Aegon there…She wouldn't have hesitated to give me into trouble too. You managed to hold me back, long enough for only Aegon to get in trouble."

Gendry nodded smiling and then, surprisingly she embraced him. He did the same and they shared a brief kiss; before she whispered.

"You're still an asshole though."

Gendry sighed. "No argument here."

Arya then stepped back, said goodbye and headed out to the parking lot. Gendry waited a few minutes then headed out himself. Well, things had just taken quite possibly the worst possible turn.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	29. Chapter 29

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 29 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Yeah, it sucks for them right now; glad you enjoyed the chapter though.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, well, read on and find out what happens next.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked it; yeah, it sure is :)  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, I know; well to be honest, it was just pure coincidence. It was actually people from Gendry's group looking for him, particularly Dany and Margaery, wanting fresh news on her rumour regarding Dany, had her followed. Well, do remember that most of the issues in the Arya/Gendry pairing, the age gap, their birth status and such, aren't present in this; the main issue the family members would have, at least her parents, would be Arya keeping it a secret.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Arya remained quiet the entire ride home; she kept glancing out the corner of her eye towards her mother. Catelyn however didn't say anything and her face was perfectly neutral. Arya knew she had heard the argument with Aegon, not only that, she was fairly certain that Sansa, Bran and Rickon had been there too. Arya wondered just how Sansa would react to the news and what she would tell their father. Sansa had picked the boys up and was driving them home. She was more likely to get home first; but Arya wasn't sure if she or the boys would tell their father, would they leave it, knowing that Catelyn knew. They pulled up into the driveway, Sansa's car was already parked. Arya waited but her mother still didn't say anything; so she got out of the car and they both headed inside. Once inside Arya didn't wait or even look at anyone but darted straight upstairs. Once in her room she closed the door and locked it. She could only wait now, it was only a matter of time, soon her whole family would know about her dating Gendry. Just then she received a text; she knew it was from Gendry, he was the only one who would text her now. She picked up the phone and read it, prepared to give some answer that reflected her anger back.

However when she read the text she stopped:

'_Hope everything's okay with you and your family. I don't know what's worse for me, mum being worried and trying to lecture me, or Mya and Edric's teasing.'_

She bit her lip, she had been so worked up about this she had forgotten Gendry would be facing the same issue at his home. She sighed and texted back; her initial anger forgotten.

'_They've not said anything yet, but it's only a matter of time, soon they'll all know. Guess I'll just have to deal with it when it comes.'_

She sent the text and Gendry replied promptly wishing her good luck. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"What?" She called out, she wasn't in the mood for conversation right now.

She heard Bran's voice on the other side of the door. "It's just me Arya."

She sighed but got and unlocked the door, opening it and allowing Bran to wheel himself in. "What do you want Bran?" She asked quickly.

Bran smiled kindly and explained. "I just wanted to hear about you and Gendry; before all the rumours and such begin clouding things. I want to hear the true story, from you."

Arya sighed and sat down on the bed. _'I can't tell you the true story Bran…Even though I know it.'_

However she simply shook her head and told Bran more or less how she and Gendry got together, leaving out the blackmail part. In the end Bran seemed satisfied and was about to leave when he warned her.

"Mum is telling dad just now…It's gonna be the main topic at dinner."

He then left, giving Arya time to prepare herself for dinner and her interrogation.

Meanwhile, downstairs Catelyn was talking to her husband, telling him about the incident at school and Arya's revelation.

Ned shook his head. "I don't believe this; she never told us, she never told us she was dating. She's too young for this."

Catelyn laughed softly at that. "Ned, she's sixteen. I understand where you're coming from, she's still our baby girl, but she's growing up, we can't stop or change that."

Ned sighed.

"This boy, Gendry, he's the one she used to hang around with before she joined Sansa's group of friends, right?" He asked; Gendry had after all been at their house before and had met them.

Catelyn nodded. "Yes, he's Robert's oldest son from Alyssa."

Ned remember the boy well and managed a small smile.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to talk to Arya, see what's going on, at dinner."

Catelyn agreed and began working on dinner. Meanwhile Ned went to finish up on his work in the study. As he worked his thoughts wandered to Arya.

'_Catelyn's right, she is growing up, even if we still see her as our baby girl. Still, I have to talk to her, make sure she's safe at least.' _He pondered to himself.

Finally, sometime later, dinner was ready and the family all gathered to eat.

Arya was extremely nervous now; it seemed everyone at the stark house had now heard about what happened at school in that day, and it seemed she couldn't run away from it, even it was the last thing she wanted to talk about. They were at the dinner table, when her mother brings it up - surprisingly she noticed her mother didn't seem mad. Her only point of contention was that her daughter didn't tell her she was dating, but she didn't have anything against Gendry personally, she knew him quite well, since he used to hang out around the house. After a few careful looks from his wife, Ned revealed that he agreed, he liked Gendry, he just didn't like that his youngest daughter was dating.

"So how did that happen?" Catelyn asked.

Arya bit her lip and replied quickly, wanting to end the subject before it got too far. "It was normal, mum. Nothing special."

"Are you sure?" Cat asked again.

Arya rolled her eyes and replied. "Yes. Can we please not talk about it; there's nothing more to say really."

Catelyn understanding Arya's tone and put the issue aside. Instead she turned to Bran and started talking about the maths test he had done that day. Arya knew this was only a reprieve, she knew her parents wouldn't approve of the blackmail that had been used, but somehow couldn't bring herself to mention it, even if they could find some way to get her out of it. She didn't know why but she just couldn't bring herself to mention it. Besides, while her parents seemed happy with her dating and Bran didn't mind, she knew Rickon and Sansa would have something to say, not to mention Jon and Robb when they found out.

It was later that evening, that both of her siblings came to her. First was Rickon; he and Arya had been told by Cat to do the dishes. She noticed her youngest brother didn't seem happy about the relationship.

"Rickon; aren't you going to say anything about me dating; I can tell you want to." She said quietly.

He glared at her and then responded. "Okay, fine, tell me, what are you doing with Gendry, Arya? Are you going to hurt him like you did Shireen?"

Arya glared back; she should've guessed. "Shut up, Rickon." She snapped. "I've know them for much longer than you, I know what I'm doing."

Rickon rolled his eyes and was about to reply.

"Just shut up; it's between me and Gendry, nobody else." she told him seriously, and he glowered at her and once the dishes were done he left without even a backwards glance.

Later that night, before bed Sansa, who seemed to share Rickon's views about the relationship, came to her room. But Arya noted she wasn't worried about Gendry, but her group and Arya's 'betrayal'.

"How could you be with Gendry? You know you shouldn't talk to him. He and his friend are always so cruel, especially to us." Sansa exclaimed, really  
believing it - it was true Gendry Had been cruel to her with the blackmail, but none of them had ever been cruel in any other time, to anybody, it was Sansa's group that were the cruel ones.

"Sansa, I'm with him and I just can't change that, okay?" Arya explained with a sigh. "Let's just leave it, there's nothing you can do." So Sansa dejectedly left.

Arya fell on her bed and finally, allowed herself to cry upset at her lost chance, her inability to now help Sansa. She cried until she fell asleep, more confused than ever.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	30. Chapter 30

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 30 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, I thought it was sweet.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Gendry sighed as he returned home; he had been bracing himself for this ever since the incident after school. That didn't make it any easier and Edric's large grin as he sat in the passenger seat didn't help either. Finally he pulled the car up and Edric practically leapt out and darted inside. Gendry knew immediately what his brother was doing and that it would be futile to stop him. So instead he slumped back in his seat and sighed heavily. This was going to be a nightmare, he wondered what was happening with Arya and how she was coping. Her family would know soon too; he was still amazed at how quickly and spectacularly things had blown up in his face. He had hoped to take the relationship slowly and secretly, until the blackmail was no longer necessary and Arya was safely welcomed back into the group. Instead they had been discovered and now it was all over the school and Gods knows how far it would travel. After all Arya was part of one of the most well-known and richest families in the country. The gossip storm would probably end up all over Westeros. He shook his head and sighed; there was no point in delaying the inevitable, so he got out of the car and headed inside.

He entered the house and stopped when he saw his siblings. He could see the looks on their faces and tried to ignore them, but then Edric spoke up.

"So Gendry, anything interesting to tell us?" He remarked, trying and failing to keep the laughter out of his voice.

Gendry sighed and shook his head, replying quickly. "No."

This prompted laughter from Mya who shook her head. "Oh really, nothing at all, such as you and Arya…?"

"Stop it Mya." He said hastily. "It's kinda complicated okay."

"But you are dating her?" Edric asked.

Gendry was about to reply when he heard a voice behind him.

"You're dating who, son?"

He spun around and saw his mother standing there. He could hear Mya and Edric snickering behind him and he noted his mother's expression.

'_Well fuck.'_ He thought in dismay; before clearing his throat and explaining. "It's true mum, Arya and I are dating now."

His mother looked at him seriously. "Arya, the girl who used to come over a lot with Shireen?"

Gendry nodded and felt the need to explain quickly.

"It's kinda complicated mum, it's still pretty new and it's not exactly something perfect. But there's nothing to worry about, I'm sure it'll work out fine."

Alyssa nodded slowly but her expression told him she wasn't so sure. Mya had also heard about the fight and winced.

"Well, I hope you're right Gendry." She stated. Alyssa nodded in agreement.

Gendry nodded, things were getting too awkward for him so he decided now was his chance to make a quick exit.

"I'll just, be in my room." He remarked quickly before hurrying upstairs.

Gendry threw himself down on the bed and sighed. He knew things would be a lot different if his family knew the whole truth. His mother's disappointment would be unbearable, and his siblings, he didn't even want to think about what they would do. He wondered briefly if Edric had worked out Arya was the girl he had been referring to when they made the bet. He was pretty sure he had; he wondered briefly what Edric truly thought about that, given that he knew part of the reason they were together was due to the bet. He sighed and pulled out his phone and texted Arya. He told her about what he had faced and expressed concern for her, wondering how her family were reacting. She quickly replied revealing that her family hadn't started questioning her yet, so he wished her luck. At that point there was a knock on his door. He sat up as his mother came in.

"Mum?" He was curious as to why she was here.

Alyssa pondered for a moment before speaking. "Gendry, I need to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me. Is Arya the girl I heard you with that night, is she the one you've been sleeping with?"

Gendry blushed furiously as he remembered how his mother had told him she had heard him. He fought back a groan and knew that being honest with his mother would be best, she would be able to tell if he was lying or not.

"It's true mum, she is, we…" He was thinking how best to explain it when Alyssa spoke.

"Is there any reason why only now the two of you are dating; I mean, is she?"

Gendry was startled by this and shook his head. "What, no mum, no, of course not, we were careful, used protection I promise."

Alyssa seemed to calm down and then hugged him, wished him well with his relationship and left the room. He sighed, he wondered just how long it would take for things to either get worse, or blow up in his face.

Meanwhile, in the Stark house; Sansa was fretting desperately. She couldn't believe her sister. After trying so hard for so long she thought she finally accomplished what she had wanted for so long. She thought she had finally got a proper sisterly relationship with Arya and that Arya was finally living up to her potential; but now, now it was all ruined. Arya was dating Gendry; her former best friend; it didn't make sense to Sansa, for Arya to throw everything away to date him and likely end up back with her old group of friends. She scowled at the thought of them, they always tried to cause trouble for her and her friends and despite having so many traits that would allow them to be popular and be part of the group, they stifled it, worse still, they were openly hostile to her and her friends.

She shook her head. _'I still can't believe it; Arya should've broken up with Gendry when she realized what she was going to lose. She should've acted the way she was expected to act…But she didn't; she just went and did her own thing, like it-like it meant nothing to her.'_

The thought disturbed Sansa, could Arya truly not care what others thought about her. Could she truly act like that, without fear of judgement; it certainly hadn't seemed to have done her any harm.

_So, by that logic, could I…'_ Sansa began to think but stopped herself quickly. _'No, it's not possible, I can't let Joffrey, or anyone find out about what I did.'_

So, still frustrated she lay herself down in bed and tried to sleep, hoping that a solution for all this would present itself to her tomorrow.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	31. Chapter 31

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 31 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Can you really blame her, this goes against everything she thought after all.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed both chapters; and the families reactions, especially Alyssa's :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Arya sighed as she observed herself in the mirror. She was clad in a simple black dress; thankfully it wasn't too short, reaching down to just below the knee. With it she wore a simple pair of black heels, black tights and black fishnet fingerless gloves. She was getting ready for her first official date with Gendry. When he had mentioned going on the date; she had initially resisted, until he reminded her of the recording. She hated the thought of it but she had agreed and finally they were going out. Shaking her head she made sure she had everything she needed and headed downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she could hear the rest of her family in the living room; however she stopped when she saw Sansa standing near the door, clearly waiting for her. Sansa immediately approached her.

"Arya; you can't be serious, you're actually going out on a date with him." She cried. "I thought…"

Arya shook her head. "Thought what, I was lying about dating him; well that's not the case. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Sansa shook her head. "I can't let you."

Before she could say anymore there was a knock at the door. Sansa froze and Arya pushed past her and opened it. Gendry stood there; smiling lightly. He noticed Sansa glaring at him but said nothing.

"Finally." Arya remarked. "About time you got here; let's go."

Gendry smiled and agreed and, before Sansa could offer any further complaint, they left the house and headed to his car.

They drove in silence to wherever Gendry planned to take her for the date.

Gendry seemed to think for a moment before speaking up. "Sansa still giving you trouble?"

Arya looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What was your first clue?"

He sighed and nodded.

"Okay, fair enough. Well, we're nearly there."

Arya did not reply; she was still in a bad mood and wanted to ensure he knew it.

'_He has to know; I cannot and will not ever forgive him for blackmailing me.'_ She thought bitterly.

Gendry meanwhile sat focused on his driving, his mind wrestling with his guilt. Yet, his strong love for Arya was also in his thoughts. Finally, however, before he could dwell on things for too long, they arrived at the restaurant. Arya stared wide-eyed when she the restaurant.

"No way, are you kidding, you know how expensive this place is?" She remarked to him. "You better not think I'll be paying for this."

Gendry laughed and shook his head. "No, Arry, it'll be fine, I can afford it, don't worry."

She merely shook her head and they got out of the car. While reluctant, knowing they were in public, Arya took his hand. They had to keep up appearances, or rather, she did. Soon they were inside the restaurant and were shown to their table. Despite her anger; Arya couldn't help but admire the effort Gendry was putting into all this. It seemed to her that, even if he was forcing her into the relationship with the blackmail; he truly did have feelings for her. She sighed; it was clear things were just getting too complicated; she wished there was a way to simplify things.

After giving their orders they sat quietly. Finally, after an awkward silence, Arya decided to speak up. Not about their date, or anything 'romantic' but something that was much on her mind.

"I…I heard about what happened with your father and Cersei. How are, how are Myrcella and Tommen?"

Gendry looked at her for a moment and then smiled. "They're doing okay; Myrcella's got Trystane to help her through it and she does her best to keep Tommen's spirits up."

She nodded as she listened to this; it was better than she hoped.

Another pause, longer than the last, before she finally asked. "Have you; managed to talk to your brother or Shireen?"

He sighed and cleared his throat. "Yeah actually, Edric's doing what he can but…It's hard to convince them. Shireen wants to help us too; but she's conflicted, all the same she's trying to convince your brother."

Arya sighed; it was pretty much what she expected.

"So, you're still no closer to getting back with your friends, and I've got no chance of doing what I need to do. At least you've got a chance."

Gendry was about to reply when finally their food arrived. So they decided to drop the conversation and continued instead with their meal.

Finally the meal was over and they had paid and left the restaurant; Arya was amazed when Gendry had indeed been able to pay for the meal. Now however, as they left, Arya wondered if Gendry was going to drive her home, or if he had something else in mind. Unfortunately, before Gendry could reveal his decision to her; a familiar voice called out.

"Well, well, look what we have here." It said mockingly. "The traitor and her pathetic boyfriend."

They turned around, Arya glared when she spotted Margaery and her group. She immediately took Gendry's hand and spoke quietly to him.

"C'mon, let's get out of here."

But it was too late; Margaery's group had walked right up to them. Margaery looked amusedly at them and the restaurant. "I'm surprised to see you in a place like this; I wouldn't have thought a pathetic loser like you could afford it, Waters. Unless of course you had Arya pay for you, not very gentlemanly I must say."

Arya glared and began to step forwards; but Gendry held her back. "Screw you bitch; you don't know anything!"

Margery and her friends merely laughed at Arya's outburst and then she spoke again.

"Oh but of course, I'm forgetting, he could probably pay for it; living off his father's money after all."

Gendry scowled at that; true his father paid child support, but that was only for Edric now, with him being eighteen and Mya twenty, by law they were adults now. He shook his head.

"C'mon Arya, let's go." He said; trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

They hurried back to his car, ignoring further taunts and Gendry quickly drove them away.

Gendry had only driven a short distance away, enough to lose sight of the restaurant and the jeering group. Then suddenly he pulled over and stopped the car. Arya looked over at him and saw he was leaning back in his seat; his hands covering his face as he exhaled slowly. She realized he was trying to calm himself down; her own anger was still bubbling away below the surface too. Finally, acting on impulse, she reached out her hand and touched his shoulder. He looked at her and saw her sympathetic expression. He smiled lightly, understand that she understood his anger; they were in the same situation, more or less, after all. Without hesitating he took her hand, leaned over and kissed her.

"Thanks, Arry." He said softly. "I just…I wish things weren't so fucked up right now."

Arya nodded. "I know what you mean…how about; do you mind if I…come around to your house tomorrow?"

She didn't know why she said; it just came out, but the strange thing was, she meant it. Gendry smiled and accepted her offer before finally starting the car again and driving her home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	32. Chapter 32

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 32 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, they are, it's a pity about the blackmail though.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Arya was deep in thought as Gendry drove her to his home. It was early afternoon and as they had agreed following their date, she was coming around to spend time at his house. This would mark the first time she was there as his girlfriend, she noted and briefly wondered if the Waters would react differently to her now, because of that. She wondered briefly if any of them knew about the blackmail but then quickly dismissed it; Gendry wasn't stupid, no matter how much she called him it, of course his family didn't know. She mentally cursed herself for adding fuel to that fire; when Gendry had picked her up, she had been at her dance classes. She couldn't be certain, but she felt she was still blushing due to that. Finally Gendry pulled up outside the Waters house and they got out the car. Gendry looked at her strangely.

"What?" She snapped.

He shrugged. "I just thought you'd wait for me to open the door…"

"I don't need any of that polite crap; I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself."

He just laughed at that and replied jokingly. "Yes, Ma'am."

She scowled. "I told you not to call me, now can we go inside already."

Still laughing Gendry nodded and they headed inside. Arya resumed her neutral expression; wondering what sort of welcome she'd receive inside.

As it turned out, her concerns were for nothing, the Waters treated her exactly the same way as they always had. Perhaps Alyssa was a little more guarded around her, but otherwise, everything was exactly the same. After some talk she soon settled down with the family to watch some dumb movie. She wasn't really paying attention; she was still trying to think of some way to escape her current situation and to regain the trust of Sansa's friends. She needed to work her way back into the group, it was her only hope to complete her plan and save Sansa. She was sitting on the couch with Gendry, Edric was also in the room while Mya was in the kitchen, studying and Alyssa was out in the back garden. Just then the doorbell rang. Arya sat up straight, curious. She noticed immediately that Gendry had tensed, while Edric seemed happy as he hurried off to answer the door.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Gendry did not relax, instead he scowled and replied. "Dad's come to visit."

It was then it clicked, Robert Baratheon had come. She recalled all the stories her father used to tell her about Robert, and also how Gendry spoke about him. He sounded like two different people from these views. But their father had admitted that Robert had changed in recent years. The one her father knew had changed, becoming the one Gendry knew and despised. She wasn't looking forward to seeing how this would turn out.

What happened however was not what she expected to happen. Robert had entered the house, greeting Mya as he passed the kitchen and entered the living room with Edric. Edric continued heading back to his seat but Robert had stopped in the doorway, frozen; his gaze fixed on Arya.

"Lyanna…" He whispered.

Gendry stood up immediately, cursing himself for forgetting how much Arya resembled her dead aunt. He recalled the stories he had heard from Robert about Lyanna Stark; aside from his drinking, and the cheating, it was one of the many things responsible for the break-up of his parents' marriage. Robert had been, and always seemed to be, unable to let go of Lyanna Stark. Always he clung to her, despite now having two ex-wives and six children, three really if the rumours about Cersei's children were true. The look in his eyes now spoke volumes; he could see the way his father was thinking, thinking that Gendry was going down the same route. Yet Gendry knew that wasn't the case, he had sworn not to let that happen and he fully intended to ensure that remained the case. But clearly his father thought different. Bracing himself he shook his head.

"Dad, don't start…" He began.

Robert quickly cut across him. "Don't take me for a fool boy, this is me and Lyanna come again, I'm not blind!"

It was just as Gendry feared, he wondered, just how far his father would go.

Gendry shook his head, before he could respond however, Arya spoke up.

"Listen you; it's not like that at all!" She yelled. "Gendry and I aren't like you or Lyanna, we won't…"

"Oh, you have no idea girl!" Robert yelled, stepping closer.

Gendry acted on impulse, putting himself between his father and Arya. The yelling had brought Mya through from the kitchen and Alyssa from the garden. Mya was glaring as she advanced.

"Dad, that's enough, leave them alone!" She warns.

Edric looked on shocked; he wasn't used to seeing his father like this, ranting and raving furiously at them. Suddenly everything his siblings said about his father made sense, seeing him like this, he could believe their stories. This wasn't right, he couldn't let this stand; it was then he heard his siblings imploring him to leave. Robert glared at them angrily, shocked that they would dare say this to his face. Then suddenly, the last thing he expected.

"Dad, they're right, you should leave." Edric said suddenly.

He spun around; all eyes were on Edric now as he shook his head sadly.

"I thought I knew you dad, but now I've seen what you're capable of and…I don't, I don't know you anymore." He explained.

Robert growled his annoyance and, bellowing at them for not appreciating him and what he did for them, he stormed out of the house, swearing they would never see him again.

Arya stood stunned in the silence that followed. This was not what she had in mind when she asked to come over to Gendry's house. She looked around, Edric had slumped onto the couch, he was staring at the wall, without really seeing it; clearing in shock. Mya sat down next to him and hugged him, talking quietly. Alyssa looked over at Gendry who shook his head. She then joined Mya and Edric while Gendry turned to Arya.

"Well, this isn't what I thought would happen." He said somewhat lamely.

Arya nodded slowly. "Yeah, you and me both."

There was some awkward silence before Gendry offered. "Would you like me to take you now?"

Arya nodded and they left the house, Gendry told his family what he was doing and that he would be back soon. They then left and drove back to Winterfell. As they did so Arya sighed.

"Gendry, about what I said, when you showed me the recording and how I said you were like your father…I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." She said finally.

Gendry however shook his head. "No, in that case, you were spot on; that's the sort of thing he would do. But, I'm still not gonna let myself turn out like him, I swear it, I will never be like him."

Arya remained silent; not sure how to reply. They spent the rest of the car journey in silence.

A few days later Arya was lying on her bed, she still couldn't get the incident of what happened at Gendry's house out of her head. Just then her phone rang, she quickly answered it,

"Hello?"

"Hey Arry." It was Gendry.

She sat up. "What's up, have you guys…?"

Gendry replied quickly and she could guess he was shaking his head. "Nothing bad happened; just, dad's kept his word, he doesn't plan on seeing us again, so the visitation has been removed, but he has to keep paying child support. Bet that surprised him."

Arya nodded slowly.

"Yeah, probably; I just can't believe he'd be so angry." She explained.

"Turns out he was drunk, again." Gendry explained. "Mya, mum and I are taking it pretty well. It was hard on Edric, but he's accepted it's for the best, he should be okay."

Arya smiled; angry as she was with Gendry, she was happy that his family issues had been sorted out. "That's good, well, see you later."

With that they both hung up. Leaving Arya to ponder, once more, how she could escape and resume her plan, before it was too late, before all she worked for was completely undone.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	33. Chapter 33

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 33 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed both chapters; yeah, she is, and I know, it is pretty sad.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was pretty hard on him and I know, it's good that she still offers support, despite their 'problems'.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Gendry sat tense as he drove north; he was fairly certain that this was Arya's long overdue revenge for the blackmail. They had been dating for a month now and it was only now she informed him that her family wished to formally meet him as her boyfriend and she had 'helpfully arranged' for him to come around and see them this afternoon. It was Friday and she had informed him at the end of school, just before getting in her mother's car. He could still see the almost smug grin on her face as she made her announcement. He had barely enough time to get home and get changed before having to drive up north. He could almost swear she planned it; still he knew that such a meeting was unavoidable; all he could do was delay it.

'_Not that there would be much point in that.' _He thought wryly to himself. _'Might as well get it over with here and now…It can't be that bad surely, I hope.'_

Despite trying to convince himself he was terrified; how could he not be. Truly he had met the Starks before, but now he was meeting them as Arya's boyfriend for the first time; that would change their view on him undoubtedly. Finally he reached Winterfell manor and parked his car. He took a deep breath, prepared himself and got out of the car. He walked up to the front door and knocked on the door.

He felt tenser as he waited for the door to open. When it finally did so he smiled politely.

"Hello Mrs. Stark."

She smiled although he could see the wariness in her eyes. "Good afternoon Gendry, come in, we've been expecting you."

He nodded and followed her into the house. She closed the door and they walked through to the living room. He fought not to gulp nervously as they entered the living room and he spotted the rest of the family were waiting. Almost as soon as he entered, Eddard Stark stood up and approached him. That wasn't the only thing that perturbed Gendry; he could see that her older brother and cousin were also here. He could see the looks on their faces and knew they would regard him with suspicion. Right now however, it was his girlfriend's father he had to talk to.

"Good to see you Gendry." Ned greeted him as they shook hands. "I'm glad you could make it."

Gendry nodded and smiled politely back. "Thank you Mr. Stark."

He smiled and greeted the others; as he expected, just like Arya's parents, Robb and Jon greeted him with guarded suspicion. Sansa was the most distant; merely saying hello with forced politeness. Gendry had heard from Arya about how Sansa had protested against the relationship, believing Arya was 'stifling her potential' and kept trying to convince Arya to end the relationship, to which Arya kept refusing, partially due to the blackmail. Gendry wasn't sure how she'd react if he told her he had deleted her recorded confession and had no means to blackmail her now.

He put the matter out of his mind however as he greeted Bran and Rickon. He noticed that their reactions to him hadn't changed at least. Bran was as polite and friendly as ever and Rickon was friendly enough, Gendry knew that Shireen had finally talked the rest of the group into accepting him back, although they felt Arya needed to explain herself before she would be welcomed back. Gendry swore he would find out the truth and convince Arya to reveal the whole truth; he wished she would tell him what was going on, it was one of the few things they still argued about. Gendry took a seat once the greetings were done; he could feel all their eyes on him. He looked around cautiously; noting Eddard, Catelyn, Robb and Jon's suspicion and Sansa's hostility remained; he also noted Arya's absence.

He cautiously cleared his throat and then asked. "Um, where's Arya?"

Catelyn smiled and replied. "She's upstairs; she'll be down soon."

Gendry nodded, then, as he suspected, Eddard spoke up.

"We want to talk to you first though." He explained. "We want to know, just what your intentions are to Arya and how exactly you got together."

Gendry felt the tension returning. _'Great, hard questions first huh, okay, just relax.'_

He therefore told them most of the truth. He revealed the truth of his feelings for Arya and his wish to love her and how deeply he cared and respected her. Although he tactfully left out the part about the blackmail.

There was silence for a while, then finally, the Stark family smiled; with the exception of Sansa, who still looked dubious, although no longer hostile.

"Well, I guess we can accept that." Robb stated, grinning. "You take care of her now, got it."

Gendry nodded as Jon added. "If you don't; we'll make sure you never forget it."

This prompted a laugh from Gendry who nodded in agreement. Eddard and Catelyn couldn't help but smile along with the boys. It was then Arya entered the room. She stopped momentarily as she noticed the atmosphere in the room was more relaxed than she thought it would be.

'_I don't believe it, he's somehow managed to calm everything down and relax everyone, what the hell did he tell them?' _Arya wondered; more impressed than annoyed in truth.

She walked over to Gendry and sat down next to him. Keeping up appearances she leaned against him, her head against his arm.

She noticed his smile and smiled herself as she considered. _'If it wasn't for the blackmail or the fact I needed to help Sansa…I could actually enjoy this; he's…he's definitely the kind of guy I could love.'_

She focused herself quickly as the family conversation continued. Eventually Gendry joined the family for dinner and Arya noticed that he had indeed somehow won most of the family's trust.

Finally, once dinner was finished, Arya pondered what she could say when suddenly her mother spoke up.

"So, what do you two have planned for the evening?"

Arya bit her lip; she never had any plans she had to admit. "Um, well."

It was then Gendry spoke up. "I was thinking maybe Arya could come over to my home, hang out with me and my siblings, if that's okay, I mean, unless…"

Eddard shook his head.

"No; there's no trouble at all; it sound like a good idea." He paused and then, awkwardly added. "I heard what happened last time; hopefully there won't be any drama this time?"

Gendry cringed but nodded; Arya sighed but, seeing most of her family also agreeing; she accepted and prepared to leave with Gendry. She didn't really mind, after all, without Robert making any more visits, hopefully there would be no more problems there.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	34. Chapter 34

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 34 of my Game of Thrones, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked the Starks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, well, we can only see and hope things work out okay :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belong to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

As they rode to Gendry's house; he glanced out the corner of his eye at her. She was looking out the window; silent, apparently frustrated about something.

"Something you want to talk about Arry?" He asked softly.

He heard her sigh and then she spoke. "No, nothing."

He fought to control his frustrations. "Arry, please, you…"

"Just leave it Gendry; I don't want to talk about it. Now let's go see your family already." She replied sharply.

He silently agreed and continued to drive. He just couldn't comprehend why Arya wasn't telling him anything; it couldn't be that bad surely. The sooner he worked out what was wrong and convinced her to explain the truth to the others, then the sooner they would be able, not only to re-join their friends, but the sooner he could help her with whatever was bothering her. Of one thing he was certain, the means Arya was using were only doing her more harm than good; a fine example being her drinking too much; not to mention her obvious depression as the days had passed. However he noticed that, despite his obvious feelings for her and his demonstration of them whenever he could, Arya seemed only to accept their relationship when they had to keep up appearances, whenever they were out in public for example. Shaking his head; clearing his mind of frustrations, he parked his car and they got out, heading into the house.

When they entered they found Mya and Edric in the living room. When they joined them Gendry's siblings looked up and greeted them.

"Hey you guys." Edric called out cheerfully.

They returned his greeting and Gendry noted, with some relief, that Edric seemed to have recovered fully from the unfortunate incident with their father. He had accepted the truth about what happened and luckily had the rest of his family there to help him deal with it.

Mya smiled and then asked. "You guys wanna join us; we'll be watching a movie?"

Arya smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not; sounds like fun."

Gendry also agreed and they all settled in to watch it. Before it started however Mya warned them.

"I may have to go before it finishes okay. If mum comes to let me know then I'll have to go."

Gendry nodded. "Okay, no worries."

So they settled back and began watching the movie. Arya was sitting next to Gendry on the couch, his arm around her, Edric lay on his front on the floor and Mya sat on the armchair. The other couch was occupied by the clothes waiting to be ironed. Arya fought hard to keep still; irritated by Gendry having his arm around her, she felt trapped like this. But to keep up appearances she couldn't pull away. Finally, about three-quarters of the way through the movie, Alyssa entered the living room and smiled, welcoming Arya, who replied politely.

Alyssa turned to Mya.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Mya nodded as she stood up. "Yeah."

Arya looked up curiously. "Where are you guys going?"

Mya smiled and explained.

"It's nothing major, just going for a fitting for my wedding dress."

Arya nodded and the two women left, leaving Arya, Gendry and Edric to watch the rest of the movie. Finally the movie finished and Edric stood up; he checked his phone and turned to them.

"I'm gonna go around to Devan's." He told them.

Gendry nodded and Edric smirked as he added. "You two behave yourselves now; Mum and Mya won't be away for that long."

This prompted them both to blush and Arya glared at him. "Just go already, we're not gonna do anything, probably just watch another movie."

Edric merely laughed and then left. Arya sighed, she was now alone with Gendry; there was no need to keep up appearances now. She waited until she was certain none of the rest of the family had forgotten anything and would come back for it. Once she was certain they were quite alone she lifted Gendry's arm off her and shifted over to the other side of the couch. Gendry turned his head towards her, eyes widened in surprise; Arya braced herself, it wouldn't be long now until one of their arguments started and he used the blackmail against her.

Gendry was surprised by Arya's sudden action and asked her.

"What are you doing, why are you pulling away Arry?"

She shook her head and explained. "Your family's not here now, there's no need to pretend while we're alone."

Gendry leapt to his feet; shocked. "What the hell, you think I'm pretending all this Arry?!"

"Well what else do you think we…?"

He cut across her shaking his head. "For fuck sake Arya, I fucking like you…I love you!"

She leapt to her feet too and glared. "Oh yeah, you love me, sure, that's why you're blackmailing me!"

She still couldn't forgive him for that; it was the one thing that completely ruined her chances of saving Sansa. She noticed the pained expression on Gendry's face and realized right away that something about that struck a nerve. She was happy about that; let him suffer for what he had done to her.

What he said next surprised her. "Don't you understand, I was trying to help you, to save you!?"

She glowered, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"Save _me_, from what?" She demanded.

"Those so called friends of yours, what they had you doing, what you were doing while with them." He explained. "You think I was blind, I could see you were depressed, and you were drinking too much."

She growled; this was getting out of hand.

She turned away; shaking her head, he didn't understand.

"Yeah, well I had to, it was the only way, but you've gone and ruined that now, with all this!" She remarked angrily; she then blurted out angrily, without thinking. "Now, because of you she's all alone again!"

Gendry caught what she said. "Wait, what, who is alone?"

She shook her head quickly, realizing what she had said.

"It doesn't matter." She said quickly; but Gendry wasn't having that.

"No it does, please Arya, tell me, please let me help you, I only wanna help." He told her desperately, neither of them was yelling anymore.

She slumped down on the couch and sighed.

'_Could I really depend on him, what would he really think?' _She wondered fretfully. _'I…I've tried so hard to do it alone, but it hasn't worked, maybe I do need help, maybe Gendry can help me.'_

So she made up her mind and straightened up as he sat down next to her.

"Okay, I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything."

So with that she prepared to tell him just what had been going on, why she had acted the way she had and her reason for it. It was time for her to reveal to the truth.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	35. Chapter 35

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 35 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, here we go, she's about to tell him.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Well, she's about to; glad you liked Edric, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Gendry watched; subconsciously holding his breath as Arya sat on the couch. She had finally decided to open up; finally decided to tell him the truth. He didn't say anything; feeling that if he spoke Arya would retract her decision and not tell him. Arya bit her lip and shifted in her seat.

"I…Honestly I don't know where to start." She said finally. "This is going to take some explaining so please; don't interrupt, okay."

He nodded, slowly letting out his breath and sat down on the sofa next to her. He didn't sit right next to her, giving her some space; waiting for her to speak.

Arya pondered for a moment and then finally spoke up. "Okay, the reason, the reason why I've been doing what I did is-is because of Sansa."

Gendry was surprised at that; wondering what Sansa had to do with it; however Arya's words confirmed what he had felt for a long time. That Arya had a good reason for leaving the group and joining Sansa's friends.

"I did it because I needed to save Sansa." Arya explained. "She; she's depressed, trapped in that group. She doesn't want to be with them but they're forcing her to stay with them, to stay together with Joffrey, even though she wants to break up with him."

Arya inhaled shakily and shifted again.

She looked over at Gendry, he was watching her patiently, concerned.

'_Why didn't I trust him beforehand?'_ She thought sadly. _'He's right, I've been hurting myself with all this; I could've just spoke to him and he could've helped me…Gods, they all could have, I've been so blind.'_

She cleared her throat and continued; she had to tell him everything, for some strange reason it was helping her feel better, talking about it all, it felt like a huge weight was being lifted off her.

"I didn't know for a long time what was wrong with Sansa; but I knew she began to get depressed two years ago."

Gendry frowned, wondering how deeply affected this incident, whatever it was, had effected Sansa.

He soon got his answer when Arya spoke again. "I got my answer about two weeks before I joined them. I found…Two years ago; that prick Joffrey got Sansa pregnant; she-she was afraid of what we would say so, so she went and got an abortion."

Gendry was stunned by what he heard; he was shocked at what Sansa had to go through with all that; most of all, his hatred for his half-brother increased.

'_Asshole!'_ He thought, suppressing a growl. _'He probably lied to her; I'll bet Sansa got a nasty surprise when she ended up pregnant. But; how hard it must be for her; to do what she did and live with that fear, she must've thought…'_

Gendry wondered if Sansa had reacted just the way he thought. Yet he was still confused, he couldn't see why this would make Sansa stay with those pricks she called friends.

Arya however explained that too.

"I snooped around a bit more after I found out about the abortion. It turns out that Margaery and her cousins found out about it too." She told him. "They ridiculed her for it and warned her that they would tell everyone the truth about what she had done. That scared Sansa and so; she stayed with Joffrey, who still doesn't know what she's done. She stayed with the group, because they forced her too."

Gendry knew she had asked him not to interrupt, but he couldn't understand this and had to ask. "Why would they want her to stay with them, I mean, if they look down on her for that then…"

Arya shook her head. "She's a Stark, part of one of the richest and most well-known families in Westeros, it's a prestige thing. Why do you think they were so ecstatic about me joining them, they had two Starks then."

Gendry sighed; he supposed he could understand that. He nodded and indicated to Arya to continue. She sighed and then continued her explanation.

"I couldn't; seeing Sansa like that, I didn't want to leave her in such a toxic atmosphere, I wanted to help her; to show her that, people will still care about her, even if they know the truth." She paused and then added. "I felt, that it would be easier, to it from the inside, so I worked my way into the group. I was a fool, I made so many stupid mistakes and look what's happened, nothing, nothing's changed."

Gendry bowed his head; he supposed Arya was right, but now wasn't the time to give up he felt.

Arya let out a slow breath, trying hard to hold back the tears she felt threatening.

"But, I guess it doesn't matter now; I've been kicked out of that group and Sansa's still stuck with them."

Gendry moved slightly closer to her; a determined expression on his face. "I'll help you, we all will, you just have to explain to the group."

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "No, I can't, I; they wouldn't…"

"You underestimate our friends Arya." He said seriously. "If they heard all this; they'd be on Sansa's side, I know it. C'mon, on Monday, please, come back to us, tell the guys the truth; we'll work together to help Sansa."

She bit her lip again. "I…I suppose I could but; what if they don't?"

"Then I'll still help you, even without them." He told her seriously.

Arya stared at Gendry in surprise and then, smiling widely she acted. Without any alcohol or the blackmail influencing her actions, she closed the gap between her and Gendry and kissed him. The kiss was deep, without hesitation, Gendry returned it eagerly and when they parted, it was only for air. Finally Arya smiled.

"Thank you. Well, I guess on Monday, we can but try." She said softly.

"Trust me; we all missed you, and we'll sort this all out, I promise."

She smiled. "It's a shame we don't have much time until your mother and sister come back."

He saw the mischievous look in her eyes and knew what she meant and laughed; although he agreed with her. Finally however, the truth was out and now he swore he would do whatever it took to help Arya save her sister.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	36. Chapter 36

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 36 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed all the chapters; yeah, well Gendry's family have slightly different views from the Starks; yeah, pretty much, oh she's not really trying to break them up just now, she's satisfied with mocking them. Yeah, too true, pretty much how it's actually working to be honest. Yup, well, hope you enjoy :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's pretty sad, well, read on to see what happens next.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Monday morning came and Arya awoke. She stood up from her bed and let out a slow careful breath. Today, she was supposed to meet up with Gendry and go see all her old friends again. She was supposed to tell them the truth and hope they would agree to help Sansa. It was also her last chance to completely sever ties with those assholes Sansa called friends; in the hopes she would finally be able to save Sansa from them. She began to get dressed; she smiled as she picked up a pair of baggy second hand jeans and a similar T-shirt.

'_It's been too long.'_ She thought happily before getting dressed in the clothes she used to wear, the ones she was most comfortable in.

Finally, for the first time in what felt like forever, she felt like herself again. She headed downstairs and joined the family for breakfast; pointedly ignoring Sansa's disapproving look and noting Rickon's confusion. Finally Catelyn drove them to school; the moment they arrived and left the car, Sansa left them hurriedly. Rickon also left; hurrying to meet up with Shireen. Catelyn looked at Arya.

"Arya, what is going on?" She asked, worriedly.

Arya shook her head. "I'm sorry mum, I can't really say, but I'm sure things will be better soon."

Catelyn was still dubious but accepted Arya's explanation; knowing she wouldn't get any more answer than that. Once inside the school Catelyn headed to her class while Arya waited for Gendry.

When Gendry finally arrived Arya smiled and walked over to him. He smiled back and, after a brief talk with Edric, who went on ahead, they embraced and kissed. When they finally parted Gendry noted Arya's nervousness.

"Arry…"

She fought to keep the tremor out her voice. "Edric's gone to tell them we'll both be coming back…What if they're still mad at me?"

"It'll be alright." He reassured her. "Some of them still may be mad, but they'll listen to you."

She smiled lightly, hoping he was right. They walked, hands linked as they headed to their old table where their friends were sitting. They all looked up; Arya noticed how they tensed and were watchful, all except Shireen. Shireen smiled widely and stood up from where she had been leaning against Rickon's shoulder. She hurried over, Gendry let go of Arya's hand as Shireen hugged her.

Arya smiled and returned the hug as Shireen spoke. "Oh, please tell me it's true Arya; please tell me you're back. I've got so much to tell you."

"About my little brother?" Arya replied with a suggestive laugh prompting Shireen to blush and laugh too.

They separated and headed to the table. Shireen sat down next to Rickon again; seeing the reunion seemed to have calmed Rickon, he didn't look angry any more. He kissed Shireen's burned cheek and smiled at Arya.

"Now Arya." Ned Dayne remarked sharply. "Do you really think you can just come back to us like nothing happened? We're expecting an explanation."

Arya sighed sadly; she truly did feel bad doing that to her friends. "Yeah, I know, I do have a reason for what I did guys."

The others looked at each other and Lommy remarked. "I hope it's a good one, after all…"

Devan however was the voice of reason. "C'mon guys, let's hear her out."

They agreed and, taking a deep breath, Arya told them her story.

When she finished explaining to them about Sansa and her suffocating relationship with Joffrey and the group and her fears there was silence, the group stared at her with wide eyes. Arya felt the tension coiling inside her again. _'Dammit, I was right, they're not gonna see it the way I did.'_

However, she was soon, surprisingly, proven wrong. Even more surprisingly, it was Edric Dayne who was the first to react. He put his hand in the middle of the table and announced.

"It's one for all Arya, no going it alone." He said firmly. "We're in this together."

Arya smiled gratefully and put her hand on top of Edric's before the rest of the group joined in.

"Thanks guys." She said happily.

They all smiled and Arya knew that, at last, she had allies, people who would gladly help her and her sister. They decided to get to work immediately. They knew it wouldn't be easy, Sansa's group would likely try anything to stop them, but they all agreed they would never give up and would keep going until Sansa was free.

True enough, it wasn't easy; the whole week had passed and they were being met with resistance everywhere; but they stuck together, no matter what they faced, no matter what rumours the Populars spread about them. By doing this Arya realized that, without realizing it, they were showing Sansa, who witnessed most of the incidents, that even knowing shocking secrets or suspicions about each other, they could remain friends and be there for each other. They were showing her she would not be alone, no matter what happened.

Arya sighed. _'But it's gonna take something drastic to convince Sansa completely…Also, no matter what we do, it has to be her, she needs to break free on her own, it's the only way she'll truly be free. But we're getting there, I can see it, we're pushing her in the right direction.'_

Her happy thought was pushed away however as she turned the corner and saw, at the end of the corridor Aegon, confronting Gendry. She hurried over, concerned, and what she heard worried her.

"Fine, we'll see what the others think; oh I can't wait to see their faces when they realize what you've done." Aegon remarked with a smirk before walking off.

Arya saw Gendry's expression and knew at once something bad had happened. She hurried over.

"Gendry, are you okay, what's wrong, what was he talking about?"

Gendry turned to her and sighed. "He, I don't know how, but he found out about the bet…and the blackmail."

Arya groaned. "Oh perfect, just what we need."

Gendry sighed; he couldn't understand this at all and now things would surely get worse.

As they had expected soon the rumours of the bet and the blackmail were all over the school. Many were shocked by it and whispered whenever they spotted Arya and Gendry together but they stood firm, deflected the questions directed at them. The group still stood by them and Arya managed to convince her mother that the rumours were lies. But that still didn't deter Margaery and her friends and Arya found her temper wearing thin, Gendry's was being stretched too and they both found their emotions being sorely tested. Arya could only pray a miracle would present itself and allow her to end this nightmare for good.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	37. Chapter 37

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 37 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's pretty sad; well, just wait, they'll get their comeuppance very soon :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked Shireen and Arya's friends. To be honest, since she has to live with Joffrey, Myrcella's not really surprised, yeah, he was, well just wait and see what's next :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Dr Rainb0w: Here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 37**

Arya sighed, it was Monday again, the whole week had been tense. She and the others had to endure insults, taunts and even whispers wherever they went. The Populars somehow, thanks to Aegon, knew about Gendry's bet and the blackmail too and began spreading that around. Yet despite all the tension and the efforts of the Populars to destroy them, Arya and Gendry remained together and stayed strong. Their friends helped too, even enduring rumours about themselves; together they proved that, no matter what secrets, true or false, might be revealed about them, they would stick together no matter what. Arya could see this was having an effect on Sansa; she was hoping it would. In fact, it seemed now all that was needed to get Sansa to leave those assholes she called friends, was one more push, something that would show that everything would be alright, that you could admit something and live with the consequences, no matter what they were. However she knew it would have to be something big, something she just couldn't come up with right now. She currently stood with Gendry, waiting for her first class to start.

"I can't believe they're still trying to split us up like that." She said with a frustrated sigh. "I mean, surely they see it's not working, you'd think they'd change tactics already."

Gendry nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it; I mean, it's not like I even have that recording anymore."

She smiled and kissed him. "I know, I mean, you don't need it."

It was then she noticed the somewhat sheepish look on Gendry's face.

She was confused, what was he looking like that for? She soon got her answer.

"To be honest Arry, I got rid of it about a month before you told me the truth."

She stared at him. "Wait so, for that month, I…Oh you gotta be kidding."

She shook her head and glared at him.

"You're a dick, you know that."

Gendry sighed; he had been enjoying their quiet, loving moment and commented on it. "That was short lived."

To his surprise, Arya then laughed and kissed him lightly. "I love you anyway."

Gendry smiled at that and kissed her back. It was then the bell rang and they both braced themselves for the onslaught of whispering, teasing and whatever else the Populars decided to throw at them. Gendry left for his class while Arya entered hers; she was still racking her brains, trying desperately to think of a way to end this torment and give Sansa the final push she needed. Meanwhile Sansa was sitting in her class, fretting about the way her friends were acting, especially towards her sister and her boyfriend.

'_This isn't right, it's not fair.' _She thought mournfully. _'I wish I could help them, say something, I shouldn't even be with them after that. But I can't, if I leave them they'll…But what they said, it's not true, surely it can't be, Arya still has all her friends, despite what's being said about her. But they would twist my story, making it worse than it is, but can I really just blurt it out.'_

She was lost, she had no idea what to do.

Arya sighed as she left her latest class; as if the whispering and staring wasn't bad enough, what with the teasing and cruel mocking going on too; now it was lunch time. In the cafeteria it was always worse; due to the larger audience. She wanted to declare that she truly loved Gendry, she'd even say she always did and that the blackmail was a lie if that's what it took. The trouble with that was that some people probably wouldn't hear it and then more rumours would spread and the story would get twisted. She needed a way to inform the entire school at once, but the only way she knew how to do that was both impossible and would get her in serious trouble. As it turned out, she was quickly proven wrong on her first point. The impossible soon became quite possible. She had taken a roundabout route to avoid any more whispering and as such she had found herself passing the Principal's office, just as the door opened. In a hurry and not really paying attention, Principal Stevron Frey left his office without seeing her, or closing and locking his office door. Arya stood silent for a minute, wrestling with her thoughts and finally decided to damn the consequences, she'd live with them, this was her chance. She slipped into the office.

She closed and locked the door behind her, she didn't really think it would deter the principal, but it should by her some time. The moment she put her plan into action she'd be on a time limit anyway, every second counted. Wiping her hands on her jeans and mentally preparing herself she walked over to the microphone and controls for the school's PA system. She took a deep breath and turned it on, the sound of the PA system screeching to life would be heard all over the school, as would her message; but now she was on a time limit, the principal and any teachers would've heard it and right now Mr. Frey would be on his way back to the office.

"Hey, all of you listening right now. I've got important news; I know you all recognize my voice so you'll know what I'm talking about." She remarked. "I want to inform you all that everything you've been hearing about me and my boyfriend is bullshit, there's no blackmail, there was no bet, we love each other, we have loved each other for years, it's only now we've decided to go public about it."

She could just picture the faces of those listening, especially the Populars as she derailed their efforts. After all; who would believe someone would make such an announcement to the whole school and be lying, technically she was but that wasn't the point.

Smiling she continued. "So listen up, I'd appreciate it if you all left me and my boyfriend and all our friends alone, before we both decide to just kick your ass instead of being reasonable. Oh and Gendry…"

She smiled lightly and her voice softened slightly as she spoke again.

"I love you."

It was then she heard the rattle at the door.

"Oh, well, here's the principal, gotta go now." She said quickly before switching off the PA and turned to face the door as it opened. She actually had more time on air than she thought she would have.

Gendry was stunned by what he had just heard. He had to hand it to Arya, the plan was certainly something she would come up with. Bold, daring, reckless, yet well-intentioned. She had just announced her feelings for him to the whole school without any second thought. He was proud of her for that. He could see their friends smirking at him and also noticed the looks of dismay on the Populars faces as the whispers started up, but now about the blackmail or bet. Aegon looked livid, but at the moment Gendry couldn't care less. He had something more important to do. He quickly spoke to the others and they decided to accompany him. So, ignoring the Populars who tried to get their attention, likely to start some kind of insult, they headed in the direction of the principal's office.

Arya smiled as she opened the door to the principal's office, it wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be. She hadn't been suspended or given into serious trouble; all she got was two weeks' worth of detention. She could live with that, it wasn't like she hadn't got detention before after all. She guessed this surprising leniency was due to the fact she had been trying to stop people bullying her friends. Effectively trying to do something good, even though she broke the rules to do so. When she stepped out into the corridor she smiled wider as she spotted Gendry and all her friends standing there, smirking at her. Gendry stepped forwards and hugged her, lifting her off the ground.

"I love you too, Arry." He said as he kissed her.

She smirked back as he put her down and they began heading for their next classes together. They asked her about her punishment and she told them, when she saw their expressions she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it guys, trust me, it was totally worth it."

In her heart Arya felt her words were true, to her, it truly was worth it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	38. Chapter 38

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 38 of my Game of Thrones story.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you thought so, yeah, very daring, but well, yeah on to see if it worked, that was after all, the little push Arya used to try and help Sansa.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and, never seen it, heard of it, but never seen it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 38**

It was the end of school, people were still stunned by Arya Stark's stunt at lunch time. None more so than her sister; Sansa was utterly amazed at Arya's actions.

'_It's incredible, she knew everybody in the school could hear her, yet she didn't care, she simply said what she wanted to say. It was like, like nothing bothered her. She knew, she knew her friends and family wouldn't abandon her for admitted something so drastic in such a dramatic way.'_

She couldn't deny she was impressed and wished fervently that, just once, she could be as brave as her sister. She was with Margaery and all the others, Joffrey standing next to her, she could see the smug expressions on their faces and knew what they were talking about. If there ever was a good time for that bravery, this was it. She couldn't believe she had let herself be dragged along for so long like this.

She shook her head in dismay. _'It's pathetic, I let them walk all over me. Arya, she, she joined this group to help me…She was trying to get me out of it, but…'_

Her thoughts were cut off by Joffrey.

"Hah, I can't believe this; it's really so pathetic, how can they even believe what she said was real." He remarked.

Margaery smirked. "Her confession won't work, not the way she plans anyway. To make a confession like that takes guilt. Now I wonder what she could be hiding."

Joffrey laughed. "Oh come on, a slut like her, it's obvious; who knows how many guys she's spread her legs for."

That set the group off laughing, however, for Sansa, it was the last straw.

She glared, she could take all the shit they said about her, but to insult her sister, or any member of her family; that was taking it too far. As the group laughed, she finally found her courage and snapped.

"Shut up, just shut up, that isn't even funny!" She screamed at them.

They all stopped laughing and stared at her in surprise. Joffrey was the first to recover and glared dangerously. "What did you say bitch, do you think I'd let you…"

Sansa cut across him, buoyed by Arya's example. "I couldn't care less what you think you're going to do, because we're through!"

Joffrey's anger faltered and he gaped at her, his mouth opened and closed a few times but he couldn't get the words out. Margaery raised an eyebrow.

"Really Sansa, is that what you think, have you forgotten what…?"

"No Margaery, I haven't, I know the true story and I'm going to tell it." She said suddenly, catching Margaery off guard. "I don't see the point any more, in keeping it secret."

Margaery also faltered but recovered enough to warn her. "Other than the fact that with that secret out, you'll be utterly ruined, we'll ensure no one will ever speak to you again."

Sansa smirked triumphantly and then revealed. "But you're wrong, my sister will still speak to me, her friends will still speak to me, in fact, they might even accept me as one of their group. My family will still speak to me, your threats are empty Margaery, I realize that now."

By this time quite a crowd had gathered; Sansa knew this was for the best, there would be too many witnesses for any lies spread by the group to be believed.

She cleared her throat and faced Joffrey directly as she spoke.

"What Margaery should be telling you, but is more likely to twist for her own benefit..." She announced prompting frantic gestures from several members of the group for her to quiet down as people could hear them, but she was counting on that. "…Is that when we were sixteen, you got me pregnant."

There was a collective gasp from the crowd. Joffrey gaped at her and should his head.

"But that's, no, you're lying, I would've noticed that you…"

Sansa rolled her eyes, Gods he was dense. "I was afraid of what my parents would say, what my family would say…What my 'friends' would say and looking back now, I think I subconsciously knew I didn't want any child of yours. I went to the clinic and had an abortion."

That sent another gasp through the crowd; Joffrey went pale and then his eyes narrowed as his anger returned. "You bitch, how dare you, you did that…to me! You made a foolish mistake announcing it in front of all these people, now you'll."

"Still have friends, I told you, Arya's group will accept me, in fact, I think they already know, my family will still accept me once I tell them, I'm positive Arya already knows. Besides, that's my only dirty secret, the rest of you have plenty."

All at once there were whispers and the crowd seemed to move closer, desperate to hear if any of these secrets would be revealed.

True they were shocked by Sansa's revelation of her secret, but the others also interested them. The other Populars looked panicked at Sansa's words while she smiled. If it was a show they wanted, so be it; might as well start gentle.

"Trust me I know; every one of you has a nasty little secret, except you Alla, I noticed."

The girl blushed but said nothing.

Sansa then continued. "First off, let me just ask, did you think I was blind Joffrey, did you think I didn't know you were sleeping with Margaery behind me back?"

Both of them gasped, realizing they had been caught; while light compared to Sansa's revelation, it was obvious to all observers that she was just getting started.

"While we're on the subject of cheating…" Sansa remarked with a grin. "I'm surprised you still have energy Joffrey, not only are you cheating on me with Margaery, but you're cheating on both of us with Ros."

"WHAT!?" Margaery screamed, outraged.

Ros stammered and it was clear these revelations were beginning to cause the group to unravel, the gossip storm would be intense, Sansa knew, especially with her trump card.

She cleared her throat. "I'm not done yet; I'm sure a lot of people will be interested to know, oh and by the way Joffrey, she's found out about it, that you've got a webcam hidden in your sister's room to spy on her, no matter what she's doing, such as when she's getting dressed or with her boyfriend."

That did the trick; the silence was thick and heavy and then the whispering started all at once, Joffrey stammered and tried to say something, all the others started at him in shock.

Satisfied Sansa turned and simply walked away, ignoring them; it felt oddly satisfying. It didn't take her long to find Arya's group of friends; they were standing almost as if waiting for her. She noted Arya wasn't with them and soon found out she was in detention. She spoke quickly to the group and to her relief, her instincts had been right. They accepted her right away; now she just needed to tell Arya what had happened and then, then she could tell her family the truth, with Arya's help; finally she could be free.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	39. Chapter 39

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 39 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, she sure did.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like Arya and yeah, she sure is :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; you bet they did; nothing bad about it, teach them a lesson, besides, as mentioned in this chapter, those overhearing would see Myrcella as the victim; yeah, glad you liked that :)  
DrRainb0w: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
LostCriesofTime: Thanks, glad you liked it all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 39**

"Right, that'll do for today." The school janitor, Sandor Clegane growled. "You can go now girl."

Arya sighed and walked away without a backwards glance. Her detention had lasted an hour and this was only the first one, she still had the rest of the week and all of next week too. It wasn't a typical detention either, no being shut up in a classroom writing out lines or that; no instead they assigned her to work with Sandor after school, to help clean it.

_Ugh, I can't believe how bad it gets.' _She thought to herself as she recalled all she had to clean up. _'I'm never arguing with Sandor, or dropping litter around school again.'_

Shaking her head she headed out into the parking lot, all the teachers, including her mother, had to leave and so would be home by now. That left her to think about how she could get home. As she was thinking she stopped and stared in disbelief. Contrary to what she thought, the parking lot wasn't empty, for, sitting waited, was Sansa's car. Hesitantly Arya approached and saw Sansa was indeed sitting in the car. Sansa smiled as her sister approached.

"Hey, thought I'd wait and give you a ride home." She stated.

Arya noticed the way Sansa was smiling and a strong feeling of hope sprung up in her chest. She accepted Sansa's offer and got in the car, they then drove off.

Arya waited as patiently as she could; she could tell Sansa wanted to say something, but felt that if she spoke, Sansa might change her mind. Finally however the waiting paid off as Sansa spoke up at last.

"Arya, I…I wanted to thank you and your friends." She said finally. "Thanks to everything you did; especially you; I…I've made up my mind, I've broke up with Joffrey and I'm not going back to that group, never."

Arya smiled in response. "That's good, you weren't happy with them, I could see that; I just…I wanted to help you right from the beginning Sansa, that's why."

She hesitated, unsure how to put what she wanted to say into words.

Sansa however seemed to understand. "You risked so much, even your own friendships to help me; I see that now. That's another thing I want to thank you for; for being such an awesome sister."

Arya laughed at that. "You're complimenting me Sansa, are you feeling alright?"

Sansa also laughed. They went quiet for a while; until Sansa spoke up again.

"I hope you don't mind but, I spoke with your friends and they said I could hang out with you guys from now on."

Arya smiled. "Of course I don't mind; we'd already agreed we would help you and that you were more than welcome to hang out with us. We all know the truth about you, but we still want to be your friend."

Sansa relaxed when she heard that. "I know that now; thank you. Do you think; do you think the rest of the family will understand?"

"I'm sure they will."

Relieved Sansa continued to drive them home, both girls relieved that things had gone well so far.

As they were driving Sansa suddenly smirked. Arya was curious and asked about it.

Sansa shrugged and replied. "Well, technically Joffrey and I weren't really dating these past two years; so now that I'm free of his influence, maybe I should try finding myself another boyfriend, a better one."

"That shouldn't be difficult." Arya remarked. "You could try dating a cockroach and it would be an improvement from Joffrey."

Sansa shook her head. "Oh you have no idea, I'll tell you about that in a minute, I've…been watching you and your friends and I'm wondering something."

Arya quirked an eyebrow. "Wondering about something to do with your search for a new boyfriend?"

Sansa nodded.

"Yeah; I'm wondering, is that boy, Podrick still single?"

Arya stared at that. "Pod; I…I never expected you to be attracted to him; but, yeah he is."

Sansa smiled at that; there was some more silence before Arya asked what Sansa meant about her comment regarding Joffrey. So Sansa revealed the truth about Joffrey and his hidden webcam in Myrcella's room. Arya was outraged but Sansa calmed her be revealed she had called him out on it publically and now people were regarding Myrcella as an unfortunate victim while Joffrey was being treated the way he deserved, especially for such perverted actions. Finally however, all conversation ceased as they pulled up outside the Stark manor.

Arya could see right away Sansa was nervous and she reached out and gently touched her hand.

"It's okay, you can do this, Rickon knows already, he and I will be right there with you, I promise." She tried to reassure her.

Sansa nodded and slowly got out of the car. Arya also left the car and, once it was locked they headed inside. Arya bit her lip, realizing just why Sansa was so nervous; it wasn't just their parents and Bran they would be telling, Robb and Jon were home visiting too. Sansa glanced anxiously at Arya who nodded firmly; Rickon noticed them and when Sansa looked towards him, he also nodded. So, taking a deep breath she spoke up, knowing her brothers would be listening too.

"Mum, dad, I…I need to tell you something, something very important." She said; they looked towards her, before they could say anything she added. "This'll take a while, please, you need to let me tell the whole story, not interrupt…I promise it'll explain everything."

Catelyn then asked. "Even all this strange behaviour from you and Arya over the last several months?"

Sansa nodded. "Especially that."

So, knowing that her sister and youngest brother were there to support her and help her when she needed it, Sansa took a deep breath and told the rest of her family the truth; letting the whole story pour out of her.

It was early evening when Gendry knocked on the door of the Stark's manor. The door was answered by Rickon who smiled and greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey, Arya's out back." He said casually. "It's probably best you go straight through, everyone else is kinda, tense at the moment."

Gendry nodded and headed through to the back, there, between two large trees a hammock had been strung up. Arya lay in it, staring up at the sky. She sat up as he approached and smiled warmly.

"Hey." She said, her voice soft; she got out of the hammock and walked over to him. "I'm glad you came over, things are kinda…"

"Tense, Rickon told me." He replied before they kissed.

When they parted they both sat down on the lawn chairs nearby and Arya let out a soft sigh.

She then explained. "Sansa told the rest of the family, they know about what happened to her now."

Gendry nodded, that would explain why everyone was tense he guessed. "How did, how did they take it?"

Arya smiled at that. "They were all in shock, but none of them were mad at Sansa which was a relief. It was hard for Sansa to tell them, even with help. She's up in her room just now, trying to calm down, mum's with her, dad and Bran trying to keep Robb and Jon from going off to hunt down Joffrey."

Gendry nodded. "So long as they support Sansa; I guess that's the main thing."

Arya agreed and they kissed again. Sure it would take a while for things to get better, but of one thing they could be sure of now, they would get better.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	40. Chapter 40

**Game of Thrones: Crossroads**

Chapter 40 of my Game of Thrones story, just a short one, an epilogue basically, just to close things off; set four years later, anyway, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; yeah they are.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, she's lucky she has such a great family, glad you liked that bit :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 40**

'_I can't believe it's been four years.' _Twenty year old Arya Stark thought with a smile.

The day after Sansa revealed the truth to their parents, they had gone back to school, Sansa had joined her and her friends and, despite their efforts, the Populars found themselves in being taught a harsh lesson, finding their favourite hobby, spreading gossip and trying to ruin a person's reputation, being turned on them, especially Joffrey. Now four years later, things had drastically improved in all their lives. Most of the Popular crowd changed their ways, including Margaery and her brother and cousins who, finally after so many years, apologized and reconciled with Sansa. Aegon finally gave up on Arya and instead turned his attentions to Arianne Martell; they were still dating, as was Myrcella and Trystane. Arya smiled as she reflected that, in the past four years, she had been to no fewer than four weddings, first Mya and Lyle's; then Robb's when he married a girl from college he had been dating, Jeyne Westerling. Then it turned out that the rumour of Dany dating Drogo was true, but by the time it came out, Dany had already graduated and was no longer a student. As such they also recently got married and even had a child, Rhaego. Finally, most recently, had been Sansa and Podrick's wedding. The reason the thought came to her mind was because today, she would be attending a fifth wedding. This time however, she wasn't a guest, or a bridesmaid, not even the maid of honour, for this wedding, she was the bride.

Gendry had tried to propose to her a couple of years ago; she had refused, but explained to him that, despite loving him, she refused to settle down and get married before she was twenty. This put the 'bright' idea in her bull-headed boyfriend to propose to her again, on her twentieth birthday. She was taken aback, but eventually accepted it and said yes. Now they were due to get married today. At that moment Gendry's arm tightened around her waist slightly and he spoke softly in her ear.

"Good morning."

She smiled. "Morning; well, today is the day."

She didn't need to turn around to tell he was also smiling. "Yeah, I can't wait."

"I better go, now, try and sneak back in. Sansa would flip if she knew I stayed with you the night before the wedding."

He let her go and, when she stood up and turned, she saw his quizzical expression. "I thought that was a silly superstition."

Arya nodded. "It is, but you know Sansa, she's still old-fashioned like that."

"Alright then." He replied grinning. "I'll see you at the altar."

She nodded and quickly got dressed before leaving; finally relieved to note that, after a long time, things were right again and from the looks of it, were about to get even better.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
